


Noche De Cita

by SelenitaLunar



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, F/M, Lots of Sex, Love, Noche De Cita, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 65,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenitaLunar/pseuds/SelenitaLunar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colección de viñetas románticas. Varios momentos especiales entre Tony y Pepper. Escenas de erotismo explícito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tequila Swing

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel/Disney y yo no escribo con ánimo de lucro sino para mi disfrute personal ;)

Es viernes por la tarde y Pepper Potts lleva toda la semana planeando su estrategia de ataque para esta noche. Lleva mucho tiempo esperando. Y la espera ha terminado. Si no es ella la que dé el primer paso, no lo darán nunca. Él tiene demasiado miedo a no hacer las cosas bien como para lanzarse primero. Pepper ha hecho sus deberes. Sabe que Tony está completamente sano porque sus últimos análisis salieron perfectos, como todos los rutinarios que se hace desde hace años, y desde que empezaron su relación ella está siguiendo a rajatabla el tratamiento anticonceptivo hormonal que le dio su ginecóloga. Toma la píldora todas las mañanas antes de acudir al trabajo, para no olvidarla. Todo esta meticulosamente en orden. Como a ella le gusta.

Es por ello que ha elegido su vestido cuidadosamente. Uno mucho más escotado de lo que es habitual para ir al trabajo. La falda es mucho más corta también. Sabe de antemano que no le dará tiempo de ir a casa a cambiarse de ropa, las _noches de cita_ Tony es muy celoso del poco tiempo que tienen para estar juntos. Así que ha optado por este vestido azul marino que resalta sus encantos sin dejar de ser profesional. La lencería de encaje negro y las gotas de su perfume favorito _"Excitación Embotellada"_ como lo llama él siempre que la sorprende con su inconfundible olor sobre la piel, harán el resto, piensa sonriendo malévolamente.

Hoy es la noche, se dice la presidenta ejecutiva mientras guarda el último informe del día en su carpeta correspondiente.

* * *

Son las siete de la tarde cuando Tony se presenta en la puerta de su oficina para recogerla. Mirada iluminada y manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros nuevos. Puntual como un reloj de cuerda y fiel a la norma no escrita de las _noches de cita_ de olvidar todo el trabajo y dedicarse a ella por entero. Pepper recoge su portátil y apaga la impresora mientras le sonríe. El se apoya despreocupadamente sobre el marco de la puerta. Esos vaqueros negros y ajustados, camisa azul claro, zapatillas de deporte Nike azul oscuro y americana crema bajo el brazo. El pelo en su sitio, con ese aire revuelto que consigue tras media hora de acicalarse delante del espejo. Absolutamente arrebatador.

\- Bueno… Hola, Pep ¿estás lista?-la saluda tímidamente, y frota las manos dentro de sus bolsillos con nerviosismo evidente.-Es viernes. _Noche de cita_.-aclara después.

\- Sólo unos minutos más... Y soy toda tuya.

Tony atraviesa la distancia que le separa de su mesa en unos segundos.

\- ¿Dónde quieres ir a cenar?-pregunta de improviso.

\- Me gustaría que fuésemos a un mexicano, si no te importa.-contesta Pepper.- Me apetece algo picante esta noche.

La pelirroja deja que las palabras calen en su cerebro como una pequeña bomba, mientras se inclina para meter su portátil en la funda, haciendo que su provocativo escote no pase desapercibido para él. Tony traga saliva y emite una especie de gruñido involuntario que no es capaz de atenuar.

Pepper le ofrece la mano derecha para que la ayude a levantarse de la silla, lo que él hace de inmediato. Y mientras intenta mirarla a los ojos y no a su pronunciado escote vuelve a hablar:

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos a un mexicano de verdad o no te apetece algo tan picante?–contesta fingiendo que no ha entendido el doble sentido del término.- Conozco un buen sitio cerca de la playa. La comida es fenomenal, la decoración algo cutre.

\- Tony, me gustan los restaurantes mexicanos por la comida, no por su decoración. Además, la experiencia no suele ser igual de buena si no cenas rodeada de estridentes sombreros de colores.-comenta despreocupadamente mientras se pone la chaqueta y recoge su bolso de la estantería más cercana.

Ambos se sonríen con confianza, satisfechos con su duelo intelectual habitual, esa manera tan suya de comunicarse. Salen juntos del despacho de presidencia y atraviesan el lobby desierto de _Industrias Stark_. Tony abre la puerta acristalada para que Pepper pase. El Audi R8 descapotable está aparcado de cualquier manera frente a ellos.

\- ¿Te parece manera de aparcar, bloqueando completamente la entrada?

\- Era un momento, Potts. Soy el dueño. Mi nombre está estampado por todas partes puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Pepper suspira hondo.

\- Que seas el accionista mayoritario no te da derecho a convertir _Industrias Stark_ en tu parque de recreo privado, Tony… Por cierto ¿Dónde está Happy? Siempre es el último en irse.

\- Le vi cuando llegué, andará escondido por algún despacho. Como jefe de seguridad debe revisar que todo esté en orden antes de marcharse. Tiene que cerrar este antro. ¿Le esperamos?-preguntó el ingeniero con impaciencia mal disimulada.

La presidenta ejecutiva frunce la ceja vehementemente al escuchar la palabra "antro" referida a la empresa por la que se deja la piel cada día.

\- No, le enviaré un sms diciéndole que ya hemos terminado por hoy.- Pepper saca su Blackberry de la funda y empieza a teclear con rapidez.

\- Suerte con eso. Hogan sigue estancado en la edad de piedra de las comunicaciones.-bromea Tony mientras abre la puerta del descapotable para que su novia entre.

* * *

Instantes después conduce a toda velocidad por las calles que bordean la playa de Malibú.

Paran frente a un pequeño local con forma de cabaña, frente a la costa. El letrero de neón reza: _"La Cucaracha"_

Una vez dentro, Tony le hace gestos a una joven camarera, le da una buena propina por adelantado y elije una mesa alejada de las ventanas. Pepper echa un vistazo a su alrededor y emite su veredicto.

\- ¡Este sitio es cochambroso!-exclama alterada.-Si llego a saberlo te obligo a pasar por mi apartamento para cambiarme de ropa.

\- Dijiste que no te importaba que la decoración fuese un poco cutre.

\- Tony… esto no es cutre es un agujero mugroso…

\- No seas tan quejica, te prometo que las chimichangas están de muerte. Y para comprobarlo voy a pedir nachos con extra de queso y burritos con jalapeños…

\- Somos dos, no un ejército de hambrientos ¿dónde vamos a meter tanta comida?

\- Es mejor probar un poco de todo. Y si sobra que sobre…

La pareja sigue discutiendo sobre banalidades durante un buen rato, la misma camarera de antes viene a tomarles nota. Tony pide sus toneladas de comida y varias salsas. Pepper pide una quesadilla y un poco de guacamole para acompañar. Es a la hora de las bebidas cuanto la pelirroja sorprende a su novio.

\- ¿Qué es el _Tequila Swing_? ¿Qué lleva?

\- Es un cóctel nuevo.-responde la chica morena solícita.- Tequila con néctar de limón. Triunfa mucho. A la gente le encanta y sólo se puede tomar aquí.

\- No querrás tomar un cóctel en este establecimiento, Pep. No podrás terminarlo.

\- ¿Eso crees, genio?-contesta ella retadora.-Un _Tequila Swing_ por favor.

\- Enseguida.-contesta la camarera. La banda con su nombre indica que se llama Guadalupe.

\- No sabes cómo son las copas aquí…-sigue Tony autosuficiente.

\- Estoy a punto de descubrirlo.-contesta su novia de inmediato.

\- Menos mal que soy yo quien conduce…

Pepper le lanza a Tony una mirada interrogante. No puede ser tan malo ¿verdad? Sólo es un cóctel que tan grande puede ser la copa. Seguro que su novio exagera con la intención de quedar por encima de ella, pues va listo si piensa que le dará el gusto. La pelirroja deja la carta de brillantes colores sobre la mesa y le sonríe a Tony desafiante. Éste sólo se ríe más, conoce la "sonrisa de reto" de Potts pero él sabe que hoy está jugando a un juego que no podrá ganar.

La pareja conversa un poco más y al poco rato, Guadalupe regresa a su mesa con la cerveza de Tony y una enorme copa, que deposita ante Pepper, sobre su lado de la mesa. Decir enorme es un maldito eufemismo. Una persona podría meter su cabeza en esa copa y ahogarse en _Tequila Swing_. Pepper comprende de inmediato por qué Tony adora este restaurante. No es por la comida, señores, es por los cócteles tamaño gigantesco. Seguro que más de una vez salió borracho como una cuba de aquel local.

El susodicho la mira a través de la mesa con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que dice sin palabras: te lo advertí.

\- Voy a tener que ayudarte con eso, Pep. O no podrás levantarte de la mesa. Creí que pedirías una cerveza, como siempre...

Ella no dice nada, simplemente se agacha un poco, se inclina sobre la pajita y sorbe el líquido con gusto.

\- Mmmm está rico. Me encanta el tequila.

\- Potts, eres una cajita de sorpresas.- ríe Tony entusiasmado. Y alarga la mano en busca de la otra pajita que Guadalupe ha colocado en la copa pensando en que puedan beber los dos.

El resto de la cena transcurre alegremente entre confidencias y risas. Pepper está mucho más desinhibida de lo normal gracias a su copa XXL de cóctel tequiláceo. Y Tony adora verla así, fuera de su máscara de profesionalidad y corrección. Es cuando abandonan el restaurante que se empieza a preocupar, pues ella empieza a caminar tambaleándose sobre los tacones. El tequila anegando su sistema. Agarrándose a su novio como si no hubiese mañana, la ejecutiva consigue mantener el equilibrio y llegar hasta el coche.

Tony lleva años sabiendo que desea a Pepper casi más que llenar de aire sus pulmones, pero ha decidido esperar a que ella estuviese lista. Esta noche parecía propicia, sus palabras insinuantes, el vestido que había elegido, ese perfume sobre su piel que le volvía loco… Eran muchas variables y todas parecían llevar a la misma hipótesis: Pepper planeaba hacer el amor con él aquella noche. Pero ahora todo parecía haberse ido al traste. No quería precipitarse y tirar tres meses de confianza en su recién estrenada relación de pareja por la borda. Por fin Pepper confiaba en él y sabía que su relación iba en serio. Tres meses después de aquella noche en la azotea. No quería meter la pata y cometer el error de intentar algo mientras ella pareciese algo perjudicada por el alcohol.

El ingeniero sigue pensando en ello mientras conduce hacia el apartamento de su chica. La dejará en su casa como siempre acostumbra. Será paciente y hablarán de ello otro día o mañana. No tienen prisa. Están juntos y son felices.

Pero todas sus buenas intenciones se van al infierno en cuanto paran y bajan para despedirse con un beso frente al pequeño edificio de apartamentos, como siempre suelen hacer. Y ella se le echa encima besándole con pasión, atrayéndolo hacia el portal, con intenciones obvias.

Tony la coge suavemente por los hombros cuando se separan y la mira a los ojos.

\- Pep, estás un poco achispada… Ese _Tequila Swing_ … Era demasiado grande. No debiste bebértelo entero.

\- No estoy borracha Tony. Sé perfectamente lo que hago.- replicó ella con ojos chispeantes.

Y como para demostrárselo, Pepper Potts desliza su pequeña mano dentro del bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta, coge las llaves del Audi y con cara de decisión aprieta primero un botón para subir la capota electrónica retráctil y después otro, dos veces, para cerrar por completo el automóvil. Después con una elegante floritura se mete las llaves en su bolso.

\- Esta noche la va a pasa conmigo señor Stark.-dice simplemente mientras pierde ligeramente el equilibrio, inclinándose sobre él.

Un escalofrío momentáneo de placer recorre la espalda de Tony ante su proximidad intoxicante y tiene que hacer acopio de todo su valor para pensar con claridad. Verdaderamente ese maldito perfume merece el nombre de _"Excitación Embotellada"_ que tan agudamente se le había ocurrido dos semanas atrás.

\- Pep, sabes que nada me gustaría más que pasar esta noche y todas las noches contigo pero has bebido mucho y…

Ella vuelve a inclinarse peligrosamente hacia delante, sobre él. Hace aspavientos con las manos como queriendo demostrar su punto de que a penas está perjudicada.

\- Vamos Stark ¡qué te pasa! Quiero que estemos juntos. Yo por fin he reunido el valor y ahora me dices que no quieres acostarte conmigo...- de pronto se entrecorta asustada de que el tequila le haya soltado tanto la lengua, y se lleva la mano derecha a la boca para tapársela.

Tony la obsequia con su sonrisa ladeada. Divertido.

\- No hay nada que desee más en este mundo que tenerte por fin, Pepper. Pero quiero que nuestra primera vez juntos sea especial. Quiero que ambos lo recordemos con detalle a la mañana siguiente. ¿Crees que es demasiado pedir?

Pepper lo mira fijamente, con las mejillas enrojecidas. Parpadea dos veces, mirándolo un poco incrédula.

\- No, yo es yo… ¡No estoy tan borracha! Todavía sé lo que hago ¿Sabes? Tú, hueles tan bien y este ridículo vestido que me he puesto para impresionarte. Yo… Tony… Por favor, quédate esta noche… No sabes lo que llevo planeándolo todo. Era… es… perfecto.

Tony se acerca más a ella y la abraza rodeando su espalda, besándola con amor en los labios, un roce sutil.

\- Me quedaré.-contesta con firmeza.-Pero solo a dormir.-aclara después mientras la pelirroja frunce el ceño, enfadada con su cabezonería.

Tony está reticente a dejarla sola después de esa confesión. No quiere decepcionarla. Ha decidido que le pondrá el pijama y la meterá en su cama. Esperará a que se duerma apaciblemente. Velará su sueño por un rato. Después intentará encontrar las llaves de su coche y se irá. Dentro de su cabeza es un buen plan. No puede fallar.

Pepper no para de tropezarse durante todo el camino hasta su casa, subida en sus blancos tacones de diez centímetros, preciosos pero poco prácticos, de apretarse contra él, besarle e intentar meterle mano descaradamente.

Llegan besándose hasta el apartamento de Pepper. Parando frente a la puerta principal, la del ascensor y la del portal.

En cuanto han atravesado el umbral y cerrado la puerta tras de sí, la chaqueta de la pelirroja vuela por el aire y aterriza sobre su sofá.

Tony ha establecido una línea clara: nada de sexo aquella noche pero nadie había dicho nada respecto a enrollarse repetidamente como dos adolescentes. Pero entonces, su Pepper lo coge de los hombros posesivamente y sin dejar de besarle le mete a la fuerza en su habitación, atravesando el salón del pequeño apartamento con rapidez. Y cuando le pilla más desprevenido, le tira sobre la cama.

No se puede negar que Pepper pone todo su empeño en conseguir lo que se propone. Tony se zafa de sus brazos como puede, sin poder dejar de besarla y notando como su sangre empieza a virar hacia una región en el sur de su anatomía. Notando como sus ajustados pantalones se vuelven incómodos. Inhala aire y respira hondo varias veces entre besos. Intentando controlarse.

\- Pep, vamos ven aquí.-dice mientras lucha desesperado con ella.

De un solo movimiento inesperado, hace que ambos rueden sobre la cama y deja a Pepper tendida sobre su espalda mientras él se levanta mirando alrededor de la habitación. Intentando recobrar el aliento y su pensamiento racional.

\- Tonyyyyy ¡Vuelve aquí, aún no he terminado contigo! Ni siquiera he empezado.-exclama ella molesta mientras intenta incorporarse para ir tras él, pero al hacerlo se marea, todo le da vueltas. Se tambalea y vuelve a caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

El ingeniero sonríe aliviado y mira en derredor por toda la habitación. Buscando el pijama de su amada y sexy pelirroja. Finalmente lo encuentra doblado pulcramente sobre la almohada de la cama. Se acerca bordeando el mueble a coger la parte de arriba, una camiseta gris con el dibujo de dos cerditos alegres y cuando vuelve junto a su novia, se encuentra que Pepper descansa aturdida sobre la cama suspirando lentamente. Con ambas manos sujetándose la cabeza en gesto de dolor.

\- Sabes, quizá si estoy algo mareada y cansada…-confiesa por fin, clavando sus hermosos y vidriosos ojos azules en él.

\- Pep, descansa.-contesta Tony calmadamente sentándose a su lado.-Te vendrá bien.

Acto seguido procede a quitarle los zapatos con suavidad y cuidado. Coge los estilettos blancos y los deja al lado del armario. Vuelve junto a ella y con mimo, le desabrocha el vestido, sus ojos enormes ante la visión de su increíblemente sensual cuerpo en ropa interior. Esas piernas tan largas, esas braguitas de encaje… Esa ropa interior debería estar prohibida en la mayoría de estados. Pepper había preparado la cita con mimo y él había sido lo suficientemente idiota como para llevarla a cenar a un mexicano en el que servían un nuevo cóctel llamado _Tequila Swing_ en copas del tamaño de una cabeza humana. Idiota, mil veces idiota. Se dice una y otra vez mientras desliza la camiseta del pijama de Pepper sobre su sujetador de sexy encaje negro. Mientras termina su trabajo se permite la libertad de toquetear con sutileza el lacito negro, haciéndolo resbalar entre sus dedos con deleite. Cuando vuelve a mirar a Pepper a los ojos, no encuentra el azul que espera sino sus párpados medio cerrados y una expresión de beatífico cansancio en su hermoso rostro. Lo último que escapa de sus labios es:

\- Quédate, Stark… Es… Una… orden…

Sonriente él la contempla caer en la inconsciencia. Por un momento Tony duda en si obedecer su petición será lo más razonable, al fin y al cabo es una violación de su privacidad. Quizá lo más sensato sea volver a la mansión y llamarla por la mañana. Pero su cabeza se llena de posibles escenarios de lo que ella pueda pensar sobre su presencia allí, en su cama, cuando despierte. Las posibilidades le parecen tan divertidas… Así que se queda. Simplemente la coge en brazos tiernamente, abre las sábanas y la mete dentro con cuidado de no despertarla, su precioso pelo rojizo esparcido en cascada sobre la almohada. La contempla deleitándose en la bella visión por unos segundos. Después se desviste con desgana, dejando la ropa sobre una silla cercana, hecha un burruño arrugado, hasta quedarse solo en sus bóxers, buscando comodidad que le permita dormir a gusto y se desliza junto a ella entre las mullidas sábanas.

\- Te quiero, preciosa.-dice cuando está seguro de que ella ya no puede oírle, mientras la besa primero en la mejilla y después en su cabello en gesto de buenas noches.

Pasa su brazo derecho por encima de su esbelta cintura, posesivo, y al poco rato se queda dormido a su lado.

* * *

 


	2. Amor Verdadero

A la mañana siguiente, Pepper despierta desorientada y con una memoria bastante distorsionada de la noche anterior. Abre los ojos con cuidado y lo primero que llama su atención es la tenue luz azulada que ilumina su habitación en penumbra. Sabe que nunca ha tenido una luz nocturna. Lentamente un suave calor la invade y sus manos tocan algo mullido junto a ella. Extrañamente todo le resulta muy familiar. Decide abrir los ojos por completo y se encuentra con la cara de Tony junto a ella. Compartiendo su almohada. Ese bello durmiente, piensa solamente, todavía medio dormida, una chispa de puro amor atraviesa su pecho. El peso de una de sus enormes manos sobre su vientre se hace presente. Y se enternece. Al fin identifica la luz azulada como proveniente de su reactor ARK que se abre paso a través de la sábana blanca en la que están envueltos. Tony se estira un poquito y bosteza tenuemente mientras ella lo observa con detenimiento, recostándose de lado para poder estudiarle mejor de cerca. Un solo pensamiento cruza su mente: quiere despertar ante esa maravillosa visión cada mañana, durante el resto de su vida.

Y de pronto, su mente racional se aclara lo suficiente para que ella sea consciente de que Tony está dormido, junto a ella, en SU cama de SU apartamento. Rápidamente destapa la sábana y observa que lleva puesta la camiseta de su pijama y su ropa interior intacta y Tony está en calzoncillos. Un suspiro de alivio escapa de sus labios… Aunque eso no quiere decir nada, ataca su mente analítica. Puede que ellos, puede que él… Y después se vistieran para no coger frío y… De pronto sus ojos se fijan en su pecho desnudo y musculado, en un impulso irrefrenable desliza la punta de sus dedos por el reactor ARK, cuya luz baña sus dedos en brillante azul y después con suavidad exquisita por la piel maltratada de alrededor, donde las señales del envenenamiento por paladio son ya tan sólo un mal recuerdo del pasado. Pepper le ha visto desnudo de cintura para arriba MUCHAS veces, pero nunca antes le había estado permitido TOCAR a su antojo. Con cuidado para no despertarlo, alarga el resto de su mano derecha en dirección a su llamativo músculo pectoral izquierdo y... De pronto un sonido de risa contagiosa la sobresalta completamente y cuando mira en dirección a su cara, él la está observando divertido. Completamente despierto.

\- Buenos días, Potts ¿Interrumpo algo?-la saluda con sus sonrisa sexy marca de la casa.-Puedes seguir, es muy agradable…-le guiña el ojo contento.

Pepper se retira como movida por un resorte, con las mejillas un poco enrojecidas, ligeramente avergonzada de haber sido pillada invadiendo su privacidad de esa manera y se aparta un poco más hacia SU lado de la cama. De pronto cae en la cuenta de algo y todavía se sonroja más.

\- Tony, sé sincero y contéstame. Tu y yo dime si anoche pasó algo… ¿Pasó?-pregunta con una adorable cara de duda.

Tony decide aprovechar el momento de aturdimiento de su persona favorita, siempre tan correcta y formal.

\- No te preocupes, Pep fue maravilloso y completamente seguro. Me dijiste que estabas tomando la píldora.-dijo él socarronamente mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo aún más y señalando las pastillas anticonceptivas sobre la mesita de noche. En realidad se percató de ellas cuando recorrió la habitación en busca de su pijama.

Pepper lo mira fijamente por un instante sin saber a ciencia cierta si dice la verdad o le está vacilando. Recuerda haber tomado la píldora ayer, como todas las mañanas desde hace un mes. Recuerda haber planeado aquel resultado para su cita de este viernes deliberadamente, pero después del _Tequila Swing_ y el viaje en coche hasta su apartamento lo demás está un poco turbio. Hay abrazos, roces y besos en su nebulosa. Eso seguro. Pero no puede dilucidar que más ha pasado entre ellos. Se siente mal por no recordarlo, no sabe muy bien qué hacer ni qué decir.

\- Oh Tony no puedo creerlo. Tras años de acusarte de insensible irresponsable que ahora sea yo la que no puede recordar que tu y yo finalmente… No me acuerdo de nada. Y me gustaría poder hacerlo… Lo siento yo…

Tony sonríe todavía más y rompe a reír súbitamente en medio de su discurso entrecortado. Ella lo mira enfadada y desconcertada.

\- ¿Te parece gracioso, grandísimo idiota?

Su chica empieza a indignarse y Tony decide que ya se ha reído bastante a su costa. No quiere tentar a su suerte y que ella termine por echarle de la casa, se está demasiado bien allí y es muy temprano para un sábado. Las calles ni siquiera estarán puestas.

\- Tranquila Pepper, no pasó nada.-aclara con ternura.- Y no por falta de interés por tu parte.-añade socarronamente.-Estabas bastante perjudicada por el _Tequila Swing_ , bendito sea, y aunque no lo creas fui capaz de controlar mis instintos más primarios. Aunque no fue fácil rechazarte. Me encanta tu lado salvaje.

Ella lo mira fijamente.

\- El tequila no me sienta demasiado bien. Me pasa desde adolescente.

Él vuelve a sonreírle. Y la besa en los labios con cariño.

\- Es bueno saberlo. Adoro tu parte desinhibida, Pep. Estás muy graciosa cuando me seduces sin pudor. Pero como te dije anoche: quiero que puedas recordar con detalle nuestra primera vez. Cuando quiera que sea que suceda. Ah y Potts de ahora en adelante intentaré tener una botella de tequila siempre a mano, para futuros eventos, ya sabes…

Pepper suspiró exasperada y lo miró con ternura.

\- Gracias. Por cambiarme de ropa y meterme en la cama. Quien lo diría. Tony Stark ha resultado ser todo un caballero.

Tony la miró y agachó la cabeza tímidamente.

\- Tú siempre consigues sacar lo mejor de mí, Pepper. Eres mi persona especial… Y yo haría lo que fuera…

De pronto, Pepper repara en que sin duda él habría visto su ropa interior al desvestirla y el solo pensar en el propósito que la había llevado a ponérsela, en lo atractivo que esta su hombre recién levantado, en lo romántico que es lo que le está diciendo y en la suave mano rodeando su cintura, la impulsa a terminar lo que empezaron. Así que se adelanta con decisión, lo coge de las mejillas para interrumpirle. Ambos se inclinan para acercarse un poco más.

\- Sólo por eso, te mereces un premio especial.-dice ella abalanzándose sobre él.-Y por suerte para ti estamos en una cama, medio desnudos y mis facultades mentales se encuentran al 100% por lo que podré recordar todo lo que hagamos hoy aquí. Para siempre.

Tony traga saliva ruidosamente y de inmediato sus palabras encienden su deseo tan vívidamente como la noche anterior. Pero antes de dejarse llevar pregunta inseguro:

\- ¿No te duele la cabeza o algo parecido? ¿Y la resaca? Porque no hay ninguna necesidad de acelerar y esto… ¿Quieres una aspirina? Te la puedo traer…

Pepper sabe al momento que Tony está aterrado. Lo conoce demasiado bien. Miedo a defraudarla. A no ser todo lo que ella espera de él.

\- Me duele un poco aquí.-dice señalándose la sien derecha.-Si me das un beso igual se cura.- sonríe pícaramente en su dirección.

El ingeniero se inclina y deposita un beso justo donde ella le ha indicado. Acto seguido su novia dice:

\- Aquí también.-señalándose la mejilla, que él besa sin dudar.- Y aquí.-pone la punta de sus dedos sobre sus incitantes labios.

Su siguiente movimiento es ponerse sobre él. Sus caderas aplastándolo contra el colchón.

\- Cállate Stark y bésame.-dice solamente.

Tony sonríe, mucho más tranquilo y mucho más excitado.

\- Oh Potts no sabes cómo he deseado que llegara este momento… El momento de empezar con nuestra interminable maratón sexual. Porque lo va a ser… Interminable…

Ella le pellizca sutilmente en el brazo y muerde el lóbulo de su oreja con fruición. Él se estremece ante el contacto.

\- No eres el único.-contesta ella después mientras se quita la camiseta del pijama dejándole ver de nuevo su sensual ropa interior.- Este no suele ser el conjunto que llevo al trabajo ¿sabes?

\- Que pervertida, Señorita Potts.- sonríe él a su vez, observando su cremosa piel bajo la escasa tela sin perder detalle.-Tratando de seducirme de esta manera tan premeditada.

Pepper lo calla con un beso que resulta ser profundamente apasionado al tiempo que romántico. Haciendo que su cabeza se incline con fuerza contra la almohada, Tony deja escapar un suspiro de deseo ahogado, mientras sus manos proceden a acariciar la espalda de Pepper y liberar sus pechos de su bella prisión de encaje negro.

\- Ooh Pep.-susurra besando su hombro suave y desnudo. Deslizando sus labios suavemente hacia su cuello, dejando marcas en la suave piel blanca.-No sabes lo que produces en mí.

Sus manos trabajan sobre el cierre del sostén sin descanso. De pronto sus labios y su lengua están sobre sus pechos y sobre sus pezones. El sujetador abandonado sobre el suelo del dormitorio. Pepper se retuerce de placer ante cada caricia mojada y delicada. Cada uno de sus sonidos ahogados de éxtasis es verdadera música en los oídos de Tony cuya excitación ha llegado al punto de ser insoportable. Su erección pugna por ser liberada. Pepper lo nota y pronto dos pequeñas manos delicadas cumplen su deseo y acarician tenuemente su miembro mientras retiran la tela hacia abajo. Él hace el resto moviendo sus piernas y pronto los bóxers son abandonados entre la ropa de cama a sus pies. De pronto, Tony decide tomar el control de la situación y les hace girar entre las sábanas, apoyando la cabeza de Pepper contra la almohada en dulce revancha y su ligero y esbelto cuerpo contra el colchón, sin misericordia. Tony ahora se encuentra sobre ella, dominándola. Los ojos azules le miran expectantes, anticipando su próximo movimiento, las pupilas como brasas negras imbuidas de puro deseo. Es tan hermosa, piensa Tony y desliza sus manos por los flancos de su cuerpo desde las axilas a las caderas masajeándola sin parar mientras la contempla en silencio durante un buen rato. Maravillado de la reacción que tiene su tacto sobre ella. Pepper se estremece de deseo entre sus brazos. Y Tony siente la imperiosa necesidad de entregárselo todo, olvidando su propio placer durante el tiempo que sea necesario. Así que por fin se mueve hacia abajo y sus labios chupetean un pezón erizado, hinchado y rugoso, su lengua lo lame sin descanso, Pepper bajo él emite sonidos guturales, mientras sus manos callosas y firmes han seguido hacia abajo, con delicadeza, marcando un ritmo propio sobre el vello pelirrojo que se adivina sobre el encaje negro de sus braguitas. Tony la acaricia sutilmente más abajo, por encima de la finísima tela y la estimulación doble (en sus pechos y sobre su clítoris) es suficiente para volverla loca de pasión. Necesita más roce, mucho más.

\- Tony, por favor…-suplica en un susurro arqueando sus caderas y apretando su intimidad contra su mano.

Él sonríe sobre su pecho derecho y besa su pezón tras soltarlo. Repite la operación de lamer el de su pecho izquierdo y Pepper sisea, su cabeza arqueada hacia atrás en la almohada.

\- Mmmmm si, nena.-murmura él extasiado sobre la estimulada piel.

Sus manos más abajo siguen con las caricias y una de ellas se introduce entre la tela y la piel mojada de su feminidad. Una urgencia animal se apodera de Tony mientras desliza sus dedos por su centro húmedo, una y otra vez. Pepper se muerde el labio inferior gime y gime, arqueándose sin remedio. Deseando alcanzar su clímax con desesperación. Y entonces sus labios jugosos abandonan sus pechos y trazan besos por su abdomen. Se detienen. Tony se levanta a mirarla a los ojos y con un nuevo movimiento felino vuelve a inclinarse para arrancar las braguitas con sus dientes, ayudándose de una de sus manos.

Segundos después la tela ha desaparecido destrozada y la lengua de Tony reparte caricias húmedas sobre su clítoris. Pepper intenta protestar por el destrozo de sus braguitas, elegidas con tanto mimo para la ocasión, pero es incapaz de hacer el reproche, de hablar, solo puede gemir y respirar entrecortadamente. Al principio siente como los pelillos de su vello facial le hacen cosquillas, son rugosos en algunos lugares, pero muy pronto se siente como una fruta siendo devorada suave pero irremediablemente. Él sabe muy bien lo que está haciendo, la frecuencia entre caricias, la presión y succión justas, ese movimiento de su lengua… Su último pensamiento coherente se desvanece en una nebulosa de placer cuando él redobla sus esfuerzos y succiona, besa, lame y ella siente que está muriendo de deseo entre sus labios. La estimulación se mantiene durante un rato. Para. Después sigue. Pepper empuja su cabeza con fuerza, contra el centro de su anatomía, rogándole que siga sin palabras. Tras varios minutos de disfrutar de su boca y su legua, sucede. El primer orgasmo es fulminante, su espalda se arquea sobre la cama, se agarra con fuerza a las sábanas y las arruga, su cabeza se arquea hacia atrás con urgencia sobre la almohada y es tan violento que todos sus músculos se vuelven de gelatina mientras navega las suaves olas que le siguen. Pero entonces, sin darle tiempo a reponerse, Tony hace un movimiento extraño con su lengua al tiempo que acaricia su pezón derecho con la punta de las yemas de sus dedos, y aunque parezca imposible, Pepper se está corriendo de nuevo con más fuerza que antes.

\- Aaaah Dioooooooooosssssss Tonyyyyyyyyyyy

Grita con fuerza. Mueve la cabeza sin control a ambos lados de la almohada. Vibrando. Sintiendo el increíble placer con cada fibra de su ser. Increíblemente tensa, después laxa, por primera vez es capaz de ver luces brillantes ante ella, el segundo orgasmo la barre por entero mientras siente a Tony lamer con delicadeza el reguero de néctar que destila de su feminidad.

El corazón de Pepper late a mil por hora y ella se siente como de gelatina.

\- Tony, Tony, Tony…-se escucha susurrar como en un mantra, pero le parece ajeno, como si lo susurrara otra persona.

Oírla decir su nombre con esa reverencia lleva al ingeniero a grados inabarcables de excitación sexual. Necesita hacerla suya como el aire para respirar. Nunca ha sentido este deseo por nadie. Este dolor quemante, esta fruición por ella que hace que para él saborear su intimidad sea una de las mejores experiencias de toda su vida. Pero necesita más.

Pepper sigue estremeciéndose, todos sus nervios enviando señales placenteras. Es como si hubiera muerto y estuviera en el cielo. La sensación es tan intensa que respira con dificultad.

\- Sssh ya pasó.-la tranquiliza Tony mientras la mira a los ojos, levantándola del lecho ligeramente para posicionarla sobre él, abrazándola contra su musculoso pecho con ternura. No puede apenas creer que su cuerpo haya reaccionado de esa manera tan intensa a sus atenciones.

Ahora están sentados sobre la cama, abrazados. La erección de él rozando el abdomen de ella, dura y caliente al mismo tiempo. Quisiera darle más tiempo para que se recupere, pero siente que apenas es capaz de controlar su tremenda excitación.

\- Oh Pep, te necesito tanto…-susurra tentativamente junto a su oído.

Ella le besa con fruición por toda respuesta. Es incapaz de formar palabras coherentes. Así que intenta expresarse con hechos. En ese beso apasionado le agradece todas sus atenciones anteriores. Su sabor se entremezcla. Sus lenguas se entrelazan con violencia, mientras una de sus manos se desliza entre sus cuerpos entrelazados guiando a Tony a la abertura caliente entre sus piernas. Él, todavía alborozado de haber obtenido su permiso para poseerla, la penetra dulcemente, con cuidado. Sus paredes se estrechan sobre su pene, es increíblemente erótico y maravilloso. Ella aprieta con fuerza sus piernas contra sus caderas y Tony se eleva para ir poco a poco introduciendo su miembro viril en el interior de su amada y empieza a moverse primero con suavidad después con violencia, sosteniéndola por las caderas y dejando las marcas de sus dedos sobre su suave piel. Siempre con cuidado de alejar el reactor ARK de su delicada piel. Pepper se inclina sobre él y jadea con violencia. Por fin, se ve capaz de hablar:

\- Tony, si, no pares…

\- Dios Pep.-gruñe él en éxtasis.-Eres tan perfecta… No podré aguantar mucho…

Ella aprieta sus caderas sobre él. Las paredes de su vagina le exprimen expertamente, cada movimiento le hace enloquecer de placer, Tony siente que va a explotar de puro amor y deseo. Nunca ha sentido algo como eso. Es nuevo para él. Siente ganas de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Con la cabeza hundida sobre su fragante cuello, aspirando su olor de mujer mezclado sutilmente con el de ese perfume tan excitante. Ambos siguen moviéndose durante un rato más en sincronía perfecta.

Es más que sexo, oh mucho más. No hay palabras para describirlo. Tony ha tenido sexo con cientos de mujeres y esta maravillosa e indescriptible sensación no se le parece en nada. Esta haciéndole el amor. Quizá de manera demasiado rápida y torpe para lo que él es capaz de conseguir, porque está demasiado excitado. Nunca ha estado TAN excitado, tan al límite de su autocontrol. Esta mujer es capaz de volverlo absolutamente loco. Pero es mucho más que eso, es la tremenda conexión. Por fin Pepper y él están conectados de una manera mucho más íntima y personal. Como siempre debieron estarlo y se da cuenta de lo maravilloso que es, por fin su relación de tantos años ha derivado en la relación de pareja que ambos deseaban. Y no es nada extraño, simplemente es lo que tenía que pasar. Familiar y totalmente increíble en su hermosa perfección. Ahora es un creyente y sabe que el amor es real. Ambos están completos, al fin. Y con este único pensamiento alcanza el éxtasis en el interior de su gran amor verdadero. Quizá demasiado pronto para lo que a él le habría gustado que durara ese momento de unión entre ambos.

Pepper mientras tanto se ha maravillado de la emoción de sentir como Tony le hace el amor con delicadeza y pasión animal simultáneamente. Intenta proporcionarle todo el placer del que es capaz con el movimiento adecuado de sus caderas ante sus envites. Son demasiadas sensaciones a asimilar en tan poco tiempo. Siente que por fin son uno solo. Están completos. Le ama más que a nada y entonces es cuando su cerebro asimila que un nuevo orgasmo se está apoderando de su cuerpo. Esta vez es cálido y suave. Se abre paso en su interior como si se tratara de una flor que se abre, el calor irradia por todas las fibras de su cuerpo. Un momento después se ha ido, y Pepper navega las olas sutiles con una inmensa sonrisa de felicidad.

Son los tres mejores orgasmos que recuerda. Y diferentes entre sí. En menos de una hora, Tony la ha llevado al cielo y de vuelta a la tierra. Ha puesto su mundo patas arriba de nuevo. Pero de una forma completamente distinta a las que ella estaba acostumbrada hasta entonces.

El amor de su vida se entrega por completo a su propio éxtasis en cuanto siente que ella se estremece de deseo entre sus brazos, incapaz de seguir controlándose. Tony siente su propio orgasmo golpeándole con ferocidad alcanzando el placer más completo y perfecto en cuestión de segundos. Las paredes vaginales de Pepper le exprimen sin misericordia y calientes emisiones de semen son expulsadas dentro de ella. Hasta la última gota.

El reactor ARK emite un suave aleteo azulado como las alas de un pájaro que intentara volar, como si el corazón de Tony reconociera a su dueña y la estuviese saludando. Es sólo un instante, inmediatamente la luz vuelve a brillar fija.

Tony respira trabajosamente, agotado, y tras unos cuantos minutos, aún no es capaz de elaborar pensamientos coherentes. Pepper lo acaricia con suavidad, desde el cabello hasta la espalda, todavía unidos como un solo cuerpo. Sudorosos. Intentando recuperar su respiración. Su cabeza reposa sobre su hombro derecho, el pelo sudoroso aplastado contra su piel.

Por fin, recupera el aliento. Trabajosamente, con esfuerzo.

\- Lo… Lo… Siento. Lo siento, Pepper… Ha sido demasiado pronto… No… he… podido… Después de saborearte no he podido…

\- Tranquilo Tony...-ríe ella suavemente sobre su hombro, sin dejar de acariciarle.

Poco a poco empiezan a separarse, Tony abandona con reticencia su cálido interior, se quedan sentados, sus piernas un poco más separadas. Sus frentes juntas, sus alientos entremezclados, mirándose a los ojos.

\- Estarás decepcionada… Ha sido demasiado breve, créeme que no acostumbro a… No suele ser así… Pero tú… yo… Pensaba en ti, en nosotros… Te sentía en todas partes… Y entonces… No he podido más. Perdí el control.

Su mano suave le acaricia la mejilla derecha con afecto, sus suaves dedos siguiendo la línea de su barba por la mandíbula.

\- En serio, Tony no importa. Ha sido… Tremendamente halagador.-dijo encontrando por fin la palabra que buscaba.-E intenso.

\- Más bien decepcionante.-contesta él con cierto pesar.-Para mí el final ha sido asombroso pero para ti…

\- Me has proporcionado tres orgasmos extraordinarios.-Eso hizo que la cara de su novio se iluminara por completo, borrando todas sus dudas de un plumazo.- Y he hecho descontrolarse de deseo al gran Tony Stark.-comentó con gracia.-Eso debe hacer de mi la mujer más sexy del mundo. ¿O no?

\- Sin duda lo eres, amor.-contestó él con admiración sincera en la voz.

La palabra sale de los labios de Tony antes de que tenga tiempo de procesarla, sorprendiéndoles a los dos. Sus ojos muestran sorpresa y miedo al rechazo. Pepper se muerde el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

\- Te amo.-confirma él en un susurro ahogado. Apenas audible. Ya no tiene sentido negarlo. Ni siquiera aunque se arriesgue a saber que ella no siente lo mismo por él.

\- Yo también te quiero, Tony.- sonríe ella a su vez, mientras juguetea con un pequeño mechón de su cabello castaño.- ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? ¿Con lo que me haces sentir?

\- Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú, Pepper Potts. Y soy inmensamente feliz de saber que me quieres. Sé que no podría vivir sin ti.

Tony suspira hondo. Después sonríe y le acaricia el brazo con ternura. Su sonrisa torcida, la especial, dedicada exclusivamente a ella. Pepper le devuelve una sonrisa capaz de iluminar el bosque más oscuro en invierno y después dice con estudiada seriedad:

\- Deberíamos levantarnos y desayunar algo. Necesitamos reponer fuerzas.

\- Ya habrá tiempo para comer. La comida no es lo que más llama mi atención en este momento, Pep.-contesta Tony mientras acaricia con suma delicadeza su hombro sudoroso.-He esperado durante demasiado tiempo para poder tenerte, por fin, entre mis brazos.-contesta mientras deposita un dulce beso sobre su cabeza.-No pienso moverme de aquí durante un buen rato. Además tengo una idea en mente que seguro que te va a encantar.

\- ¿Y esa idea es?-pregunta ella con segunda intención.

\- Pasarnos la mañana de este sábado aquí, sin movernos de tu cama.-dice mientras la empuja contra el colchón y se recuesta a su lado. Apoyando el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo sobre la cama y acariciando su abdomen con la yema de un dedo. Haciéndole cosquillas.-Y salir solo a reponer fuerzas cuando sea estrictamente necesario.

\- Me gusta esa idea.-contesta ella de inmediato.

Pepper sonríe contra su suave cuello depositando un beso húmedo allí y rueda con cuidado su posición para acercarse más a él y poder abrazarlo con más fuerza.

Un rato después, sus grandes manos y sus calientes labios siguen acariciándola, recorriéndola como suaves mariposas, aprendiendo su cuerpo de memoria, cada zona erógena, encendiéndola de deseo pausadamente, con estudiada parsimonia y después, cuando está a punto de volverse completamente loca de deseo, él vuelve a hacerle el amor, lentamente esta vez, sin prisa, llevándola al clímax de nuevo.

Son pasadas las dos de la tarde cuando deciden comer algo. Necesitan recuperar fuerzas. Pepper se pone la camiseta del pijama por encima y coge unas braguitas nuevas del cajón del armario, tomando un vaso y su píldora diaria de la mesita de noche mientras Tony se pone sus calzoncillos, después ambos se dirigen a la cocina.

Su novio apenas la deja calentar el aceite, jugueteando, besándola en el cuello, haciéndole cosquillas mientras intenta romper el huevo en la sartén.

\- Podrías ayudarme a cocinar en vez de distraerme.-se queja ella medio en broma.

Tony ríe, feliz. Parte de los huevos revueltos dejan el pijama de Pepper completamente decorado de amarillo. Consiguen terminar el plato y se sirven una gran jarra de agua. Se sientan en el sofá, Tony junto a Pepper, ella apoyando parte de su cuerpo sobre él. Cada uno con su plato de huevos revueltos acompañados de un buen trozo de pan en la mano, dejan los vasos sobre la mesita baja para no derramar su contenido por accidente.

Están terminando de comer su bien ganado almuerzo cuando el ingeniero deja su plato vacio al lado de la jarra de agua, sobre la mesa, después le pasa el brazo por los hombros.

\- Pepper, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo íntimo?-dice, su expresión curiosa.

Ella se sorprende, pero asiente. Al fin y al cabo ya es hora de compartirlo todo.

\- Sí, pero me reservo el derecho a contestar después de saber la pregunta.-ríe un poco mientras se lleva el tenedor cargado de comida a la boca.

Con el pelo revuelto y las mejillas encendidas a causa de la maratón sexual, el castaño puede jurar que nunca la ha visto más hermosa.

\- He estado dándole vueltas a algo… Antes, cuando…-se traba su novio buscando la forma de seguir.-Por la manera en que gemías y el comportamiento de tu cuerpo… Quiero decir… ¿Ninguno de esos idiotas egoístas con los que estuviste saliendo durante años supo usar correctamente su lengua para proporcionarte el placer que te mereces?

Tony Stark se queda mirándola fijamente esperando una respuesta. Los ojos azules se abren desmesuradamente por la sorpresa. Más por la banalidad con la que él habla de su vida sexual, del sexo oral, igual que si se tratara de la última actualización de JARVIS. Conociéndole como le conoce no debería de extrañarla. Pero no se lo esperaba en medio del almuerzo. Pepper traga de una vez el mordisco de huevos revueltos que tiene en la boca, levanta la cabeza para mirarle mejor.

\- Alguno de ellos…-empieza tímidamente.-Un par de ellos.-prosigue sin saber muy bien como está reuniendo el valor para hacerlo, sus mejillas empezando a ruborizarse todavía más.-Normalmente he tenido pareja por poco tiempo, mis novios formales bueno… Todos acababan hartos de la atención que te prestaba, de lo demandante que era mi trabajo como tu asistente personal.-Tony asiente comprensivamente y acaricia su mano con suavidad, invitándola a seguir.-Y bueno, sí solía acostarme con ellos, pero hay actividades que requieren un mayor grado de intimidad y confianza y yo… Ninguna de las veces en que lo hicimos fue como hoy. Ninguno lo hizo tan bien como tú. Pienso que mi reacción también tuvo que ver con que fueras TÚ, no sé si sabes que llevo años, bueno… Sabes que me atraes sexualmente desde hace mucho. Desde antes de saber que también te amaba, eso vino después…-levanta la mirada para localizar el marrón de sus ojos.-Y también supongo que ninguno de ellos tenía la experiencia en el campo que tienes tú.-termina ligeramente incómoda con su pasado de mujeriego, pero él sacó el tema, piensa un poco contrariada.

Pepper aparta la mirada, centrándose en darle vueltas con el tenedor al último mordisco de huevos revueltos que queda en su plato. De pronto una gran mano está en su barbilla, subiendo su cabeza de tal modo que vuelven a mirarse a los ojos durante lo que parece una vida entera. Finalmente, él se inclina y la besa en los labios, apenas un roce sutil, amoroso.

\- No negaré mi experiencia en la materia.-aclara después.-No tendría caso, me conoces mejor que nadie. Pero ni por un segundo pienses que no eres mi persona especial. La única mujer que ha sido capaz de hacerme sentir…-las palabras no son su fuerte y Tony no sabe como catalogar algo tan grande. Siente que incluso la palabra amor se queda corta para describir la conexión tan especial que comparten ellos dos.-Lo que me haces sentir.

\- Siempre tan elocuente…-Pepper sonríe.

\- Lo intento ¿vale?-sigue él contrariado por no saber expresarse tan bien como querría en materia de sentimientos.- Lo que quiero decir es que podría pasarme horas enteras devorándote. Y al igual que tú, no me había pasado nunca antes. No tener bastante de ti. Querer siempre un poco más. Es porque eres TÚ. Y no entiendo como todos esos estúpidos que te tuvieron antes no lo hicieron. Pero peor para ellos, inútiles.-terminó con rabia, el sólo pensamiento de que hay hombres sobre la Tierra que han tenido a su adorada Pepper antes que él le da ganas de matar. Pero no volverán a tocarla, piensa posesivo, ahora es suya.

La boca de la pelirroja se abre tanto que por un momento siente que su barbilla tocará el suelo.

\- ¿Qué estás? ¿Qué?

\- Visto lo visto, tendríamos que entrenar. Va a ser un poco duro, porque lo que quiero es llevarte casi hasta el final y después parar ¿sabes? Te vas a sentir un poco frustrada, pero merece la pena, en serio… Entrenar. Para que tu cuerpo pueda soportarlo, quiero decir, lo de encadenar varios orgasmos. Conozco una buena técnica y lo que te decía, literalmente: durante horas. Me están entrando ganas de tomar el postre y no sé si ha quedado lo suficientemente claro pero quiero que mi postre seas tú. Es decir, termínate ese trozo que tienes en el plato, necesitarás las calorías claro y después…

La pelirroja, que sólo de oírle ha empezado a imaginar lo que le está describiendo y a sentir un agradable calor irradiando desde el centro de su anatomía, interrumpe su desasosegante retahíla con un beso apasionado, muerde su labio inferior a modo de castigo y después lo suelta.

\- Eres incorregible. No puedes dejar de pensar ni un minuto en el sexo…

\- ¿Después de probarte? No, me lo pones muy difícil, Potts con ese cuerpo contoneante a penas vestido. ¿Eso es un sí?-pregunta él ilusionado.

\- Un tal vez.-contesta ella pensando que no se lo va a poner en bandeja, aunque ya ha decidido que se muere por sentirlo sobre ella de nuevo. Pero que sería de su relación sin esos tira y afloja tan divertidos.

\- Quiero hacerlo todo, probarlo todo, contigo lo quiero todo, Pep y para siempre.-dice alborozado.

\- Mentiría si no dijera que yo también.-contesta ella a su vez.

Tony sonríe entusiasmado, como un niño al que Santa Claus le ha dejado el regalo que más deseaba por Navidad. A Pepper le parece lo más adorable que ha visto en toda su vida. Piensa en él, en ella, en la estupidez de aguardar tanto tiempo por el maravilloso premio de disfrutar de sus cuerpos hasta caer extenuados de placer y cansancio mientras termina su comida y se levanta para llevar los platos y los vasos a la pila del fregadero. En un instante, los fuertes brazos de su novio la están rodeando desde atrás y sus labios suaves depositan un beso tierno sobre su cuello.

Augura una gran tarde. Igual o mejor que la mañana.

* * *


	3. Promesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de los eventos de Nueva York Tony espera que Pepper cumpla su promesa...

Hoy hace exactamente cuatro días piensa Tony mientras se seca el pelo con una toalla suave. Él lleva meses sin ser realmente consciente del paso del tiempo, ni del día de la semana en que se encuentra. Desde que Pepper se convirtió en CEO y dejó de recordarle cada reunión de la agenda, desde que su agenda se quedó casi vacía y pasó a ser la de ella. Siempre está absorbido en sus propios proyectos, sin tiempo para nada más. Pero hoy es diferente. Cuatro días desde _"La Batalla De Nueva York"_ como la bautizaron los medios de comunicación. A Tony le parece un nombre demasiado glamouroso para definir el momento en que el cielo se abrió inundando Manhattan de tropas chitauri y él tuvo que salvarlos a todos atravesando ese portal… Pensando que todo acababa allí.

El ingeniero camina hacia el sofá del salón con el pelo goteando. Acaba de ponerse ropa de estar limpia y sabe que esta vez su novia no dirá nada porque la reciba en pantalones sueltos y camiseta gastada. Necesitan descanso, mental y físico. Ambos.

Es la primera _noche de cita_ desde el incidente y decir que Tony arde en deseos de materializar la promesa que le hizo Pepper antes de que el mundo estallara en pedazos sería decir poco. Desea sentirse vivo más que nunca, desea sentirla, sentir y no pensar. Y es cuando Pepper le ama físicamente cuando consigue que ella sea el único pensamiento en su mente, no hay nada comparable a eso. La espera se le está haciendo eterna.

Ella lleva fuera parte de la tarde. Tuvo que salir de la _Torre Stark_ unas horas antes en dirección al ayuntamiento para reunirse con el alcalde primero y después dar explicaciones sobre la reunión a los medios de comunicación. Las conversaciones mantenidas con la alcaldía son sobre la ayuda que _Industrias Stark_ piensa aportar en fondos materiales para la reconstrucción de la ciudad. Acaba de terminar la rueda de prensa, Tony estuvo viéndola por televisión antes de meterse en la ducha, sabe que su chica estará al caer.

Cuando por fin llega, diez minutos después, él apenas la deja aterrizar en el ático.

\- ¡Pep, aquí estas! Te estaba esperando.-dice apartando la toalla mojada a un lado y haciéndole un gesto a Pepper para que se siente a su lado.

\- Obviamente.- responde ella sonriente.- ¿Qué otra cosa podrías hacer en una noche como hoy?

A la pelirroja le encanta que él mantenga viva la tradición que instauraron de guardar los viernes de cada semana para ellos solos, para compartir su intimidad de pareja. En semanas como esta, es reconfortante volver a la muy añorada normalidad y estos pequeños gestos son de mucha ayuda. Deja la chaqueta del traje negro y el bolso sobre la primera silla que encuentra y se acerca a él.

\- Es _noche de cita_ , Potts. Y te recuerdo que una noche de cita muy especial. Espero con ansia que cumplas la promesa que me hiciste. Y como me preguntes cuál, juro que…

Pepper se acerca hasta él. El movimiento de sus caderas es prohibitivamente sensual hasta cuando no lo pretende, Tony se deleita en verla llegar hasta él atravesando el salón. Cuando llega a su altura, ella se inclina ligeramente y deposita un casto beso a modo de saludo en sus labios entreabiertos. Después se separa de él y lo mira a los ojos.

\- ¿La de que pienso atarte al cabecero de la cama con tus corbatas de seda favoritas, de esas que anudaba a tu cuello cada mañana durante diez años mientras era tu asistente personal y después dominarte hasta que pierdas el control? ¿Esa promesa? Ya, claro.

Las pupilas de Tony se dilatan ostensiblemente y sus ojos vuelven a hacerse enormes, justo la misma reacción que tuvo aquel día frente a… Coulson. La primera vez que ella le propuso ese plan fue como recompensa a que aceptara su primera misión con el equipo de _Los Vengadores_. Pensar en el Agente Coulson y su desgraciado final pone un nudo en su garganta que Tony se esfuerza por obviar, dirigiendo sus pensamientos al hecho de que a causa del cansancio, obligaciones y todo lo que ocurrió aún no hayan podido llevarlo a cabo. Pero cuando volvió a casa sano y salvo después de casi perderlo todo, él solo quiso dormir abrazado a Pepper con cariño durante casi dos días enteros, los juegos sexuales habían quedado apartados. Hasta hoy.

\- Sí.-contesta solamente con voz tomada por la lujuria.- Y quiero que me llames Señor Stark todo el tiempo y yo te llamaré Señorita Potts. Y que te dejes puestos esos estilettos negros que llevas ahora mismo.

\- ¿Mis Manolo Blahnik? Ni lo sueñes. Sólo los exhibiré para ti hasta el momento de subirme a la cama, después se quedan en el suelo. A salvo.-recalca.

\- Pero Pep…-implora él.

\- Tony, no pienso volver a limpiar tus emisiones masculinas de mis carísimos zapatos de piel.

\- Puedes decir semen, Pepper. Es sólo una palabra. Además no tienes que limpiarlos, los tiraremos y te regalare otros iguales. Puedo comprarte todos los pares que quieras.

\- He dicho que no.-contesta ella sin dudar, con media sonrisa.- Confórmate con lo que te prometí. Ya es bastante pervertido ¿no te parece? Quiero que esta noche sea inolvidable.-le sonríe pícaramente mientras se sienta a su lado, deslizando su mano por el interior de su muslo de manera sutil.- Pero antes voy a llamar a un chino para que nos traigan la cena.

\- Pep, vamos… ¡No puedo esperar más! Ya estoy duchado y preparado. Sólo tengo que quitarme la ropa y…

Pepper le sonríe mientras alarga el brazo para coger el teléfono inalámbrico de la mesita baja.

\- Primero cenar, y después disfrutar.

Tony quiere protestar pero la promesa que le ha hecho hace rato que navega por su cerebro. Su anticipación lo tiene encendido en fuego y no quiere arriesgarse a que ella se enfade con él por una tontería y decida posponer el festival erótico para la próxima semana.

La cena transcurre animadamente, entre arroz tres delicias volador que se desparrama por todo el sofá y parte del parqué, la salsa agridulce que mancha levemente la falda del traje negro de Pepper y los trocitos de rollito de primavera que Tony le da a comer en la boca haciendo un desastre con los palillos de madera mientras juega a robarle un beso entre bocado y bocado. Ambos ríen. Comen tranquilos, la sensación de seguir vivos, juntos y con su día a día un poderoso catalizador para recuperar su felicidad y buen humor.

Después de un rato de conversar, saciados y relajados, Pepper deja el último envase de comida china vacío sobre la mesita de cristal. Tony la mira un instante, expectante y entonces Pepper se levanta del sofá y tira de su novio.

\- Vamos, pervertido llego la hora de la fiesta.-dice guiñándole un ojo seductoramente.

\- ¡Por fin!-contesta él siguiéndola de cerca por el pasillo.

\- ¿Tan desesperado estás?-bromea ella, consciente de que Tony se ha pasado la cena pensando en lo maravillosamente bien que encaja su cuerpo desnudo sobre el de él.

\- ¿Por tener sexo contigo, mi diosa? Siempre.-contesta él entrando a trapo.

\- Sólo por ese cumplido, voy a empezar la sesión completamente desnuda, como a ti más te gusta.-dice dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz y cogiéndolo de la mano, en dirección al dormitorio.

\- Pep, te quiero.-contesta él mirándola con evidente adoración.

\- Lo sé.-contesta ella riendo.

Atraviesan la puerta jugueteando, Pepper saca los utensilios para los juegos sexuales del armario: en el cajón de plástico donde los guardan hay esposas de tejido suave, bandas de terciopelo, plumas, lubricantes, algunos de sus vibradores, y muñequeras mullidas para atar. Cuando se da la vuelta con el recipiente en la mano, Tony está sentado sobre uno de los cojines del borde de su cama con dos corbatas muy familiares en la mano.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que están son las que más me gustan?-pregunta la pelirroja admirada.

\- ¿JARVIS?

\- El señor Stark introdujo un logaritmo en mi sistema para calcular las variables con un sistema de probabilidad bastante sencillo.-contesta de inmediato su mayordomo virtual.- Y estas dos son las que más veces ajustó usted alrededor de su cuello, Señorita Potts.

\- Matemática simple.-aclara Tony después.- La amarilla con estampados marrones es la que llevaba puesta el día que anuncié al mundo que era Iron Man pero la azul… ¿Hay alguna otra razón por la que te guste tanto?

Pepper se acerca y la toca delicadamente.

\- No lo recordarás pero esa es la que te regalé hace muchos años por el día del jefe cuando empecé a trabajar para ti. Y la otra… Simplemente tiene reflejos marrones, va bien con tus ojos. Por eso volví a elegirla para ti el día de tu triunfal rueda de prensa.

\- Ammm.-asiente él con parsimonia.-Interesante. Procuraré recordar a partir de ahora que esta fue un regalo especial.-dice señalando la azul por encima de los suaves dedos de ella.

Ambos se quedan mirando unos instantes sin saber que más decir.

\- Bueno Tony.-empieza después Pepper mientras le ayuda a quitarse la camiseta gris de un tirón.-Zapatos fuera, calcetines fuera. Sácate los pantalones y la ropa interior, si es que llevas.

\- Sí, Señorita Potts.-dice él mientras obedece, quedándose finalmente desnudo, como su madre lo trajo al mundo.-Y no, Señorita Potts.-añade después con media sonrisa.-No llevo ropa interior.

\- Correcto.-sonríe ella malévolamente. Ya se lo esperaba.

Desde que lo conoce que Tony siempre suele ir en plan comando por la casa. En sus tiempos de asistente ya llegó a verlo completamente desnudo en más de una ocasión e incluso está esa vez que le pilló dándose placer a sí mismo en el sofá del taller… Sus ojos se van hacia cierta parte de su robusta anatomía sin poder evitarlo y Pepper se lame el labio inferior.

Cuando vuelve a reaccionar, procede a quitar algunos cojines y a retirar las sábanas y el edredón de suave algodón egipcio. Golpetea repetidamente con la mano sobre el mueble.

\- Ahora extendido sobre el centro de la cama, Señor Stark.-dice ella con la misma autoridad que solía utilizar cuando era su asistente personal mientras lanza una nueva mirada de abajo a arriba a su prominente anatomía.

No es tanto el tratamiento, sino su manera de decirlo y el calor abrasante de su mirada azul recorriendo su anatomía lo que hace que un escalofrío de deseo ardiente atraviese la columna vertebral del ingeniero, que se apresura a cumplir con las demandas de su adorada novia.

\- Bien, Tony ponte cómodo y dame tus brazos.-dice ella siguiéndole y gateando sobre la cama, todavía completamente vestida.

Tony le pasa las dos corbatas y después se acomoda obediente sobre las sábanas, se desplaza hacia el centro y se queda semi acostado, su cabeza recostada contra el cabecero de la cama, las muñecas rozando las ataduras preparadas por Pepper.

\- Ahora, voy a atarte.-sigue ella.- Las corbatas son de seda, muy suaves y como envolverán el tejido de terciopelo mullido que he puesto sobre tus muñecas no dejarán marcas. Además el nudo estará bien flexible para que no haya peligro, pero no podrás soltarte ni moverte. No debe dolerte, así que si duele aunque sea lo más mínimo, te sientes mal, se te duermen los dedos o…-la pelirroja hace una pausa estratégica.-No puedes soportar tanta estimulación, o necesitas que te deje llegar al clímax antes de que yo considere que te lo mereces ¿Qué tienes que decir?

\- Malibú.-contesta él sin dudar, clavando sus ojos marrones en los suyos, dándole toda su confianza para proceder.- Pepper conozco las palabras de seguridad. Martini si quiero más.

\- Correcto.-sonríe ella malvadamente.-No creo que quieras más… Esta noche vas a rogarme como nunca antes, Stark…-dice ella cuando termina de atarlo al cabecero de la cama, sonriendo ante su obra.

Tony está echado con la espalda apoyada sobre su enorme cama y parte de la almohada, su cabeza contra el cabecero de caoba, los brazos separados y extendidos hacia arriba, atados a la madera noble por medio de las corbatas de seda. Tiene las piernas libres y ligeramente abiertas, cualquier posibilidad de movimiento anulada. La ejecutiva siente una nueva oleada de excitación al constatar lo absolutamente arrebatador y sexy que está su hombre totalmente a su merced. La confianza que deposita en ella al dejar que le haga esto poniendo al mismo tiempo un sentimiento cálido en su estómago. Pepper Potts nunca supo que tenía una parte tan pervertida hasta que empezó a probar diferentes juegos sexuales con el amor de su vida. Con él nada es aburrido y eso incluye la vida sexual. Tony le abrió todo un mundo de posibilidades aunque nunca hacen nada peligroso, a ellos no les van esas cosas de herirse y pegarse que excitan a otra gente. Probablemente porque esa otra gente no se pasa la mitad de la semana saliendo herida o al borde de la muerte por defender el planeta. Iron Man ya recibe su ración de golpes semanal, muchas gracias y Pepper ya sufre por su seguridad lo suficiente, por eso le dejó bien claro desde el primer día que estaba dispuesta a todo menos a azotarle, pegarle ni nada que tuviera que ver con la violencia física. De todas formas, ninguno de los dos soporta ver moratones o señales en el cuerpo del otro. Ni siquiera cuando se los hacen por accidente en alguna sesión de sexo salvaje, como aquella vez en la ducha, cuando Pepper se golpeó la cadera con la pared sin querer y Tony estuvo pidiéndole perdón durante quince días, hasta que la marca desapareció por completo. Esto es sólo un poco de excitación para alegrar su relación. Un juego inocente de dominación entre ambos.

Antes de levantarse de la cama otra vez, Pepper deposita un pequeño beso en sus labios, promesa de lo que está por venir.

\- Muy bien Tony, voy a desnudarme como te prometí antes y en cuanto esté empezamos. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Si, nena.-contesta él sin apartar los ojos de su esbelta figura.

Pepper se quita la camisa blanca con delicadeza y la guarda en el armario ropero, se desabrocha la falda, después el sujetador y todavía en braguitas se acerca a la mesita de noche para depositar allí su goma para el pelo, soltándose el cabello de manera totalmente sensual, sabe que a él le encanta su pelo suelto, sus pendientes solitarios de diamantes (regalo de Tony por su último cumpleaños), el reloj y su colgante. Después se pone justo frente a su novio que no aparta los ojos de sus movimientos para que pueda tener un buen ángulo de visión y con seductora lentitud desliza sus braguitas abajo, más abajo por sus largas piernas. Levanta los pies con exquisita sensualidad, uno primero, después el otro y abandona la pieza de encaje blanco en el suelo sin mirar atrás. Mañana las recogerá, piensa práctica. El efecto del pequeño streptease en Tony es inmediato, traga saliva con fuerza y empieza a respirar mucho más deprisa con los ojos abiertos como platos abarcando su cuerpo desnudo con fruición. Mierda, se lamenta, ya siente unas irrefrenables ganas de tocarla y no han hecho más que empezar con la tortura.

Ella se mete totalmente en su papel de mujer dominante, como a Tony le gusta, y se desplaza sobre los zapatos de tacón de diez centímetros paseándose por delante de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia el otro borde del mueble con pasos firmes de modelo. Con total naturalidad. Tony inhala y exhala muy deprisa, sin apartar los ojos de ella.

\- Señor Stark ¿qué le parece la vista?-pregunta ella haciéndose la inocente.

\- Ven aquí de una vez Potts.-contesta él abruptamente.

\- Esta noche soy yo quien da las órdenes Señor Stark no lo olvide.-le sonríe con lujuria mal disimulada.

Ambos se devoran el uno al otro con los ojos, mientras Pepper sentada en el borde de la cama, evitando cualquier tipo de roce con el cuerpo de Tony, se quita con delicadeza los tacones, uno detrás del otro. Y Tony no puede apartar la vista de ella, sintiendo como su miembro se encuentra ya totalmente erecto. Después, descalza, ella empieza a gatear por el colchón, rozando sutilmente el cuerpo de Tony mientras avanza. El roce es breve y premeditado, la intención es dejarle esperando por más, siempre más. Pepper llega hasta su torso, toca sus brazos tensos por la atadura con sus pequeñas manos, la derecha sube hasta su pelo, se enreda en él y de pronto estira atrayéndolo hacia así haciendo que su boca se encuentre con la de ella. Bruscamente. El beso es apasionado e iniciado por ella, su lengua recorriendo todo el interior de su boca, antes de separarse deja la marca de un mordisco leve en su labio inferior. Pepper lame la gotita de sangre con deleite. Tony la mira anhelante, completamente a su merced, es una mezcla de adoración y vulnerabilidad lo que hay en sus ojos marrones y el verle así enciende a Pepper de pasión hasta niveles insoportables. Intentando recuperar su escasa compostura, ella se inclina sobre su oreja y mientras chupetea el lóbulo haciendo que Tony se estremezca de deseo susurra quedamente, con voz oscuramente lujuriosa:

\- Voy a tocarme Señor Stark, como me gustaría que usted me tocara si pudiera, como imaginé durante años mientras trabajaba para usted y sólo podía soñar que me hacía suya.

Tony mira en su dirección con una mezcla de deseo y desesperación que no es fácil impedir que cale en su cerebro, lanzando una ola de calor y excitación por todo su cuerpo que irradia desde la humedad entre sus piernas y Virginia se sitúa sentada sobre su abdomen, con las piernas apoyadas sobre el colchón aguantando su peso sobre sus rodillas, ligeramente elevada para que el no pierda detalle, pero la humedad que delata la tremenda excitación de su chica es tan evidente para Tony que se estremece, de nuevo desesperado por poder tocarla. Pepper levanta la mano derecha en dirección a su boca entreabierta de asombro y sólo le da una orden:

\- Lame, Stark así te tendré callado un buen rato.

Él obedece de inmediato, totalmente consciente de a dónde piensa dirigirla inmediatamente después: primero el interior de su vagina, después su suave botón femenino. Su pequeña mano izquierda ya acaricia sus pechos con esa mezcla de suavidad y rudeza que ella siempre le pide que emplee con ella y después las yemas de sus dedos trazan círculos sobre uno de sus delicados pezones. Y Pepper gime, la piel blanca de su cuello, hombros y pecho y sus pequeñas pecas, tentadoramente cerca de Tony pero tan lejos de su alcance al mismo tiempo… Para ella su electrizante mirada es suficiente para producirle oleadas de excitación inadulterada que su masaje firme sobre sus zonas erógenas no hace más que amplificar. La mano derecha abandona la boca de Tony que la besa en el dorso antes de que se aleje del todo y viaja hacia el centro de su anatomía, donde Pepper desliza primero uno, después dos y por último tres dedos en el interior de su vagina.

\- Oh, Dios, Potts…-susurra él sin poder evitarlo.-Hazlo, por mí…

Ella sonríe.

Masturbarse delante de Tony es una de las actividades más excitantes para ambos y siempre le ha garantizado un orgasmo increíble sobretodo porque mientras lo hace su cerebro siempre se empeña en recordar aquellos días en la soledad de su habitación cuando pensaba en él. Antes de iniciar su relación y los primeros meses, antes de que hicieran el amor por primera vez, cuando muchas noches se despedían en la puerta de su casa con un beso y ella se entregaba a su pasión oculta por él en la soledad de su cama. Pronto su mano traza círculos rápidamente sobre su clítoris, de la manera que ella necesita para alcanzar su clímax, Tony sabe que está próxima y no deja de mirarla con ojos enormes que delatan su enorme excitación, completamente erecto y preparado para unirse a ella si pudiera, cuando el cuerpo de Pepper se arquea por el increíble placer y ella gime, jadea y grita.

\- Oooooh Diooooooooooos

El increíble orgasmo la barre por entero, sus ojos cerrados, su cuerpo estremeciéndose, su espalda arqueada y Tony siente ganas de gritar y de dar cualquier cosa por que lo desate y la deje poseerla allí mismo, mientras su cuerpo aún vibra sin control, tocarla, besarla, lamerla… Lo que sea. Pero ella sigue navegando su clímax con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación, sus fluidos femeninos mojando el abdomen de Tony y cuando termina levanta la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos y solo dice:

\- Maravilloso.

\- Potts, por favor...-es la angustiosa súplica que sale de los labios de Tony.

-Shhhh.-contesta ella cerrándole la boca con dos dedos todavía bañados en sus propios fluidos que él lame con fruición, sus ojos como dos brasas ardientes, su lengua dejando sus dedos completamente limpios.-Tan sólo acabamos de empezar.

Le encanta oírle suplicar de esa manera, sobretodo porque él nunca lo hace. Por nada. Pepper Potts se siente privilegiada de escuchar el ruego de su narcisista favorito. Ella se separa de él demasiado pronto, torturándolo expertamente. Tony gime en desesperación y tiembla ligeramente intentado soltarse, tirando de las corbatas, sus brazos tensos, su paciencia totalmente puesta a prueba. Pepper succiona sobre su cuello, sigue hacia abajo rozando sus músculos pectorales con sutileza, más abajo lamiendo su abdomen, después, sus piernas, hasta su tobillo, deslizando su lengua sobre la suave curvatura del hueso, la sensitiva piel de la rodilla y de sus muslos musculosos. Cuando su lengua finalmente, lenta y agónicamente traza la curva donde el muslo se une a la cadera, Pepper sopla aire gentilmente sobre la piel mojada, resultando sensiblemente frío al contacto. Eso hace que Tony se arquee sobre el colchón como si se acabara de electrocutar. Su jadeo estrangulado es música para los oídos de Pepper, que simplemente sonríe contra su cadera, ante la proximidad de su evidente erección elevada hacia el techo.

\- ¡Pepper! Dios… No puedo resistirlo más...- su pecho sube y baja rápidamente, en suspiros cortos y rápidos a causa del enorme esfuerzo que le supone controlar su gran excitación. Los tendones de sus brazos evidentes de tirar de las corbatas que lo atan al cabecero de la cama. Levanta la cabeza para poder mirarla directamente, la curvatura de sus labios reflejando la desesperación en sus enormes ojos marrones.

Pepper cambia de posición, disponiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas, su cara justo al nivel de su ingle.

\- ¿Cómo que Pepper? ¿Qué ha pasado con el Señorita Potts? ¿Tan pronto empezamos a perdernos el respeto, Señor Stark?

Tony gime, contrariado consigo mismo. Y piensa desesperadamente en utilizar la palabra Malibú y terminar con esto, pero no… Si Pepper lo está haciendo sufrir tanto es porque piensa recompensarle al final ¿verdad? Suspira rápidamente, jadeando.

Virginia Potts sabe perfectamente que cuando Tony está tan excitado no puede evitar llamarla por su apelativo más cariñoso. Su reproche es parte del juego. A ella suele ocurrirle lo mismo, siempre es Tony la palabra que escapa de sus labios cuando se entrega sin reservas a su deseo por él. Es la expresión inevitable del cariño, confianza, intimidad y amor entre ellos. Sabe que escuchar su nombre de pila ahora mismo, le pondrá todavía más al borde del escaso autocontrol que le queda. Y Pepper disfruta hasta límites insospechados cuando él empieza a lagrimear y a suplicar por su orgasmo, como siempre termina haciendo incapaz de usar la palabra de seguridad ante el anhelo de la recompensa que guarda para él. Así que sonríe satisfecha, haciendo uso de su arma secreta.

\- Tony, cariño… ¿No queremos acelerar las cosas, verdad que no?-dice graciosamente mientras desliza las yemas de sus pequeños dedos entre los oscuros pelillos rizados alrededor de su tensa erección, inclinándose tanto que su aliento acaricia la punta de su pene sutilmente. Siempre sin tocarlo.

Lleva un buen rato haciéndole estremecerse de deseo con caricias y su mera presencia desnuda sobre él, Pepper sonríe orgullosa de las sensaciones que es capaz de producir en él. Adora ver a Tony desmoronarse lentamente mientras ella se corre una y otra vez, viéndole tan hambriento por ella, esperando que le deje aliviar su intensa excitación. Su cuerpo cubierto con una intensa capa de sudor, los músculos temblando, la cara enrojecida y los ojos suplicantes.

Oh Dios, Pepper adora verlo así. Muriendo de puro deseo por ella.

\- ¿Qué dirías si te metiera ahora mismo en mi boca? ¿Si te tragara entero, desde la raíz a la punta, ocupando toda mi boca hasta mi garganta? ¿Crees que durarías mucho o te correrías al instante?-hizo un teatral movimiento que delataba escepticismo con la cabeza.- No creo que duraras mucho, Tony, te tengo tan maltratado… ¿No es verdad? Tony cierra sus parpados con fuerza y un gemido indecente y gutural abandona sus labios.-No tal vez eso no sea lo mejor. ¿Prefieres que te haga el amor con mi lengua, suave y delicadamente hasta que grites y me supliques que te deje correrte en mi boca?

Él se estremece violentamente tirando de las corbatas con todas sus fuerzas y respira muy deprisa, completa desesperación en su mirada oscura.

\- Pepper ¡Por favor! Sólo… Por… Dios… Tócame… Te lo estoy pidiendo por favor…-su voz suena estrangulada por el esfuerzo que le supone articular las palabras.

Los pulgares de Pepper trazan pequeños círculos sobre los huesos de su cadera, el aliento de sus suaves palabras torturándole. Puede verle temblar, estremecerse, es tan hermoso para la vista. La pelirroja siente mil emociones lascivas surgiendo de su interior.

\- Sólo porque me lo has pedido por favor. Utilizas tan poco esa palabra… Supongo que mereces un premio por ser tan exquisitamente educado.-responde ella sensualmente.

De pronto, su pequeña mano está sobre su erección, trazando caricias sobre toda su longitud, acariciando también sus testículos con la punta de sus largos dedos y después sube otra vez, toda la mano alrededor de su miembro, desde la base hasta la punta. Con la presión justa. Tony se estremece y unas gotas de líquido preseminal escapan de la punta de su erección. Pepper acaricia su glande con inusitada fuerza y la suavidad de su pulgar reparte el fluido uniformemente a lo largo de la parte superior de su pene, después hacia abajo, acariciando toda su longitud. Masajeando, frotando con delicadeza, volviendo a Tony completamente loco de deseo con su simple tacto. El pobre ni siquiera puede estarse quieto, tiembla y lucha contra sus ataduras sin control, las caderas ondeando hacia arriba en una búsqueda desesperada e infructuosa de alivio bendito, su respiración acelerada entre gemidos y gruñidos animales. Totalmente fuera de control.

\- Pepper…Pepper…Pepper…Pepper…- su nombre se convierte en una plegaria en sus labios entreabiertos, pidiendo clemencia.

La interpelada se arrastra desde su posición, muy lentamente, hacia arriba, sobre él. Su objetivo es estrangular con sus pliegues húmedos su hueso púbico, sobre la espina ilíaca, con mucho cuidado de no volver a tocar su masculinidad, es posible que Tony no pueda contenerse por más tiempo y ella aún tiene suculentos planes para él. No quiere que él alcance su clímax todavía, pero nadie ha dicho nada sobre que ella no pueda hacerlo una vez más. Su hueso púbico tiene la dureza y suavidad exactas para lo que pretende hacer.

\- Te adoro cuando estas así. Me encanta la forma en que me haces sentir al verte así.-murmura en un ronquido grave mientras se inclina levemente sobre él para rozar sus labios sobre los suyos, presionando al mismo tiempo sus rojizos pezones del mismo fresa sensual que su cabello sobre sus hinchados músculos pectorales, a ambos lados del reactor ARK.

Tony le devuelve el beso con avidez, hasta que ella casi sin aliento se aleja de él, dejándolo esperando, siempre deseando más. Al mismo tiempo, Pepper mueve sus caderas de manera que su clítoris se apriete placenteramente contra su espina ilíaca, justo al lado del pliegue inguinal, ahora perfectamente lubricado por sus fluidos vaginales, y se aleja todavía más de él sutilmente, para permanecer totalmente fuera del alcance de sus suculentos labios.

Sin más, ella se masturba contra su prominente hueso, a ras de piel, consciente de que el hecho lo estará volviendo completamente loco. La cabeza de Tony cae hacia atrás de un tirón mientras entrecierra sus ojos a causa del éxtasis y la frustración.

Ella a su vez se mueve rápidamente con estudiados movimientos, a horcajadas frotándose sin remisión contra el hueso y el músculo, sus dedos clavándose en la piel de sus flancos, arañando su espalda con fuerza. Los ojos azules con las pupilas dilatadas por el placer. Sus movimientos acelerados follándose a sí misma contra su cresta ilíaca, mirándolo fijamente, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta.

Tony la observa con detenimiento completamente congelado, grabando cada segundo y cada movimiento en su cabeza. Archivándolo en su cerebro como el momento más erótico que recuerda en toda su lista de experiencia de su larga vida sexual.

Pepper sube y baja sobre su espina púbica, agarrándose a los hombros de Tony con fuerza para no perder el equilibrio, gimiendo cuando todo el peso de su cuerpo le produce un placentero roce. Es justo en ese momento cuando los gemidos de Tony se convierten en un lamento suplicante, cuando le siente empujando sus caderas inútil y frenéticamente en el aire, tras ella, sin poder lograr la mínima fricción para sí mismo. Eso es lo que la lleva al borde de su segundo orgasmo. La tensión de sus músculos explota en un millón de lucecitas incandescentes, cabalgando el hueso de Tony hasta que sus gritos de éxtasis son ahogados por los gritos de Tony clamando por su propia liberación.

Delicadamente Pepper se aparta echándose sobre la cama a uno de los lados de Tony, su cuerpo totalmente relajado y saciado por segunda vez esa noche, en directo contraste contra la rígida forma de su novio, que se estremece sin control. La pelirroja desliza suavemente la yema de su dedo índice en dirección a la curva de su cuerpo cercana a sus genitales, donde se acumula el líquido caliente proveniente de su centro húmedo. Con un solo movimiento estudiado desliza el caliente néctar de su feminidad sobre el labio inferior de su asombrado novio para después presionar forzosamente su propia boca con la suya, sellándolo allí. Los dedos de su otra mano trazan líneas de puro fuego sobre la maltratada piel alrededor de su reactor ARK, y esta vez el beso es interrumpido por los profundos jadeos de Tony, que la mira impresionado, sus ojos marrones enormes, abiertos de par en par.

\- Pepper no me hagas esto. ¡Maldita sea! Por favor… ¡No puedo soportarlo más!

Ella solo sonríe y se levanta de la cama, permitiéndole una vista completa de su extasiado cuerpo: todo hermosa piel blanca y rosados lugares como las areolas de sus pezones y sus genitales, las marcas enrojecidas de la vibrante excitación en sus mejillas. Decide jugar con él un poco, haciendo como que va a salir de la habitación dejándolo allí, suplicando por su orgasmo. Al fin y al cabo él no ha usado la palabra de seguridad, aunque no le cabe duda de que ha estado a punto de hacerlo.

Por un momento Tony siente verdadero terror de que ella se vaya dejándolo así. Piensa en decir "Malibú" no está seguro de si ello destrozará el final del juego sexual. Sólo está seguro de que ella no puede hacerle eso.

Ella le quiere ¿verdad? Lo de jugar está bien… Hasta que tu novia, que ha disfrutado de dos grandiosos orgasmos a tu costa, te deja atado a una cama con la erección más enorme que recuerdas en tu vida, rogando por poder satisfacer tu ansiado placer físico.

\- Pepper, Pepper, no… Vuelve aquí… Por favor… Te necesito… Más que a nada… Por favor…

En cuanto escucha esas palabras, Pepper se vuelve grácilmente, los movimientos de su cuerpo delicados como los de una esbelta gacela, lo mira fieramente a los ojos, su mirada azul teñida de pura lujuria intoxicante.

Tony no aguantará mucho más en ese estado de delirante excitación, ambos lo saben así que Pepper simplemente se sube a la cama y monta salvajemente sobre él. Dejando que su grueso y duro miembro la penetre poco a poco. Tony jadea sorprendido ante el agradable giro en los acontecimientos. Las pequeñas manos de Pepper apoyadas fuertemente sobre su abdomen. Se deja caer con estudiada lentitud dejando que el sufra la angustia de la espera. Ella tiene el control, esta vez. Tony gime con agudeza cuando ella le toma por entero en su interior y contiene las ganas de hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento con sus caderas durante unos instantes eternos, mirándola a los ojos con desesperación, entrega total y puro amor reflejados en ellos. La mirada traspasa a Pepper, más que desesperada por sentir su nuevo clímax y sin poder aguantar más sus ganas de sentirlo vibrar con ella, empieza a moverse sobre él con deliberada rudeza y rapidez de tal manera que en cada acometida su pene roza con violencia su punto G llevándola al cielo. Ambos están tan agotados y sobre estimulados que no pueden apenas resistir el ritmo tan salvaje que la pelirroja ha impuesto para ambos durante más tiempo y finalmente se rinden a la demanda tácita de sus cuerpos.

\- Por mí Tony, déjate llevar….-le pide ella por fin en un murmullo estrangulado.- Córrete por mí, amor, ahora.-sus palabras tan deseadas, verdadera música en los oídos del castaño que ya no puede más.

Por supuesto que va a obedecerla, todos sus músculos llevan más de una hora estremeciéndose por ella. Profundamente agradecido y maravillado de que por fin le esté dejando alcanzar su liberación, cediendo por fin a su deseo apremiante. Ella mueve sus caderas de la manera adecuada, la que le hace explotar de pasión y el placer es inmenso. Alcanzan juntos el clímax. Violentamente. Para Tony siempre es increíblemente extenuante e intenso cuando ella lo tortura de esta manera. El ingeniero gruñe y grita desesperado hasta casi quedarse sin voz, alcanzando su anhelado orgasmo por fin. Convulsiona febril, su cabeza arqueada hacia atrás con violencia, sin poder llegar a apoyarla en la almohada a causa de las ataduras. Su pelo mojado chorreando de sudor. Sus músculos tan tensos que parece que sus fibras van a romperse, las grandes gotas de sudor deslizándose por todo su cuerpo: cuello, hombros, pecho... Pepper al mismo tiempo se arquea sobre él, navegando un nuevo orgasmo completamente salvaje, increíblemente intenso, en oleadas interminables, mientras sus paredes vaginales se contraen sin control y exprimen a Tony hasta la última gota. Calientes chorros de semen se abren paso en su interior. Una y otra vez, Tony le da todo lo que tiene, hasta que los espasmos siguen y siguen pero él ya no tiene más emisiones que ofrecer. Después, cuando todo ha terminado, su cuerpo bañado de endorfinas queda totalmente laxo y relajado, en calma celestial. Su clímax tan ansiado y tan perfecto. Liberado al fin de su excitación inexplicable. Tony no sabe cómo ha podido aguantar tantísima estimulación. Su mente cae en la cuenta por fin de que Pepper le ha seguido de nuevo al clímax, completamente devastada por el placer. Ambos se sienten al borde del agotamiento extremo, a causa del último orgasmo brillante y explosivo que les acaban de proporcionar sus cuerpos, unidos como uno solo.

Ambos siguen jadeando y respirando entrecortadamente, agotados y completamente saciados. Sudorosos, enrojecidos por el esfuerzo. Se besan suavemente en los labios.

\- Wow…-articula Tony un rato después, entrecortadamente.-Gracias… amor…

\- Sí, Wow…-contesta Pepper a su vez.-De… nada… Dios… Eso ha sido…

Pepper no encuentra palabras para terminar la frase, su cerebro todavía anegado en placenteras endorfinas. Tony se fuerza a ir abriendo los ojos lentamente para poder mirarla, necesita mirarla, y en cuanto lo consigue descubre que ella sigue teniéndolos cerrados, pasando su lengua por su labio inferior suavemente, en expresión de completo deleite. Se inclina con esfuerzo hacia delante para depositar un besito corto en sus apetecibles labios. Respira profundamente después. Ella por fin abre sus azules joyas relucientes para admirarlo.

Es entonces cuando él realiza su petición, sonriente, sudoroso y muy agotado, intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración:

\- Y ahora, desátame por favor. Déjame tocarte, cariño quiero abrazarte… Vamos nena lo necesito…

\- Solo porque lo has pedido tan bien…-acepta con reticencia, todavía dentro de su papel de mujer dominante.-Hoy estás muy educado… Me gustaría verte así en el día a día y no solo cuando te tengo atado y torturado.-le sonríe traviesa. Tony también le sonríe a su vez.

\- Después de verte hacerle el amor a mi hueso púbico… Dios es lo más erótico que he visto en mi vida… Si me prometes hacer eso otra vez, en otra ocasión… Puedo suplicar por eso…

\- A mí me ha parecido que estabas un poco desesperado…-dice mientras le saca la lengua.

\- ¿Sólo un poco? El eufemismo del año, nena. Estaba totalmente desesperado…-aclara él con jovialidad.- Por un momento he pensado que ibas a dejarme así…

Pepper niega con la cabeza. Sin dejar de sonreírle.

\- No… Era parte del juego. Me ha gustado, así que puede que vuelva a hacerlo.-curva sus labios enigmática.-Y puede que lo de desesperarte hasta el límite de tus fuerzas también. Me excita mucho verte así.

Acto seguido, su deliciosa pelirroja apoya las manos sobre el colchón, a ambos lados de su abdomen y con ligera reticencia, extrae su cuerpo de su placentero empalamiento voluntario. Su flaccidez ya es evidente pero ella encuentra cierto gusto en seguir entrelazados, aunque comprende que para Tony debe ser bastante molesto seguir atado al cabecero de la cama ahora que todos sus músculos están tan laxos. Se inclina ligeramente hacia delante, sobre él, sonriéndole levemente. Empieza a trabajar sobre la atadura de la mano derecha cuando una chispa de pesar que Tony no sabe identificar, atraviesa sus ojos azules. Una vez el deseo puramente sexual ha sido satisfecho, los sentimientos toman el control.

Ella también necesita abrazarle y que la abrace, es lo normal después de una sesión erótica tan intensa como la de esta noche y después de todo lo que ha pasado esta semana… Es entonces cuando cae en la cuenta de por qué hoy ha sido tan dura con él durante el juego sexual. Aunque se trataba de excitarles a ambos jugando con roles de dominación y sumisión y forzando los límites del deseo para que la gratificación orgásmica fuera mayor al final, en el fondo, Pepper sabe perfectamente que una parte de ella ha querido hacerle sufrir deliberadamente. Hacerle sentir una mínima parte del sufrimiento que ella pasó el lunes frente al televisor, viéndole ir a una muerte segura a través de un portal hacia el espacio exterior. De pronto, mientras desata sus ataduras con meticulosidad y suavidad, primero un brazo después el otro, besando sus muñecas con reverencia allí donde las capas de terciopelo apretaron más duramente contra su piel, sus ojos se anegan en lágrimas poco a poco y en cuanto sus fuertes brazos liberados rodean su espalda, cariñosos y protectores al mismo tiempo y sus grandes manos la acarician suavemente como buscando compensarla de esas dos horas sin apenas contacto físico de calidad, las barreras de Pepper se rompen y empieza a sollozar y a hipar desconsoladamente.

\- Pepper… ¿Qué ocurre?-se extraña él al verla tan alterada.

\- Tony…-hipa ella aferrándose a él, depositando besos en su cuello y en su hombro una y otra vez.-Te quiero tanto, no sé qué haría sin ti. No me dejes… No me dejes nunca.

Tony de pronto ata cabos: su intensa ferocidad sexual, casi depredadora, ella suele ser malvada cuando juegan a que le domine, pero no tanto como hoy... Lo de hoy era diferente… Sus lágrimas ahora… Pepper ha intentando castigarle con intensa frustración sexual… Quizá incluso inconscientemente. Y entonces todo encaja en su cerebro. La causa es la escenita del lunes con la ojiva nuclear. De pronto sabe que no puede culparla, está en su derecho.

\- Cariño.-dice susurrando suavemente en su oído.-Lo siento. Pero había muchas vidas en peligro, sabes que no tuve más opción. Ya lo hemos hablado…

Ella levanta la cabeza y lo mira incrédula, sorprendida de que se haya dado cuenta del tormento interior que tiene lugar en su cabeza.

\- Podrías haber muerto, Tony. ¿Y qué sería de mí ahora mismo? En vez de estar aquí contigo estaría sola, recién llegada de tu multitudinario funeral de héroe nacional.

\- No ha pasado, estoy aquí…

\- Lo sé es sólo que yo quería… No quería hablar más de ello… Hoy solo quería sentirte. Sentirte desesperado por mí, después dentro de mí: sentirte vibrar, retorcerte de deseo al borde de la locura, hacértelo una y otra vez sin dejarte alcanzar el clímax. Sentirte VIVO. Vivo por mí, respirando por mí. Mío y vivo.

La palabra resuena en la mente de Tony mientras la aleja de su cuello para mirarla a los ojos y después besarla tiernamente, acariciando su cabello rojizo entre sus manos, solo por el mero placer de besarla, sin segundas intenciones. Por sentirla junto a él.

Después se separan y él se expresa con voz grave, cansada y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos mientras sus manos acarician sus hombros y sus brazos desnudos en ese gesto que siempre emplea para tranquilizarla, incluso desde la época en que sólo eran amigos.

\- Soy completamente tuyo, amor. Te lo acabo de demostrar con hechos, y vaya hechos...-sonríe él ligeramente.- Y estoy aquí. Te quiero tanto, Pepper…. Cómo no podría vencer cualquier obstáculo para volver junto a ti, si sé que tú me estarás esperando… Eres lo más grande para mí, lo único que tengo…-vuelve a besarla, después la abraza de nuevo.

Ambos respiran todavía entrecortadamente, sin apenas resuello. Tony la aferra sobre su hombro, de pronto se da cuenta de que dos pequeñas lágrimas furtivas se deslizan de sus ojos sin que pueda evitarlo. Llora de felicidad por tenerla a su lado. Por toda la angustia y el estrés acumulados y finalmente liberados, por la frialdad del espacio exterior, por una última llamada no contestada, por la muerte inútil de un buen hombre llamado Phil. Porque Pepper esté con él a pesar de todo. Por amarle como lo hace. Por el inmenso placer que le hace sentir. Por entender todas sus necesidades y proporcionarle exactamente lo que necesita. Porque sea suya. Porque sigue vivo y no la ha perdido.

Tony se arrastra suavemente sobre la cama con su amada pelirroja apretada contra él, deseoso de apoyar su cabeza sobre la almohada y descansar. Y una vez en la nueva posición, Pepper se acomoda mejor sobre él apoyando su cabeza sobre su pectoral izquierdo, su exquisito pelo pelirrojo desparramándose sobre su fuerte hombro y parte de la almohada. Abrazada con fuerza contra su flanco, la mano izquierda reverente sobre el reactor ARK y sigue llorando suavemente sobre él durante un buen rato. Él se inclina a besar su cabeza y acaricia su espalda de tanto en tanto, repetidamente, entretejiendo ese precioso pelo que tanto adora entre sus dedos.

Horas después, cuando ambos están demasiado cansados como para seguir besándose, acariciándose y lagrimeando uno en los brazos del otro, se quedan profundamente dormidos. Totalmente agotados.

JARVIS opaca las ventanas de la habitación con eficiencia, para que la luz no moleste a la pareja por la mañana, consciente en su programación de que necesitan su descanso. En unas horas, el amanecer dará paso al sol a través de los altos edificios de Nueva York, empezando un nuevo día dedicado a la reconstrucción de Manhattan.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente me cuesta mucho separar la parte emocional de los personajes de lo meramente carnal. Necesito añadirle sentimiento si no no soy feliz ^^
> 
> Lo que pretendo hacer con este fanfic es realizar unas viñetas que completarán la vida sexual de Pepper y Tony, tomando como punto de partida las escenas de las películas en que se hace referencia directa a ella. Algo así como completar los huecos en materia sexual que tiene el canon. (Obviamente son películas para niños y por eso la sexualidad de la pareja solo se insinúa). Pero mi pervertida mente es lo que me demanda... :P


	4. Cuidados Especiales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper ha estado de viaje durante quince días y Tony la ha echado mucho de menos.

Pepper Potts echa un nuevo vistazo rápido a su reloj de pulsera y queda satisfecha, al fin y al cabo, aunque ha sido un día horrible no ha pasado tanto tiempo durante esa última reunión. Está en casa por fin y son las siete de la tarde de un viernes, su primer viernes juntos después del viaje a Europa. _Noche de cita_. Animada, baja hasta el garaje, marca su código de acceso en la pantalla acristalada y la abre. Al momento, la música de AC/DC que Tony tiene puesta a todo volumen para de sonar.

\- ¡Todo el trabajo de la semana está terminado, Señor Stark. Bájate los pantalones ahora mismo!-exclama jovialmente, interrumpiendo totalmente su concentración.

El interpelado levanta la cabeza de su banco de trabajo. Sorprendido. Arqueando una ceja con vehemencia y sin dejar de mirarla, se limpia un poco de grasa sobre su gastada camiseta gris, inconscientemente.

\- Lo siento, Potts pero estoy un poco ocupado aquí, lubricando las juntas de la señorita armadura.-le señala con un gesto de su mano el MARK inacabado sobre la mesa.

Pepper resopla y el pelo de su flequillo se mueve sin control. El viaje desde España ha sido agotador. Pero por fin la nueva sede de _Industrias Stark_ en Valencia, ha sido inaugurada bajo su estricta supervisión. Después de permanecer alejados durante quince días, Pepper lleva todo el día deseando reunirse con Tony y hacer realidad juntos todas las perversiones que este le ha estado insinuando por mensajes en la Blackberry cada noche. Es demasiado duro permanecer tanto tiempo separados. Y para qué negarlo, lo desea con locura.

La ejecutiva llegó a casa la noche anterior. Después de un suave beso de bienvenida y una cena ligera, Pepper se quedó dormida en el sofá completamente agotada por el jet lag. Supuso que Tony debía haberla metido en la cama cuando despertó esa mañana y se encontró allí, en su enorme dormitorio. Sola. Al mirar el reloj saltó del colchón apresuradamente. Marcaba las 08:30 y tenía una junta de dirección a las 09:00 en la empresa. Los directivos de la junta de accionistas tenían muchas ganas de saber cómo había ido todo en España. Tony estaba en el taller cuando bajó recién desayunada a despedirse de él con otro beso breve. Debía llevar allí horas. Pepper entornó los ojos enfadada con él por saltarse otra noche de sueño. Discutieron un poco sobre sus alterados hábitos nocturnos, él contestó con evasivas y después de dejarle con la palabra en la boca y sus excusas, se puso al volante de su Audi blanco. Después salió quemando rueda hacia _Industrias Stark_.

El día ha sido un completo horror de discusiones encadenadas con los accionistas. Y Pepper tiene los nervios destrozados. Cada fibra de su cuerpo suplica por ese extraordinario contacto físico con su novio, fuente de reparadora liberación de estrés. Y sólo tienen parte del fin de semana para disfrutar de su mutua compañía, porque desgraciadamente la pelirroja tiene que trabajar y entregar un informe pormenorizado sobre sus actividades en _Stark Valencia_ para el lunes.

Pero esta noche es de ambos. Para disfrutarla. Es demasiado tentador.

Frustrada, le echa un vistazo al artilugio rojo y dorado que tiene a su Tony tan ensimismado. Y deliberadamente apoya su estiletto derecho sobre la silla giratoria donde el está sentado y le da la vuelta para que le preste toda su atención, posicionándolo frente a ella. Después, apoya con decisión el carísimo zapato justo en el reducido espacio entre sus piernas, cerca de la parte más sensible de su anatomía. Una vez cara a cara, ella hace un gesto sutil con su cabeza y el pelo pelirrojo se remueve inquieto, señalando hacia la mesa de trabajo.

\- ¿Este que tiene de especial, un repulsor pectoral más grande?-pregunta con desgana evidente.

\- He pensado que lo llamaré "Rompecorazones" ¿Te gusta?-pregunta él en tono tenue y totalmente concentrado en el zapato que amenaza su masculinidad, encontrando la acción ominosamente sexy.

\- No, lo odio. Porque te tiene tan distraído como para que te olvides completamente de mí.-contesta ella con tono autoritario.- Sobre todo después de permanecer quince largos días separados.

\- Yo también te he echado de menos, Pep. Pero estoy en medio de algo. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te tiene tan picajosa hoy? Seguro que alguno de los malditos miembros de la junta de accionistas difiere contigo en las directrices sobre el edificio de Valencia. Tu precioso bebé autosustentable de 100 pisos de altura. ¿Me equivoco?

Tony levanta las cejas juguetonamente, seguro de haber acertado. Pero Pepper no va a darle esa satisfacción, en cambio deposita sus manos sobre sus caderas, preguntándose como su novio puede ser tan arrogante incluso cuando lo tiene a su merced. Literalmente. La punta de su zapato se desliza suavemente sobre su paquete, acariciando su masculinidad por encima de los ajustados vaqueros gastados.

\- Venga, Tony. Esta mañana me he puesto la lencería buena pensando en ti...

La mente del ingeniero empieza a darle vueltas al hecho de que ello implica lencería negra, de encaje casi transparente. Uno de esos sujetadores que realzan sus pechos con un pequeño lazo negro adornando el centro. Idéntica a la que llevaba el día en que la hizo suya por primera vez. Su mayor fetiche. Tony considera las ventajas e inconvenientes de ceder ahora mismo y la diversión que presenta para él Pepper enfadada y completamente excitada. Siempre le ha gustado empujar al límite esa aparente calma que ella exhibe como si fuera real, aunque es más una pose de cómo debería comportarse una asistente personal con su jefe. Hay hábitos difíciles de superar, aunque ahora ella sea la CEO y ellos lleven un año siendo pareja estable.

\- Dame veinte minutos, Pepper. Si estás tan cachonda que no puedes concentrarte en nada más, te sugiero que subas a la cocina y te sientes sobre unos cubitos de hielo. O algo.-los ojos azules se clavan en él mientras se estremece y nota un flujo de sangre camino al sur de su anatomía justo donde la punta de su dedo gordo a través del caro zapato de diseño ejerce presión sobre su sensibilidad.- En serio, Potts necesito terminar de ensamblar esta armadura y no me llevara demasiado tiempo. Te prometo que en cuanto termine, pienso follarte allí mismo sobre la mesa de la cocina o contra la nevera.

Sólo pensar en la segunda opción hace rugir su estómago con violencia. Es entonces cuando Tony cae en la cuenta del hambre que tiene. Joder, debe hacer horas que no come algo. Nada en su sistema. Pepper mientras tanto, no parece impresionada por sus palabras, tampoco enfadada.

\- Zapatos puntiagudos y tacones de diez centímetros, Stark. Si no tienes cuidado con esa lengua suelta, el hielo va a tener que ser para ti.-dice sonriéndole perversamente. Agachándose un poco más sobre él.- Es viernes, _noche de cita_ , más de las siete y por fin ha terminado esta semana de trabajo infernal, cariño…

Tony echa una mirada ligera en dirección al MARK XVII "Rompecorazones" y Pepper siente ganas de gritar.

\- Pepper por si no te has dado cuenta, soy un hombre que se precia de no dejar a ninguna mujer a medias… Ni siquiera a las señoritas de metal.

Pero sus ojos marrones han empezado a brillar con esa luz especial que ella conoce tan bien y una sonrisa libidinosa se dibuja en su cara. La pelirroja decide seguirle el juego que lleva planeando con ella desde hace dos noches con aquel mensaje obsceno entregado en su profesional Blackberry.

\- ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué pasa con esos mensajes pervertidos que no has parado de enviarme? Me prometiste MUCHAS cosas en esos mensajes… Eran sólo palabrería vacía, deduzco…-dice resueltamente mientras recorre su cuerpo entero con mirada depredadora, bajando el pié al suelo después y haciendo gesto de marcharse.- Hay una buena razón por la que no has conseguido que te llame Iron Man en la cama… Bueno, supongo que tendré que buscarme otra distracción hasta que te hayas cansado de jugar con tu gigantesco consolador de titanio.

En cuanto se vuelve y empieza a caminar, una mano grande y callosa la coge firmemente de la muñeca. Forzándola a detenerse y darse la vuelta. Ambos quedan próximos mirándose fijamente a los ojos, sus alientos entremezclándose.

\- Consejo gratuito para ti, Potts: nunca insultes la virilidad de un hombre si quieres sentirla en acción. Y en cuanto a los mensajes.-rió despreocupadamente.-¿Qué puedo decir? Un año entero trabajando duramente en mostrarte las ventajas de retrasar la gratificación. Y de que es mejor lo que se obtiene cuanto uno más intenta contenerse. Pero sigues igual de impaciente que el primer día. No has aprendido nada.-dice inclinándose a besarla suavemente. Un roce sensual de sus labios, sutil y tierno.

Pepper le contempla con amor y deseo mal disimulados.

\- No pretendía insultarte, Tony. Es un hecho biológicamente demostrado que los hombres alcanzáis vuestro pico sexual a mediados de los veinte y las mujeres lo alcanzamos alrededor de los treinta y cinco hasta los cuarenta y cinco. No tienes que avergonzarte si no eres capaz de seguir mi ritmo. Para eso guardo vibradores en mi mesita de noche.

Tony emite un pequeño silbido.

\- Realmente necesitas que hoy te haga disfrutar, Potts. Voy a deshacerme de esos pequeños artilugios a la menor oportunidad.-contesta él de inmediato, haciéndose el ofendido. Volviendo a besarla más profundamente.

\- No te atrevas.-amenaza ella divertida en cuanto se separan, tocándole la punta de la nariz graciosamente.

Otro beso, más posesivo y anhelante que el anterior y de pronto, sus manos grandes y callosas se ponen en movimiento y necesitan muy poco tiempo para encontrar el cierre de su falda negra y menos todavía para deslizarla hacia abajo por sus piernas y dejarla olvidada en el suelo del taller. Después suben hasta su chaqueta, de pulcro color blanco. También cae al suelo sin demasiada ceremonia y pronto Tony está desabrochando los botones de su blanca blusa. Su gran mano derecha se coloca entre sus muslos, separándolos con delicadeza. Y la pelirroja suspira, soltando sus labios un momento, para respirar. Se miran durante unos intensos segundos. Y luego, Pepper se inclina y captura sus labios en los suyos con inusitada fiereza esta vez, recorriendo su cabello, clavando sus uñas delicadamente en su cuero cabelludo, haciéndole suspirar. Tony se levanta de la silla y la eleva en el aire haciéndola salir de golpe de sus carísimos estilettos, dejándola caer suavemente poco después. Ella se queda descalza sobre el frío pavimento del taller, la fría superficie acariciando la planta de sus pies placenteramente. Tony la empuja fieramente contra la mesa, apartando a un lado las piezas del MARK XVII con movimientos bruscos y animales. La empotra contra la estructura y la sube encima del banco de trabajo quedando en ángulo perfecto para la penetración. Pero todavía no está listo para concederle lo que ella más anhela. Tony acaricia sus hombros y hace que la blusa se deslice de sus brazos. Ella ayuda al movimiento. Pepper ataca a su vez su camiseta gastada tirando de ella y sacándosela de un tirón. Sus tonificados músculos pectorales quedan al descubierto. Pepper adora su musculatura. Tony coge sus muñecas con una fuerte mano y eleva sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, manteniéndolos allí. Sujetándola con firmeza. Su siguiente beso es fiero y posesivo. Suficiente para morder sutilmente su labio superior, a lo que Pepper responde gimiendo en su boca y buscando el sabor metálico de la sangre con la punta de su lengua. Tony pelea con ella por el placer de saborear la prueba de su fogosidad.

Pepper gime cuando su mano derecha roza el cierre de su sostén. La izquierda sigue manteniendo sus muñecas en el aire, sobre su cabeza. El modelo que se ha puesto es poco más que aros de sujeción, una redecilla de encaje negro y el lacito de adorno de en medio. Él habría querido alargar los preliminares un poco más, piensa mientras desata el sujetador negro y, tras quitárselo con mimo lo tira despreocupadamente sobre los trozos a medio ensamblar de su MARK XVII, pero coge lo que se le ofrece, desesperado por contacto físico tras tantos días sin verla. Después de todo, hace meses que no le ha hecho el amor en el taller, y siempre ha sido sobre el sofá, o sobre el _Ford Flathead Roadster de 1932_ , o sobre alguno de los Audis, es la primera vez que van a hacerlo sobre el banco de trabajo y la perspectiva le resulta increíblemente excitante. Así que sin más, Tony retira la mano de sus suaves y pequeñas muñecas, liberando sus brazos con reticencia. Necesita ambas manos para poder desabrocharse los botones de los gastados vaqueros, que de pronto le resultan demasiado apretados e incómodos y ayudándose de sus piernas puede liberar por fin su tremenda erección. No sin esfuerzo. Después se quita las zapatillas de dos tirones aplastando los pantalones con sus pies en el suelo y finalmente, de una patada lo envía todo hecho un ovillo informe lejos, hacia atrás.

Pepper siente como las grandes manos de Tony se deslizan de nuevo sobre ella por sus flancos, su brazos libres para poder agarrarse con firmeza contra los músculos fornidos de su espalda. Siente su erecta excitación masculina vibrar contra la tibia piel de su muslo, y sin poder evitarlo, se estremece contra su boca, ardiente y posesiva, que traza besos mojados sobre su cuello, sus hombros y la parte libre de sus pechos. Cuando poco después, las curiosas y suaves yemas de sus dedos se encuentran sobre sus endurecidos y erizados pezones no hay nada que amortigüe la intensa sensación.

\- Ni sueñes que vamos hacerlo aquí encima, al lado de esta maldita armadura…-gruñe ella entrecortadamente mientras se aferra a sus tonificados hombros, apretándose contra él. La cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados de puro deleite.

Es una amenaza vana, y Tony lo sabe perfectamente. Pepper es la incitadora de todo esto y se está muriendo de deseo más que él. Por eso su única respuesta es deslizar sus manos hacia abajo y acariciar su intimidad rítmicamente sobre el escaso encaje, mientras ella gime y jadea sin control contra su cuello. Más tarde y de improviso aparta el encaje de las escuetas braguitas negras a un lado, sin demasiada ceremonia, introduciendo sus largos dedos poco a poco en su intimidad, proporcionándole la fricción justa que la hace desear más, mucho más. Pepper gime su nombre entre suspiros de deseo, mientras Tony acomoda firmemente su ligero peso sobre el banco de trabajo. Afirmando su curvilíneo trasero de mujer sobre la fría superficie.

\- Tú eres la que lo quería ahora mismo, sin tiempo para preliminares.-susurra él lujuriosamente en su oído, con voz grave.

Sólo el sonido de su voz pone a Pepper al borde de la desesperación por sentirle de una vez en su interior, afirmando al instante que este no es mal lugar para hacerlo. Ahora mismo dejaría que Tony la hiciera suya en cualquier sitio. Sólo quiere que se la folle de una maldita vez. Después de todo, la fría superficie crea un contraste agradable contra la piel caliente de sus nalgas y las atenciones de su mano sobre su intimidad empiezan a volverla todavía más loca de deseo. Jadea intentando respirar, arqueándose contra su mano en busca de más fricción.

Tony gruñe y saborea su cuello, dejando marcas de sus besos por toda su blanca piel, después sobre sus pechos, saboreando sus pezones sensibles y endurecidos mientras más abajo retuerce sus dedos en el interior de su intimidad expertamente, como sabe que su adorada Pepper no puede resistir, ella se estremece de deseo y sus pequeñas manos se aferran con terrible fuerza a su pelo oscuro, intentando que se quede en la posición que ella quiere.

Poco después y sin previo aviso, el ingeniero alinea su erección, posiciona sus caderas y la penetra salvajemente de una sola acometida. Pepper grita de placer y su cabeza se arquea hacia atrás con violencia.

El muy ladino de su novio establece un ritmo deliberadamente desquiciante que a Pepper le da ganas de matarlo lenta y dolorosamente. Quiere hacerla desesperar de deseo. El ángulo de penetración es tal que él logra acertar en su punto G en cada furiosa acometida.

\- Dios… Tony... Oh Dioossss.-suspira ella entrecortadamente mientras se agarra con fuerza a sus prominentes músculos del brazo, para disfrutar del viaje.

El reactor ARK no es lo único con lo que él volvió de Afganistán sano y salvo para contarlo, por lo cual Pepper se siente agradecida y gracias a su dedicación parcial como superhéroe ha mantenido su prominente musculatura sin apenas problemas. Ella adora esos tonificados músculos. Especialmente cuando le proporcionan soporte en momentos como estos, cuando él desea follársela salvajemente hasta dejarla sin sentido. Porque Tony sabe que no siempre tiene que ser delicado o caballeroso con ella. A veces una buena sesión de sexo salvaje es lo que ambos necesitan. Lo maravilloso es que debido a la tremenda conexión entre ambos hasta el puro sexo tiene un significado mayor. Ella nunca lo ha hecho con ese deseo frenético inadulterado y esa entrega total al placer del otro con ninguna de sus anteriores parejas sexuales. Con Tony es totalmente distinto. Ciertamente el amor de su vida sabe cómo darle lo que necesita para liberarla del agobio que supone su dura vida de ejecutiva ajetreada.

\- Pepper.-susurra él entre acometidas violentas.- Pepper… Pepper…

Sus hombros están completamente bañados en sudor y ella siente el calor irradiando de todo su cuerpo, mientras lucha por controlarse. Al igual que ocurre con sus divertidas batallas dialécticas, ellos siempre mantienen una batalla tácita por ver quién de los dos es capaz de controlarse por más tiempo, quien es capaz de producir en el otro mayor placer y cuál de los dos es capaz de soportarlo mejor. Son exigentes el uno con el otro, pero sólo egoístas por la oportunidad de ver al otro sucumbir al deseo y disfrutar hasta el agotamiento cuando se encuentran entrelazados como un solo cuerpo cerca de su clímax final.

Y gracias a la anticipación producida por sus emails insinuantes, y al estrés, esta vez será Pepper quien sucumba primero a la increíble fuerza de su deseo combinado.

Ya le hará pagar por ello más tarde, piensa malvadamente mientras trata de recuperar el dominio de sí misma entre furiosas y placenteras acometidas.

Tony sigue empujando en su interior con un brillo especialmente maligno en sus ojos oscuros.

\- ¿Sabes… que… siempre…-puntualiza cada palabra con una brusca acometida hacia el interior de su feminidad.- Me… doy… cuenta… de… cuando… piensas… durante… el… sexo?

Él siempre ha considerado esas pequeñas divagaciones de su mente como una especie de insulto personal. Es por eso por lo que su mano se desliza sobre su clítoris con movimientos estudiados, frotándola con mimo en los movimientos circulares que la hacen estallar de deseo. Para que se centre en él y en las sensaciones que le hace sentir. Todo trazo de pensamiento mínimamente coherente queda aniquilado en el cerebro de Pepper en ese mismo instante.

\- Gah… Aahh… Ahhh.-es lo más parecido a palabras es lo que abandona su boca mientras la increíble sensación de su anhelado orgasmo estalla en su mente como puros fuegos artificiales.

Pepper respira con dificultad, su cabeza se arquea hacia atrás y se corre repetidamente, una y otra vez, hasta que pierde la cuenta, con inaudita violencia, mientras Tony sigue con sus caricias y sus penetraciones salvajes. Tras unos placenteros segundos, ella cabalga las últimas olas de su orgasmo múltiple con exquisito placer.

Cuando por fin recupera el dominio de sí misma y la plenitud de sus facultades mentales tras unos larguísimos segundos o minutos, ¡quién demonios lleva la cuenta, maldita sea! se encuentra con la enorme y brillante sonrisa de triunfo de Tony, que la observa embelesado.

\- ¡Gané!-exclama.

\- Cierta… mente.-contesta ella, todavía jadeante.- Él aún sigue caliente y duro dentro de ella, así que contrae sus músculos vaginales para apretar su miembro certeramente.-Por supuesto, eso quiere decir que ahora mismo tú necesitas correrte mucho más que yo.-le recuerda mientras él hace el gesto de entrecerrar sus ojos con displicencia.-¿Qué debería hacer con usted, Señor Stark?-pregunta malvadamente intentando retorcer sus caderas sobre él.

Tony la tiene firmemente sujeta por las caderas, empotrada contra el banco de trabajo y no le responde. Simplemente se dedica a saborear su cuello dejándole marcas de pasión. Pepper se separa ligeramente y desplaza su propia lengua sobre el lóbulo de su suculenta oreja. Mojada, caliente, sudorosa y susurra sabiendo como lo enciende de lujuria:

\- Voy a encargarme tan bien de ti… ¿Donde quieres la segunda ronda sobre el Ford o sobre el Audi? Porque te garantizo que en este estado no llegaremos hasta la cocina.

Tony solamente le sonríe, con su sonrisa especial, dedicada a ella. Pero esta vez el rugido de hambre que abandona su estómago es escuchado también por Pepper. Claro y rotundo.

\- Lo que más quiero ahora mismo es un sándwich gigante y tal vez un buen baño caliente y relajante en nuestro enorme jacuzzi. Después de eso, puedes preguntármelo otra vez.

Pepper lo mira fijamente sin dar crédito a lo que está oyendo. Y Tony simplemente se encoje de hombros. Sin dejar de sonreír. No quiere admitir que no busca satisfacer su lujuria de inmediato, de la manera que ella lo necesitaba hace solo unos momentos.

Porque Tony Stark preferiría morir antes que admitir ante su amante y compañera que está agotado y hambriento. Que no ha pegado ojo en toda la semana. Que desde que ella se subió a ese avión rumbo a Europa él no ha dormido. Nada. Bueno, un par horas de siestas cortas aquí y allá. Su nuevo proyecto de armaduras especializadas le tiene consumido todo el tiempo. Incluso el de sueño, y si no se rinde ahora mismo a sus instintos más primarios, no es sólo porque en su deplorable estado no conseguirá aguantar una segunda ronda de sexo apasionado con su demandante pareja, sino porque correrse ahora mismo le dejará convertido en una completamente saciada e hipoglucémica masa de gelatina durmiente estampada sobre el suelo de su venerado taller. Y eso no será lo peor, sino que tendrá que soportar los reproches de Pepper durante el resto del fin de semana. Y su soñado reencuentro se convertirá en un desfile interminable de reproches y caras largas. Y eso es lo último que quiere después de quince largos días sin verla, sin tenerla entre sus brazos. En vez de besarse, acariciarse y reír como dos tontos, ella se pondrá triste y los dos se pasarán la noche discutiendo. Es su _noche de cita_ y no piensa permitirlo. Además, si logra que ella le deje comer algo ahora mismo, está razonablemente seguro de que podrá deslizar entre la comida otro capuccino que le mantenga despierto y alerta durante un par de horas más. Lo suficiente como para disfrutar de su maravilloso cuerpo una vez más sin caer desmayado por el esfuerzo.

\- Eres un inconsciente, Tony.-contesta Pepper enfurecida. Lo conoce demasiado bien y sabe que si su ingeniero favorito está tan cansado como para querer comer antes que satisfacer su gran apetito sexual con un increíble orgasmo, es porque debe llevar una cantidad infame de tiempo sin dormir y que no habrá comido nada desde la hora del desayuno.- JARVIS ¿Cuántas horas lleva el señor Stark sin dormir? ¿48, 72? ¿Y sin comer?

Tony mira hacia sus pantallas virtuales abrumado y gesticula con su mano derecha contra el techo en gesto de cortar el cuello.

\- JARVIS, como se te ocurra contestar a esas dos preguntas juro que después de tu próxima actualización no serás capaz de articular una palabra más...-después mira a su furibunda pelirroja a los ojos.- Pep, en serio solo necesito ese maldito sándwich y algo de beber y estaré como nuevo y dispuesto a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido contigo…

Su novia entrecierra los ojos con rudeza, JARVIS permanece callado y Tony piensa que ha vencido este asalto. Lo que él quiere, corrección, necesita, es capuccino y tal vez unas tres tazas sea el número indicado, la cabeza le da vueltas, pero eso es lo normal después de tanto tiempo sin comer. Tampoco sabe cuánto café ha tomado hoy.

Pepper contempla con estupor su manera de mirar anhelantemente hacia la cafetera del fondo del garaje, al lado del fregadero y le pega un puñetazo con toda su fuerza en el pectoral izquierdo. No con la fuerza suficiente para dejarle marca, o al menos no para dejarle un moratón. Todavía siguen entrelazados como un solo cuerpo, muchas gracias, y ELLA es lo único a lo que Tony debería mirar de esa manera tan embelesada.

\- Te daré de cenar, incluso nos daremos juntos ese baño relajante. Pero como estoy segura de que para mantenerte despierto tras otra noche entera sin pegar ojo ya has alcanzado de sobra tu límite diario de cafeína voy a ser clara: nada de café. Es tu maldito café o yo.

\- ¡Solo me he tomado dos tazas!-protesta Tony con vehemencia, recordando con claridad las dos últimas tazas que se bebió, durante las últimas dos horas.

\- JARVIS ¿Cuántas tazas de café ha tomado hoy el señor Stark? Y contéstame ahora mismo o seré yo quien mande todos tus servidores al vertedero mañana a primera hora.-pregunta fieramente con ese tono tan serio que a Tony le hiela la sangre en las venas cada vez que lo escucha.

\- Doce, señorita Potts.-responde JARVIS de inmediato y el ingeniero podría jurar que suena un poco asustado.-Aunque para ser justo esa cantidad es el total desde ayer a las cinco de la tarde.

\- Traidor.-musita Tony por lo bajo.

La pelirroja lo mira con asombro. En shock.

\- Dios mío ¿¡Cómo es que aún no estás muerto!?-le grita muy enfadada.- ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de algo llamado envenenamiento por cafeína?

Pepper se lo sacude de encima con fuerza, de un empujón. Tony se tambalea levemente buscando apoyarse en la mesa del taller con las manos, mientras ella salta del banco de trabajo con inusitada agilidad apoyando ambos pies desnudos firmemente sobre el suelo, se coloca las braguitas en su sitio con un movimiento grácil de su pequeña mano y recoge su falda del pavimento, levantándose y pegándole con ella en la cabeza.

\- Ey Ey Ey Pepper, tranquila… Cuidado con eso.-dice él protegiéndose la cabeza con los brazos, retrocediendo y secretamente aliviado de que sólo sea con su falda con lo que le está golpeando y no uno de sus estilettos de diez centímetros.

Cuando termina de atizarle con la falda, ella lo mira apenada y deposita ambas manos sobre sus hombros, con cariño. Ambos se miran a los ojos unos instantes.

\- Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es meter algo de comida en tu maltratado estómago.-aclara ella por fin.

\- Uno intenta ser todo un caballero dejando que su chica se corra como una diosa antes que él y todo lo que obtiene a cambio son varios golpes en la cabeza.-bromea intentando animar el ambiente.

\- Si te comportaras de forma racional genio, no tendría que hacerlo. A veces me pregunto cómo puedes ser tan inteligente para algunas cosas y tan absurdamente despistado para otras.

\- Es un don.-sonríe él abiertamente, sus ojos marrones enormes.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Si.

\- Eres un verdadero idiota con absurdas tendencias suicidas Tony… Y sabes ¿Qué? Te necesito vivo para poder disfrutar de tu grandioso cuerpo a mi completo placer. Así que deja de hacer estupideces.

\- Así que solo me quieres por mi cuerpo.-añade él, siguiendo con la broma.

\- Desde luego… ¿Para qué más necesitaría una mujer inteligente como yo un novio completamente idiota y tan despistado que es capaz de cometer suicidio involuntario por inanición?-le saca la lengua retadora.-Vamos…

Pepper se agacha a recoger su blusa blanca del suelo y se la echa por encima, sin molestarse en abotonarla. Y deja la falda sobre el sofá del taller en su camino hacia las escaleras, medio desnuda.

\- Por si no lo has notado, cariño.-prosigue él sin perder detalle de sus sensuales movimientos.- Esta semana he tenido mucho trabajo. Perdóname si necesito un poco de ayuda para cumplir con mis deberes sexuales para contigo.

Después de la amenaza alienígena Tony ha tenido unos meses muy duros. Varias misiones con SHIELD le tuvieron muy ocupado y las reuniones posteriores muy aburrido. Un día se levantó con una idea magnífica y hace aproximadamente tres semanas empezó a hacer realidad su ambicioso proyecto de armaduras especializadas y la verdad es que entre la ansiedad que le impide dormir y las malditas pesadillas prefiere emplear su tiempo en su magnífico proyecto defensivo. Y por qué no admitirlo, perdido en su diseños y esquemas matemáticos se le olvidan un poco esas cosas mundanas de comer, dormir y beber que necesitan los humanos. Además, es cierto que estos últimos quince días sin Pepper en la casa todo se le ha ido de las manos. Es bueno volver a tenerla aquí. Proporcionándole consejo y cariño, lo que más necesita, como ha hecho siempre. Desde que se conocen.

\- Creí que sabrías cuando tienes que comer y dormir Tony. Eres un hombre adulto de 42 años…

\- Pep, lo siento, se me ha ido el santo al cielo porque estoy trabajando en algo grande. Algo para nosotros, para que estemos a salvo de cualquier amenaza… Es importante, nena… Tiene que ver con la nueva armadura que te acabo de enseñar…

Pepper niega con la cabeza.

\- Sin embargo sí que tuviste tiempo para escribirme todos esos mensajes eróticos cada noche. ¿No te acuerdas de cenar pero sí de enviarme obscenidades cuando estoy en una reunión? Realmente tu memoria es selectiva.

\- Te echaba de menos.-responde él cabizbajo.

Tony piensa en lo particularmente divertido que fue enviarle todas esas obscenidades, pero al mismo tiempo cae en la cuenta de que han sido el principio de toda esta debacle sexual y como Pepper acaba de decirle, ya tiene 42 años, una vida sexual muy animada y aun así se niega rotundamente a tomar Viagra. Eso desvía su línea maestra de pensamiento hacia un hecho almacenado en su lista de prioridades "Pepper debe correrse al menos catorce veces este fin de semana" porque el último fin de semana que tuvieron para ambos consiguió proporcionarle diez orgasmos. Es de justicia superar ese récord. El objeto de sus desvelos sigue amonestándolo.

\- Lo sé, yo también te he echado de menos y no por eso he dejado de comer. Cafeína prohibida durante todo este fin de semana y si duermes lo suficiente me pensare el levantarte la prohibición durante la semana que viene.

\- Pero Pep…-empieza él.

La pelirroja le acaricia la barbilla con ternura, justo donde su vello facial se convierte en perilla y le levanta la cabeza para que la mire a los ojos.

\- Estoy muy preocupada por ti… ¿Es que no lo ves? Estás tan nervioso, tienes pesadillas por las noches, a penas duermes… Llevas semanas así…

Tony se altera de ver la mirada desesperada en esos enormes orbes azules que idolatra. Tiene que desviar la conversación ahora mismo. No piensa hablarle del estrés ni de las malditas pesadillas horrorosas…

\- Vale, cariño. Sandwich, té helado y bañera.- cede por fin.

Quizá después de eso pueda convencerla para sentarse juntos delante del televisor con la excusa de ver una película de acción en DVD para besarla, acariciarla, hacerle el amor con suavidad sobre el sofá y después quedarse dormidos mientras los tiroteos, persecuciones y explosiones se suceden en la pantalla.

Ella sonríe de nuevo, por fin. Iluminando el taller con su sonrisa.

\- Venga Tony… ponte los pantalones. No vas a salir de aquí así .-dice señalando su vehemente erección.-Una vez que caigas dormido voy a vigilar que no te levantes de la cama en al menos ocho horas.

El considera su estado de profundo cansancio por unos momentos, calibrando si podrá coordinar sus movimientos lo suficiente como para ponerse los pantalones sin caerse al suelo de culo. La sesión de sexo salvaje le ha extenuado por completo. Decide que es probable que se caiga de bruces si lo intenta.

\- Prefiero seguir desnudo.-contesta al fin.- Mis pantalones me resultarían demasiado apretados ahora mismo.

Después empieza a caminar tras ella, pero en vez de ir hacia las escaleras se dirige hacia el ascensor, totalmente desnudo. Es tan sólo una pequeña concesión al elevado nivel de cansancio que arrastra. Su erección sigue firme, no ha menguado nada en todo este rato que llevan discutiendo, pero solo por si acaso, Tony baja su mano derecha y se acaricia a sí mismo con firmeza, como premio de consolación.

Pepper recoge sus gastados vaqueros del suelo y se los lleva con ella. Siguiéndolo dentro del ascensor.

\- Hay hielo en la cocina.-le recuerda con dulzura mientras se los coloca sobre los hombros, las dos perneras colgando cómicamente sobre su pecho. Pepper se mira, ella no va mucho más tapada. Su camisa desabotonada, sin sujetador, sin chaqueta, sin falda, solo sus braguitas de encaje tapando lo imprescindible y descalza. Pero al menos va razonablemente cubierta.- Aún puedes cambiar de opinión.

\- Tú eres la que tiene el fetichismo con el hielo. Yo prefiero mantener las cosas calientes. Y puedo ir desnudo por nuestra casa si quiero, al fin y al cabo es nuestro estúpido hogar.

A la pelirroja aun le hace gracia cuando se refiere a la mansión como de los dos. Porque solo hace un par de meses que se mudó a vivir con él.

Tony aprieta el botón del ascensor con inmensa desgana, apoyándose pesadamente sobre la pared mientras empieza a ponerse en movimiento, hacia el piso de arriba. Entonces alarga su mano y la aprieta contra la parte baja de su erección, con fuerza para intentar controlar su excitación. Después de todo, ella todavía está medio desnuda, esos pechos suculentos saludando desde la camisa desabotonada y esas braguitas escuetas semi transparentes que no dejan nada a la imaginación y él está terriblemente agotado, pero no ciego.

Por supuesto, después de años de conocerse tan bien, no hay manera de esconder nada entre ellos. Y Pepper levanta una ceja con socarronería.

\- Has tenido quince largos días para hacerte una paja en la más triste soledad. Cuando yo no estaba contigo. Ahora estoy aquí.-le recuerda graciosamente mientras le hace gestos con el dedo índice de que se acerque a ella, seductoramente.

Tony solo niega sutilmente con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

\- No trato de terminar mi brillante actuación, sino de retrasarla. Intento no dejarme llevar, porque si lo hago y termino por correrme, probablemente me desmaye a causa del esfuerzo si antes no reemplazo las calorías.

Pese a sus palabras, se deja caer levemente sobre ella, con gusto y Pepper lleva sus pequeñas manos hasta su suave cabello oscuro entretejiéndolo con sus dedos, acariciando con suavidad y delicadeza su cuero cabelludo, como a él más le gusta y le relaja. Proporcionándole anhelada calma y confianza. Puro amor y cariño fluyendo en un simple gesto entre ambos. Él se inclina un poco más sobre ella, inconscientemente.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Si simplemente te dejas llevar y mañana te llevo la comida a la cama y desayunas fuerte… Podemos tener nuestro momento, mañana. No tienes por qué seguir retrasando tu liberación por más tiempo. Estás temblando como una hoja, Tony… Déjate llevar…

\- ¡No! Es nuestra noche, _noche de cita_ , después de dos larguísimas semanas sin verte, sin poder tocarte y acariciarte. Quiero volver a tenerte, cariño. Estar sin ti tanto tiempo ha sido... No vuelvas a viajar por negocios, prefiero que quiebre la compañía de una vez…

\- Siempre dices eso.-comenta ella acercándose a robarle un pequeño y tierno beso de sus labios jugosos y entreabiertos.-Para mí también es difícil estar tan lejos, amor.

\- Pep…-escapa de sus labios sin que pueda evitarlo.

Tony no quiere una simple caricia de sus suaves manos sobre él y que todo termine. No quiere que Pepper le haga una maldita paja. Bueno, si si que quiere, pero solo después. Horas después. Lo que él desea más que nada en este preciso momento es poder perderse en su magnífico cuerpo, enredarse sobre su maravilloso pelo, inhalar su fragancia intensa de mujer y palpar cada centímetro de su maravillosa piel blanca, trazando un mapa invisible con las yemas de sus dedos sobre sus apetecibles pecas.

\- Amor, estás exhausto.-sigue ella casi rogándole. Sacándole de sus intensos pensamientos. Él no quiere escucharla así en su noche especial. No quiere que le ruegue que se cuide mejor. Quiere que suspire su nombre entre jadeos, que le pida más rudeza… No que esté tan preocupada por él. Tony se siente culpable. Harto de sus pesadillas y su estrés. De que los malditos alienígenas bajaran del cielo a fastidiarle la vida. Privándole de su salud mental, de su descanso nocturno y de su perfecta felicidad junto a la mujer que ama.

Pero su Pepper tiene razón, como siempre. Está completamente rendido y maldita sea, su cuerpo no le hace caso. Y a su corazón no le importa el agitado debate que tiene lugar en el interior de su torturada mente, así que cierra los ojos con gusto mientras desliza toda la longitud de su erección sobre el puño medio cerrado de la mano derecha de su amada, que le acaricia con la presión justa que le hace estremecer.

\- Mmmmm, Pep…-murmura él, completamente rendido a su deseo por ella.

\- Así muy bien, cariño.-susurra ella quedamente contra su oreja.- Me encanta sentirte en mis manos. Sabes cómo disfruto con ello…

Su brazo libre se acomoda sobre el hueco de su fuerte espalda y sus uñas trazan delicadas caricias sobre su espina dorsal, haciéndole estremecer. Tiembla, suspira, se estremece de puro deseo entre sus manos… Es tan hermoso, piensa Pepper.

De pronto las puertas del ascensor se abren con un sonido sordo.

\- Esta es nuestra parada, Señor Stark.- sonríe contra sus labios entreabiertos y anhelantes.-Contigo en este estado creo que voy a tener que hacerte el amor mientras estas completamente inconsciente.

Tony apenas tiene fuerzas para abrir los ojos, pero sus caderas se mueven hacia arriba un poquito, en gesto afirmativo y permite que ella le guíe por el vestíbulo, después su habitación, llevándole hacia su cama, todavía con su miembro en la mano. Sin dejar de acariciarlo. El dormitorio que comparten es la imagen misma del caos encarnado, toda la ropa de cama está revuelta. Cuando ella no está él ni siquiera se molesta en hacerla, para lo que la usa…

\- Así que ¿cuál será la mejor manera de hacerlo?-le pregunta curiosa. La única respuesta que recibe es un desganado estremecimiento que recorre todo su cuerpo masculino, mientras Tony los empuja a ambos sobre la cama de una vez, contra las suaves sábanas de algodón.

De alguna manera, mientras ruedan varias veces sobre el colchón, besándose, acariciándose, temblando y estremeciéndose, él consigue quitarle las braguitas y apartarlas de un tirón echándolas al suelo, aunque la camisa medio abotonada sigue en su sitio. Tony succiona sobre sus pechos con fruición mientras ella toma su longitud en sus manos de nuevo, guiándolo hacia la entrada de su centro húmedo, de pronto ambos se mueven en sincronía y ella recibe sus acometidas con deleite. El movimiento es suave como la seda y profundo mientras ella lo monta con delicadeza, apretándolo con fuerza contra el colchón para tomarle lo más profundamente posible en su interior en cada acometida.

\- Oh… Dios…-susurra ella mientras sube solo unos centímetros para volver a dejarse caer sobre él, una y otra vez.-Oh… Tony… Joder…

Cuando ella habla así en la cama a él siempre le entusiasma y su excitación es imposible de controlar. Y hoy no es ninguna excepción.

\- Eres tan buena… Eres perfecta…-murmura él con los ojos totalmente cerrados y expresión de éxtasis.-Te he echado tanto de menos…-Y con eso sus caderas se agitan hacia arriba en espasmos incontrolables y Tony se está corriendo en su interior, entregándole todo lo que tiene antes de que Pepper haya podido ni siquiera entrar en calor. Y debería estar enfadada con él, pero en realidad está sonriendo, divertida. Porque el pobre no ha podido aguantar más. Y que la desee tanto es tan romántico y tierno. Tan bonito. Que aunque se queda esperando por su propia satisfacción, no resuelta, no le importa. Mañana será otro día, piensa con malicia.

Y de pronto una gran mano rodea su muñeca con cariño y de sus labios escapan unas suaves palabras susurradas.

\- No te levantes… duerme… conmigo…-murmura Tony mientras pierde su batalla contra la inconsciencia y se queda pesadamente dormido, todavía en su interior, con todo el peso de su amada encima de su machacado cuerpo. Sus músculos se relajan por completo pero su fuerte mano sigue rodeando su pequeña muñeca, posesivo y anhelante.

Pepper piensa en el amor de su vida: idealista, impulsivo, obsesivo, incansablemente trabajador con la autentica intención de beneficiar a los demás, sarcástico, leal, reaccionario, olvidadizo, brillante, distraído… La lista podría ser eterna pero no importa, porque ella vio todo eso en él antes que nadie. Todo su increíble potencial como ser humano. Incluso antes de Afganistán, y sobre todo antes de que todo el mundo le considerara el gran héroe que salvó Manhattan. Y por aquel entonces, él admitió que ella era todo lo que él tenía, sentimiento que ella comparte totalmente. Ambos se pertenecen el uno al otro. Y ella piensa cuidar de él durante toda su vida. Porque él lo necesita y lo merece.

Ese es el último pensamiento que atraviesa la mente de la pelirroja mientras se acurruca sobre la cama en busca de su propio sueño reparador, en brazos de su Tony. La inmensa suerte que ambos tienen de contar el uno con el otro.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Quería crear intimidad ahora que Pepper y Tony ya viven juntos. Hay referencias a las películas y a los cómics, como lo de Valencia. Esto lo voy a explicar porque no lo sabe todo el mundo. En la saga _"Las Cinco Pesadillas"_ de _El Invencible Iron Man_ el guionista es Matt Fracttion y el dibujante Salvador Larroca. Pues Salvador es Español, Valenciano para más señas (yo vivo en un pueblo de la Comunidad Valenciana en España y la capital de mi Comunidad es... Sí, Valencia) bueno pues en estos cómics dibujados por Larroca, Ezequiel Stane (hijo de Obadiah) quiere reventar las 4 plantas más grandes de producción que _Industrias Stark_ tiene en el mundo para fastidiar la compañía, hundiéndola en la miseria y una de ellas es la de Valencia. **


	5. ¿Trabajo o Placer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper quiere pasar la mañana del sábado redactando un informe, pero eso no entra en los planes de Tony...

A la mañana siguiente Pepper se remueve sobre la cama y bosteza suavemente, poco a poco sus sentidos se hacen más y más conscientes. Abre los ojos y ahí sigue Tony roncando profundamente como un bebé. Durante la noche se han movido un poco en busca de sus respectivas posiciones habituales de sueño y ella descansa a su lado, contra el calor de su cuerpo amodorrado que sigue boca arriba, estirado. Lo estudia dormir durante unos minutos más y finalmente se levanta de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a su bello durmiente preferido.

La ejecutiva recoge las escuetas braguitas negras del suelo y las echa en el cubo de la ropa sucia mientras se acerca a sus cajones del armario ropero a por una muda limpia de ropa interior, unos shorts vaqueros y una camisa blanca de algodón ligera, como la que lleva, pero que no esté completamente arrugada por haber dormido con ella puesta. No es un fin de semana habitual. Pese a ser sábado por la mañana, tiene trabajo que hacer: un informe para la junta de accionistas de _Industrias Stark_ que debe estar listo el lunes a primera hora. Como Tony está ocupado con su nueva armadura, seguramente no la molestará en todo el día, así que lo hará en su despacho privado de la mansión. Para evitarse posibles tentaciones de pasarse el día echada en el sofá sin hacer nada, se vestirá informal pero no demasiado cómoda. Así que se dirige al baño y se ducha rápidamente. Después se viste con la ropa limpia, se recoge el pelo en una coleta alta y se va a la cocina a freír un buen plato de bacon con huevos revueltos para Tony y dorar unas tostadas para ambos.

Es el suculento olor del bacon frito lo que despierta al ingeniero de su agradable estupor un rato más tarde. Tony parpadea repetidamente al constatar con asombro que es la primera noche que ha dormido tan profundamente en meses, sin pesadillas traicioneras que le hayan desvelado en plena madrugada. Puro agotamiento extremo, se dice mientras se pasa una mano por el pelo y la cara con desgana. Después se sienta sobre la cama, bostezando ostensiblemente. Muere por comerse ese bacon, pero otras necesidades fisiológicas también reclaman su atención, así que salta de la cama en dirección al baño. Después de hacer sus necesidades, se mira al espejo y se adecenta un poco, decidiendo al fin ducharse con rapidez antes de reunirse con Pepper en la cocina y dar buena cuenta del desayuno en su compañía.

Cuando sale del baño, limpio y totalmente desnudo, con el pelo revuelto y goteando agua desde la toalla hasta el suelo, su amada pelirroja está en la puerta de la alcoba, con la bandeja del desayuno en las manos.

\- Buenos días, Tony. ¿Has dormido bien?-pregunta ella cálidamente.

\- Como un tronco.-contesta él feliz.- ¿Es eso mi tan ansiado desayuno?

\- Si.- contesta ella caminando hacia él. Y deposita la bandeja sobre la cama.

Su novio hace intento de sentarse tal cual a desayunar.

\- Vístete ¿quieres? Creo que ayer ya hiciste bastante streaptease por la casa. Y esto está caliente, si se te escapa algo del plato te vas a quemar…

\- Cariño, tengo hambre… Ahora mismo podría comerme un cerdo entero…

\- Ya lo sé, idiota. No me lo recuerdes.-contesta ella tirándole una muda limpia de pantalones anchos y camiseta gastada que acaba de rebuscar en su armario.

\- Gracias Pep.-dice él amablemente, cogiendo la ropa al vuelo.

Después se viste en un santiamén.

\- Siéntate, y comamos. El bacon frío no vale nada.-dice Pepper mientras le guiña un ojo y ambos se sientan juntos sobre la cama, las espaldas apoyadas contra la almohada y parte del cabecero.

Se besan en los labios con un roce sutil de buenos días y después empiezan a comer en silencio. Tony tiene tanta hambre que come casi sin respirar.

\- Echa el freno, te va a sentar mal.-lo riñe su novia divertida.

Pero el castaño no la escucha, sigue devorando tostadas, huevos, bacon, cereales, leche y zumo como si no hubiera mañana. Pepper mastica tranquilamente su tostada mientras lo observa devorarlo todo, sonriente. Pronto ambos se terminan todo el contenido de la bandeja.

\- ¿Seguimos donde lo dejamos anoche?-pregunta él entusiasmado, tras depositar la última taza sobre la bandeja.-Estoy descansado y tengo muchas calorías que gastar.

Pepper le acaricia el pelo mojado que cae sobre su frente con suavidad.

\- Tengo que trabajar, Tony. El informe sobre Valencia para la junta, hay que entregarlo el lunes. Pero te prometo que esta noche será para nosotros.

Tony suspira hondo, contrariado.

\- Pero quiero compensarte por lo de anoche…

Ella deposita dos dedos sobre su boca, todavía manchada con restos de huevos revueltos, para hacerle callar.

\- Después… Además ¿no estabas trabajando en esa armadura rompenosequé? Pues te estoy dando toda la mañana del Sábado de tiempo para terminarla. Y esta noche podemos seguir donde lo dejamos. ¿De acuerdo?

Tony la mira a los ojos sopesando sus opciones y finalmente asiente con la cabeza, le conviene terminar ese prototipo para empezar el lunes con el siguiente. Pepper se inclina y lo besa suavemente en los labios, después se levanta de la cama con la bandeja de platos sucios en la mano. Tony la observa moverse con deleite. No sabe que le hace esta mujer, pero el más mínimo movimiento de su cuerpo le resulta sensual. Cuando reacciona, ella ya está en el quicio de la puerta, así que Tony se pone en un santiamén unos calcetines y unas gastadas zapatillas de deporte y la sigue. Se separan ante las escaleras, Pepper se dirige a la cocina y Tony baja al piso de abajo, en dirección al taller.

Todo parece ir bien para el ingeniero hasta que la ropa de Pepper desparramada en el sofá le llama la atención poderosamente. Pero eso no es lo peor, justo cuando se dispone a ordenar las piezas del Mark XVII sobre el banco de trabajo para seguir ensamblándolo, descubre medio enterrado entre ellas el incitante sujetador negro de Pepper. Se queda observándolo como hipnotizado durante unos segundos, su mente viajando inmediatamente a la imagen de su atractiva y sexy novia con él puesto, un minuto después y sin poder evitarlo lo entreteje entre sus dedos, suavemente. Después lo huele, ese olor suyo que tanto le gusta. Es entonces cuando se le ocurre una idea brillante, que atraviesa su cerebro como si fuese un rayo.

\- Señor el esquema del Mark XVII y las modificaciones pertinentes que están pendientes está en la pantalla… Tal como me ha pedido.-le informa JARVIS de improviso, sobresaltándolo.

\- JARVIS, acabo de tener una idea brillante. Vuelve a guardar esas especificaciones y abre un nuevo archivo. Confidencial.

\- Si señor…

Tony suelta el sujetador de encaje con reticencia, lo mira durante un instante más. Después sus manos empiezan a volar sobre la pantalla holográfica que tiene delante. Trazando modificaciones aquí y allá sobre su nuevo diseño. Al cabo de una hora, observa la pantalla satisfecho, mesándose la perilla distraídamente. Y sonríe malvadamente.

\- ¿Cuándo estará listo el dispositivo?

\- En dos horas aproximadamente.-contesta su inteligencia artificial con eficiencia.

\- No olvides la pintura azul que he elegido expresamente, JARVIS.

\- Claro que no, señor.-contesta su mayordomo virtual con cierta ironía.-Nunca osaría olvidar lo más importante.

Después la atención de Tony vuelve a fijarse en el Mark inacabado. Separa piezas aquí y allá, ordenándolas para su correcto ensamblaje. Tonto y Patoso le ayudan a soldar un par de juntas aquí y allá, con su habitual eficiencia. Tiene dos horas para dejar el ensamblaje definitivo terminado y esta tarde puede darle el toque final sin problemas, piensa convencido.

Cuando dos horas después, Tony sube los escalones de dos en dos en dirección al piso de arriba sólo hay una idea en su mente: lo que la va a hacer disfrutar. Él es Tony Stark autoproclamado playboy y no puede dejar a su novia tan insatisfecha sexualmente como ayer. Es humillante e indigno de él. Tiene que reparar eso cuanto antes. Y lo va a hacer, vaya si lo va a hacer. Ese estúpido informe tendrá que esperar a que él haya terminado de mostrarle sus más que válidos argumentos en forma de delicioso sexo.

Tony alcanza pronto su objetivo: el despacho de Pepper. Se asoma a la puerta con estudiado aire distraído. Sin más se cuela dentro con el dispositivo bien oculto en su mano izquierda, detrás de su espalda. Ella sigue enterrada bajo una montaña de papeles, su laptop encendido apartado a un lado, cerca de la mesita de la impresora. Tony analiza la mesa del escritorio de madera noble. Va a tener que apartar todos esos papeles a un lado, pero es una buena superficie, lisa y confortable, resistirá su peso sin mayores problemas. Hace un barrido mental pormenorizado de los muebles que la rodean, los posibles movimientos, el ángulo de inmovilización. Sí, todo en orden.

Pepper, consciente de que su novio ha llegado, levanta la cabeza de sus informes observándolo detenidamente, los ojos marrones y azules se encuentran. De inmediato el cuerpo de la ejecutiva se tensa y se recuesta sobre la silla, haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia, dejando caer sobre el respaldo todo el peso de su cuerpo. Eleva las cejas interrogante. Por la mirada de Tony, seguro que está tramando algo. Y no debe ser nada bueno. Sirenas de alarma se encienden en su mente.

\- ¿Qué quieres Tony?-le lanza directamente.- Te dije que tengo mucho trabajo esta mañana y aún no es la hora de comer… Creí que tú también estabas ocupado…

Su voz ligeramente irritada saca al ingeniero de su ensoñación contemplativa. Por fin responde:

\- No tan ocupado como para no atender todas tus necesidades, nena.

\- ¿Qué?-pregunta ella mientras él se acerca, una de sus manos sospechosamente detrás de su espalda.-¿Qué demonios estás tramando ahora?

\- Nada.-contesta él a sólo centímetros de distancia.- Es sólo que ayer tú cuidaste tan bien de mí… Y hoy seré yo quien se encargue de cuidarte a ti…

\- Eso es nuevo…-sonríe Pepper bajando un poco la guardia. Craso error.

Su novio solamente sonríe, lujuriosamente. La pelirroja conoce esa sonrisa demasiado bien. Pero para cuando quiere reaccionar es tarde. Tony ya la está besando con fruición sobre los labios, después la barbilla e instintivamente ella cierra los ojos para disfrutar la maravillosa sensación de sus labios y su lengua sobre su cuello así que no le ve deslizar las curiosas piezas de frío y liso metal sobre sus muñecas. Él estira sus brazos hacia arriba, sobre su cabeza. Las dos piezas de metal tienen forma de brazalete, son doradas y azules, exquisitamente labradas con una filigrana de estilo grecorromano. Rodean cada una de sus muñecas con dulzura, cerrándose con un suave siseo metálico. El frío del metal sobre su delicada piel hace que ella abra los ojos repentinamente y antes de que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo se unen entre sí con un seco golpe metálico y tiene las manos inmovilizadas sobre su cabeza. Ambas muñecas. Son una especie de imanes muy fuertes y por mucho que intenta separar sus brazos le resulta imposible. Descubre impactada que Tony la tiene completamente a su merced.

\- ¿Qué demonios es esto que me has puesto?-pregunta alterada.

\- Un instrumento de placer, Pepper. De mi invención.-suspira besando su mejilla. Y acariciando el borde de su cara con dos dedos, increíblemente suave.

Aquello la deja sin palabras. Momentáneamente. Lo mira fijamente durante varios segundos.

\- Una herramienta de tortura, querrás decir… Para que puedas satisfacer todos tus caprichos de hombre de las cavernas conmigo.-contesta ella con cierto reproche.

Tony respira hondo, su excitación creciendo por momentos.

\- La finalidad es que te estés quietecita y sientas mucho más. Como unas esposas pero mucho menos peligroso. No se clavan en la piel y no hay peligro para la circulación de la sangre. Además tus constantes vitales estarán monitorizadas por JARVIS en todo momento. No necesitaremos palabras de seguridad y… Si funcionan, dejaré que pruebes el dispositivo conmigo la próxima vez.

\- Oh.-sus labios se abren con sorpresa.-Has pensado en todo. Pepper mira hacia arriba y observa los dos brazaletes con curiosidad.-¿Están hechos del mismo material que las armaduras, no?

Su novio asiente con la cabeza, sin dejar de contemplarla, sus alientos entremezclándose.

\- Tuve la idea esta mañana. Y he subido en cuanto estuvieron terminados. Titanio y aleación de oro.-las palabras abandonan su boca con lentitud, paladeándolas. Sus manos se deslizan por sus suaves brazos inmovilizados. La tensión sexual palpable en cada respiración.

\- Pero los has pintado de azul…-continúa la ejecutiva ligeramente sorprendida…- ¿Por qué? ¿No eran el rojo y el dorado tus colores favoritos?-cuestiona con picardía.

\- Y todavía tengo que explicarlo, son del mismo color que tus ojos, Pepper.-contesta él con voz profunda.

Aquello la deja totalmente descolocada por unos segundos. Es tan romántico. Retorcidamente romántico. Pepper siente una calidez tierna que se irradia por su estómago. Y sonríe. Expectante por su próximo movimiento.

\- Vamos Tony… ¿De veras tengo que estar atada? Tengo que trabajar… Te concedo un rapidito porque acabas de ponerme a mil con el jueguecito de tus esposas de diseño robotizadas. Te prometo que después de cenar me las podrás volver a poner y te dejaré hacerme todo lo que tú quieras. Esta noche.-remacha retadora. Intentando recuperar el control. Ambos adoran esa lucha sutil.

\- Oh, cariño no sueñes con que vaya a soltarte. Sabes lo que quiero.-contesta Tony con voz seductora.-Tengo que compensarte por lo de ayer.-sigue con decisión.- Va a ser ahora, sobre tu mesa. Y voy a hacerte lo que más te gusta.

La sonrisa se borra al instante de los labios de Pepper, sus ojos azules se hacen enormes y se pasa la lengua por los labios.

\- Oh no… No serás capaz.-dice mientras una chispa de anticipación se expande por todo su cuerpo, encendiéndola totalmente de lujuria.- Sabes que tengo que terminar este maldito informe y no quiero pasarme el día agotada porque tú tengas unas inmensas ganas de satisfacer en mi tu perversión favorita.

Tony la mira fijamente a los ojos. Sus apetecibles labios dicen no, pero sus ojos dicen sí. Oh si…

\- Se trata de que disfrutes tú, preciosa…-dice encantado.

\- Ya, claro… No será porque no me debes esa satisfacción… Después de cómo te quedaste dormido anoche… Pero eso es lo que tú dices. No me negarás lo que te excita hacerlo.

\- No lo niego, me encanta el sabor de tu dulce y sabroso coño, Pepper.-dice con voz profundamente seductora.-Y lo de anoche fue infame, del todo indigno de mí, dejarte tan insatisfecha. Por eso necesito follarte ahora mismo sobre una superficie lisa y elevada para resarcirme y recuperar mi estatus de Dios del Sexo. No puedo concentrarme en mi trabajo… ¡Necesito recuperar mi título, Pep! Y cuanto antes…- es la manera tan graciosa que tiene de decirlo lo que excita tanto a Pepper, que finalmente da su brazo a torcer.

\- Está bien, hazlo.-dice riendo.-Pero mañana pienso trabajar durante todo el día.

\- Hecho.-se apresura a contestar Tony.

\- Como desordenes mis papeles te mato.-le amenaza ella en ese tono serio que pone los pelos de punta.

El ingeniero sonríe ampliamente, recogiendo los papeles que hay delante de ellos y depositándolos en un montón bien alienado a un lado de la mesa.

\- Ordenados. ¿Ves? Soy capaz de ordenar las cosas cuando quiero. Y deprisa.-dice guiñándole el ojo.

\- Ya lo veo, podrías hacerlo más a menudo.-contesta ella de inmediato.

Cuando la superficie del centro está libre, Tony la coge en brazos, como siempre sorprendido de lo poco que pesa, y la levanta de la silla de oficina, depositándola con esmero sobre la mesa, dejándola caer con delicadeza. En plena maniobra Tony se da cuenta de algo. La superficie está muy dura para su cabeza. Así que se quita la camiseta gastada que lleva puesta y la coloca bajo su pelirroja la cabeza, retirándole la goma negra que le recoge su precioso pelo en una coleta alta, para que esté mucho más cómoda. Lo entreteje entre sus dedos con inmenso deleite ahora que está suelto y cae sobre sus hombros en ondas. Su reactor ARK lanza un destello azulado que la tela ya no puede amortiguar. Ella le sonríe desde su nueva posición. Acostada sobre la amplia mesa del despacho, con las piernas colgando por el borde ligeramente entreabiertas, la cabeza apoyada en la mullida camiseta y los brazos sobre su cabeza, totalmente inmovilizados por los brazaletes. Inexplicablemente se siente muy cómoda, entregada totalmente a su merced.

El siguiente movimiento de Tony es bajar su mano derecha y coger su pequeña barbilla delicadamente, sus ojos marrones clavados en ella mientras la besa en los labios con suavidad, después deposita sus suaves y calientes labios sobre sus mejillas y sobre sus delicados párpados repartiendo besos por toda su cara. Dándole las gracias por confiar en él y permitir que le haga esto. Sin palabras. Muchas veces entre ellos no son necesarias.

Después se levanta, alejándose momentáneamente de su anhelante cuerpo y termina de desnudarse poco a poco delante de ella. Sabe que el verle desnudo la excita sobremanera. Por eso se empeña en que vaya vestido por la casa, para evitarse tentaciones. De un puntapié se quita las zapatillas, los calcetines y finalmente sin perder contacto visual, los pantalones anchos. Las pupilas de Pepper se dilatan de puro deseo. La ropa de Tony queda echa un ovillo sobre el suelo del despacho. La mente de la pelirroja sopesa el triste hecho de que su novio esté totalmente desnudo frente a ella, esos fuertes músculos que tanto le gustaría poder tocar lejos de su alcance, esa mirada lasciva que la pone a mil… Y ella sigue completamente vestida, inmovilizada, hasta que Tony lo decida de otro modo. Sólo ese pensamiento lanza un estremecimiento de pura excitación incontrolable a través de su espina dorsal, hasta su centro femenino.

Entonces, como leyéndole la mente, Tony se echa hacia delante y le desabrocha la camisa muy despacio botón a botón, manteniendo el suspense, el roce de sus dedos como el aleteo de una mariposa sobre su pecho y abdomen. Cuando termina, tras lo que a Pepper le parece una auténtica eternidad, desliza las mangas de la tela por encima de sus brazos dejándola colgando de donde sus manos permanecen unidas por el dispositivo de su invención. Hace lo mismo con el sencillo sostén de algodón blanco, desatándolo y apartándolo con cuidado sobre su cabeza.

Para cuando termina con eso, ella ya está tan excitada que sus pezones están completamente erizados, tentándolo. Tony siente como su sangre viaja hacia abajo, entre sus piernas la excitación apoderándose de su raciocinio por completo. Desliza la yema de su dedo pulgar sobre el ardiente pezón que se le ofrece, que en perfecta sincronía con lo que le está sucediendo a él mismo, se endurece y engrosa bajo su tacto.

\- No sabes cómo me fascina cuando hacen eso, amor.-dice observando sus pezones con detenimiento y evidente diversión, como si su reacción biológica ante su tacto fuese parte de uno de sus experimentos tecnológicos.- Cada vez que te acaricio. Es maravilloso.- besa su abdomen suavemente. Los pelillos de su barba y bigote le hacen cosquillas suaves, su aliento vibrante y caliente contra su ombligo.

Pepper tan solo inhala y exhala muy deprisa dejando escapar un suave gemido de excitación. Tony repite la operación manual con su pezón izquierdo obteniendo la misma respuesta. La placentera sensación recorre el cuerpo de la pelirroja hasta el mismo centro de su anatomía y se estremece de deseo, su intimidad húmeda y resbaladiza, esperando por él. Tony acuna sus pechos con sus grandes y callosas manos, dándole la fricción necesaria, apretándolos combinando fuerza y suavidad, recorriendo sus pezones con la yema de sus expertos dedos en movimientos circulares. Le sonríe sibilinamente antes de sustituir sus dedos por su lengua y chupar con fruición los hipersensibilizados pezones mientras Pepper se arquea contra su boca.

Al mismo tiempo su gran mano derecha se desplaza hacia abajo, más y más, acariciando su feminidad sobre la rugosa tela de los shorts vaqueros, rozando su clítoris sin descanso. Pepper gime y jadea más deprisa. Tony suelta sus deliciosos pechos con reticencia. Y desciende sobre su cuerpo para poder desabotonar sus pantaloncillos, arrastrándolos hacia abajo por sus largas piernas. Después repite la operación con sus sencillas braguitas de algodón. No lleva zapatos, siempre acostumbra a ir descalza por la casa. Le hace cosquillas en la planta de los pies: primero uno, después el otro. Y los besa, su vello facial produciéndole cosquillas, siendo incapaz de contener la risa.

Una vez está completamente desnuda, Tony suelta sus pies y se levanta. La contempla por unos instantes, embelesado con sus formas curvilíneas y su tentadora piel blanca cuajada de pequeñas pecas.

\- Tony…-dice ella anhelando más contacto físico, su mirada de adoración traspasándola.

\- Eres tan hermosa… Y mía…

Sus grandes manos se deslizan por sus tonificadas piernas de nuevo, acariciando suavemente cada resquicio de piel, incluído el tejido sensible bajo las rodillas. Finalmente, el ingeniero enreda sus dedos con suavidad sobre el delicado vello pelirrojo de su monte de venus y sopla aire suavemente sobre su intimidad. Está tan mojada… Piensa enardecido con su incontrolable anticipación… Y no han hecho más que empezar, sonríe perversamente. Tony suspira excitado, su erección muy presente entre sus piernas. Pepper responde tan exquisitamente bien a su tacto. Lo vuelve loco que lo desee tanto. Aparta sus muslos con delicadeza, tocándola con esmero. Sus dedos suben hasta la exquisita abertura entre sus piernas y la acarician con sutileza, mete uno en su interior y ella está tan lubricada que es desquiciante, frota dos más sobre la entrada de su vagina y sobre sus pliegues mojados para después acariciar su clítoris en movimientos circulares.

Mientras su boca ha vuelto a adueñarse de sus pechos, mordisqueando con fruición. La doble estimulación de su boca sobre sus hinchados pezones y sus dedos expertos sobre su húmeda intimidad es demasiado para ella, que respira deprisa gimiendo su nombre entre jadeos y se corre violentamente sin poder contenerse por más tiempo. Su espalda se arquea y se estremece entre deliciosos espasmos incontrolables.

\- Oh Diosssssssssssss Tony, Tonyyyy, Tonyyyyyyyyyy.-grita desesperada.

Durante un rato, Pepper navega los remanentes de su orgasmo y las suaves olas que le siguen, respirando con dificultad. El interpelado la observa atento y como si su tremenda erección no le estuviese haciendo arder de deseo como los mil infiernos susurra con voz profunda y tranquila sobre su rizado vello rojizo dorado:

\- Mmmmm uno.- deposita un pequeño beso sobre su vulva, y al mismo tiempo acaricia su abdomen en círculos suaves, con intensa adoración. Después levanta la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.- Contando los de ayer son tres… Tengo mucho trabajo por delante, cariño. Pero ahora te necesito. Sabes que si no te tengo ahora mismo no podré aguantar lo que te tengo reservado. Soy débil cuando se trata de ti…

Pepper gime como toda respuesta. Y sin más Tony esta acariciando sus caderas, posicionando sus dos piernas, subiéndolas hasta que sus tobillos se apoyan firmemente sobre sus hombros. Cuando termina ella está totalmente expuesta para él con las piernas abiertas, inmovilizada. El puede hacer con ella lo que quiera, marcar el ritmo para ambos. La caliente humedad entre sus piernas aguardando por su penetración. Las grandes manos de Tony agarran su tonificado trasero apretándolo con firmeza, levantándola hasta que su apetecible abertura roza suavemente su dura masculinidad y después sin más, con un ligero movimiento hacia delante, su duro grosor está dentro de ella, expandiéndola. Tony se hunde en su delicioso interior todo lo que puede. Hasta el fondo. Después bruscamente esta fuera y luego dentro de nuevo en toda su longitud. El muy bastardo establece un ritmo desquiciantemente rápido y en cada delirante acometida roza su punto G sin misericordia. El ángulo es perfecto para ambos. Pepper no puede mover sus caderas, se ve obligada a tomar sus acometidas sin más. Gime y jadea cada vez que él empuja hacia dentro. Sus paredes vaginales proporcionándole a Tony placer celestial, tan calientes, húmedas y estrechas. Y de pronto ambos se están corriendo entre gemidos y jadeos, vibrando, susurrando y gritando el nombre del otro entre estallidos de éxtasis. Pepper exprime expertamente a Tony que le entrega todo lo que tiene, sus calientes chorros de semen llenándola mientras ella se retuerce de placer, arqueando su espalda, moviendo su cabeza a ambos lados, desmadejada, navegando las olas del más puro éxtasis.

Tony se toma su tiempo, cansado por el esfuerzo. Suelta sus piernas con cuidado y por fin deja de suspirar y jadear profundamente sobre su cuerpo, como un peso muerto. Cuando es capaz de levantarse se aleja unos dos pasos de ella y la contempla satisfecho durante un buen rato pasándose la lengua por los labios.

\- Tan perfecta… Tan suave…

Pepper suspira hondo y tiembla de excitación sabiendo lo que pasa por su mente, lo que está a punto de hacerle. Sólo de pensarlo se estremece.

\- Oh Tony… Ha sido espectacular… Pero.-jadea con esfuerzo, intentando liberarse de sus ataduras.-Conozco esa mirada tuya de depravado… No te atrevas…

\- Por supuesto que la conoces, nena.-dice mientras desliza un suave dedo desde su pecho hasta el monte de Venus.- Vas a gritar y a suplicar por mí. Vas a rogarme que te haga mía otra vez.-dice profundamente, sus ojos chispeando de maldad.

\- Oh por favor… Otra vez durante horas no…

\- Sí.-dice Tony enardecido.

Pepper pronto descubrió que era multiorgásmica gracias al gusto de Tony por devorar su sexo en cuanto tiene ocasión. Según él todas o casi todas las mujeres lo son, sólo que sus parejas suelen ser unos malditos cabrones egoístas y no se toman el tiempo de hacerlas alcanzar todo el placer que la naturaleza ha otorgado al sexo femenino. Según él, el problema es que son unos envidiosos, ya que los hombres sufren un período refractario mucho más largo y deben pasar de quince a treinta minutos hasta que vuelven a estar listos para una nueva erección. En cambio las mujeres pueden correrse varias veces seguidas durante un mismo acto sexual. Pepper no sabe por qué Tony disfruta tanto con ello, pero es cierto que siempre está más firme que nunca después de practicarle sexo oral. Y que después se corre violentamente, con mucho más desenfreno, cuando la penetra mientras ella todavía navega las olas de su orgasmo encadenado.

Lo que Pepper no sabe es que esta práctica tampoco era de las favoritas de Tony antes de conocerla a ella. A Tony le excita tanto porque es ella, su sexy y adorable Pepper Potts, la que se muere de excitación bajo su lengua. Le encanta saborearla, realmente le gusta su sabor único y personal a mujer. Lo que pone a Tony al borde de su propia desesperación por exceso de excitación sexual, es verla a ella disfrutar tanto entre sus brazos: correrse una y otra vez, incluso agónicamente con sus atenciones.

Piensa que poseerla en todas las posturas posibles: ya sea mientras se la folla salvajemente o mientras le hace el amor tiernamente, el hecho de enterrarse en el interior de su cuerpo… Es la pura gloria para él pero está bien para después, para poder unirse con ella al festival del orgasmo. Es sólo que así, él puede arrancar de ella dos o tres orgasmos, incluso cuatro si está muy inspirado. Pero cuando la saborea íntimamente las matemáticas del deseo sexual se disparan. Y Tony es un apasionado de las matemáticas y de batir récords personales. Pepper desenfrenada por un estremecimiento orgásmico casi insoportable para un cuerpo humano es su fotografía mental de una Pepper ideal. Y no puede renunciar a esa visión en vivo y en directo. Puede que Tony sea un pervertido depravado, pero es un pervertido enamorado.

Es por eso que sin más preámbulos, el ingeniero se acomoda sentándose sobre la silla de oficina negra, situada a la altura perfecta para lo que pretende hacer. Con cuidado, desliza las piernas de Pepper sobre las abrazaderas de la silla, a ambos lados, abriendo sus piernas para él por completo hasta que sus pies quedan colgando. Después sus dedos separan los labios mayores sobre su intimidad dejándola abierta para darle completo acceso, vulnerable ante su hambrienta boca. Un cálido y suave aliento golpea a Pepper en su sensibilidad mientras él se inclina, poco a poco, calculadamente, sobre ella. Y antes de que pueda reaccionar, la demandante lengua de Tony está sobre ella.

La pelirroja aprieta los dientes con fuerza ante la intensa sensación y se prepara para el viaje hacia el placer. Sabe que Tony debe llevar toda la mañana planeando esto. Su caliente y húmeda lengua la estimula lamiendo su botón femenino con fruición, mientras los espasmos empiezan a expandirse hacia el resto de su cuerpo desde su centro sensible. Pepper gime, jadea, suspira y gime sintiéndose como un suave y dulce gajo de naranja siendo devorado entre sus labios, chupeteado con gusto por su lengua juguetona.

Tony con su lengua da pequeños golpecitos sobre su clítoris, una y otra vez. El placer atravesando a Pepper en cada sensación que él le provoca. De pronto se detiene y alza la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, un instante después su lengua la está penetrando, invadiéndola lentamente. A él no le gusta demasiado encontrarse con su propio sabor, ligeramente ácido. Así que lame con rapidez hasta que el dulce sabor de Pepper lo sustituye, saboreándolo con deleite esta vez. Después se retira bruscamente, volviendo a chupetear su clítoris, atormentándolo. Repite el proceso varias veces.

Pepper sabe que puede hacerle esto durante horas. Porque se lo ha hecho antes. Incluso se ha sentado para estar más cómodo, el muy... Y siempre es una tortura, lenta e intoxicante… Es tan desquiciante que desea con todas sus fuerzas correrse, pero en cada ocasión que está cercana a conseguirlo, Tony deja de estimularla. A propósito. El impone el ritmo con sus labios, dientes y lengua.

El tiempo pasa. Ni siquiera puede tocarle. Se siente vulnerable y atormentada. Sólo arquea sus caderas contra su boca, en busca de más fricción. Llevan así lo que a ella le parece una eternidad y el sudor ya corre a raudales por su cuerpo sobreexcitado y torturado. Él vuelve a alejarse exhalando aire caliente sobre su sobreestimulado centro. Ella se estremece, deseando correrse más que ninguna otra vez que pueda recordar y en cada movimiento que él hace con su boca no sabe si él va a volver a follársela con su lengua o a chupetear su maltratado clítoris con inusitada fruición. Gime, jadea, ruega… Durante eternos minutos que se convierten en horas sin que ella sea consciente de otra cosa que su terrible excitación… Hasta que casi pierde la voz de tanto gritar, gemir y murmurar.

\- Tony… Por favor…- susurra atormentada.- Déjame… Tienes… Que… Dejarme…

Tony sonríe ladinamente contra sus pliegues húmedos. Lágrimas llenan los hermosos ojos azules de Pepper, que intenta mantenerlos fuertemente cerrados a causa de la terrible excitación. Nadie es capaz de sobrevivir a esta clase de tortura sexual es lo que piensa cada vez que se lo hace de esta manera tan obstinada. Por eso se la ha follado primero, el muy desgraciado. Para poder correrse y no sufrir la misma desquiciante necesidad que ella está sufriendo ahora. Pero aunque Pepper no lo sepa, Tony también se ha puesto duro de nuevo mientras la tortura sin piedad. La excitación lo está matando de deseo y necesita correrse tanto como ella.

\- Dime que soy tu Dios del Sexo, Pepper.-le pide con un gruñido intenso.

El cuerpo de la pelirroja está totalmente dolorido por la necesidad. Su clítoris palpita con un latido doloroso entre sus piernas. Niega con la cabeza y abre sus ojos con esfuerzo para mirarle.

\- Lo… eres… Tony… Eres… Mi… Dios… Del… Sexo…-las palabras escapan de su boca con esfuerzo, en un murmullo apenas audible.

\- Me alegra oírlo.-sonríe él.-Ahora llámame Iron Man y suplícame…

Antes de que Pepper pueda reaccionar toda su boca está sobre su sexo otra vez, sus labios rodeando su botón femenino, succionándolo con fuerza, después pasando su lengua por encima una y otra vez en movimientos circulares que la vuelven completamente loca, ella se agita y se estremece gritando sonidos ininteligibles, su cuerpo al borde de la excitación más completa, a punto de explotar de deseo.

\- Tony…-suplica con voz ronca por el esfuerzo, entre gemidos y jadeos.- Por favor… No puedo más…-Por favor…

\- ¿Cómo que Tony?-contesta él con su sonrisilla maliciosa.

Pepper cede a su infantil demanda, no puede aguantar más, la desesperación es evidente en sus facciones. Bañada en sudor, la cara completamente enrojecida, los ojos cerrados, su cabeza agitándose contra la improvisada camiseta-almohada…

\- Oh Dios… Iron Man, por favoooooor.-murmura ella con la voz ronca.-Hazlo… No… Puedo… Déjame correrme… O te matare…

Ahora mismo ella habría dicho cualquier cosa para conseguir su ansiada liberación, pero este hecho no mengua la alegría de Tony. Por fin lo ha conseguido, que le llame "Iron Man" en la cama.

\- Eso está mejor, nena.-afirma con gusto.

Sus ojos oscuros brillan de satisfacción. Pepper echa hacia atrás la cabeza con violencia mientras Tony vuelve a meterse su clítoris en la boca sin ninguna advertencia, realizando con su lengua un giro experto que sabe que a ella le encanta. Dos dedos de su mano derecha se deslizan profundamente dentro de ella, mientras su lengua la chupetea en su nudo nervioso sin compasión con ese sutil movimiento que siempre la hace correrse. Pepper grita con fuerza su nombre, gime, gime, gime, jadea y sigue gimiendo mientras se corre violentamente. Por fin. El clímax arrasa brutalmente todo su cuerpo mientras Tony sigue chupeteando su clítoris con fruición al tiempo que la penetra salvajemente con sus dos dedos. Pepper se corre una y otra vez con tanta fuerza que es incapaz de pensar en nada. No sabe cuántas veces son, ni intenta pensarlo, no puede, porque él sigue estimulándola de manera que vuelva a encadenar otro orgasmo, otro y otro...

Después de lo que parece una eternidad y cuando ella ya no tiene más que ofrecer que los últimos estertores de su ansiada liberación, su novio retira lentamente sus dedos para dejar espacio y poder saborear el dulce néctar caliente que abandona su cuerpo en suaves oleadas, soltando su dulce botón con suavidad y dirigiendo sus labios y lengua hasta su tierna abertura. Pepper sigue vibrando sin control navegando las olas de su increíble orgasmo múltiple, desmadejada y saciada sobre la mesa. Su novio se retira de su centro al fin, depositando un tierno beso sobre su ombligo en el camino.

Es tan intoxicante verla así. Saciada por su deseo. Tony se levanta de la silla de oficina de golpe, intentando contener su propia excitación aguantando su pene desde la raíz con una de sus manos, como puede. Su erección palpita al borde del autocontrol. El decimotercer orgasmo se lo proporcionará poseyéndola de nuevo. Él también está desesperado por dejarse llevar en su interior y hacerla alcanzar la gloria junto a él. Trece es un nuevo récord, piensa complacido. Mucho mejor que diez. Además si no la hace suya de nuevo, explotará literalmente de deseo ahora mismo. Sus manos se deslizan con violencia hacia abajo tomándola firmemente por las caderas.

\- Mírame, nena.-suplica desesperado.-Sabes lo que me haces sentir amor.-suspira guturalmente, voz profunda completamente tomada por el deseo que siente, sus labios hinchados por el esfuerzo, su piel enrojecida alrededor de su vello facial.- Y sabes que te necesito otra vez, ahora mismo.-jadea sobrepasado por su urgencia de poseerla. Pepper hace el esfuerzo de abrir sus profundos ojos azules. Y así, mirándola a los ojos, es como finalmente atrae sus caderas hacia él posicionándola, tan cerca de su palpitante erección… Tentándola.

\- Hazlo, solo… Hazlo ¡maldita sea!-exhala Pepper apenas sin aliento.

Nada más recibir su tácito permiso Tony está penetrándola de una sola acometida, hundiéndose en ella en toda su longitud.

\- Oh Dios… Joder, Tony.- gime en un murmullo la pelirroja mientras la imponente erección de su novio se abre paso en su interior. Su coño hinchado y húmedo le recibe facilitando la entrada, dejando que la llene por completo con asombrosa facilidad.

Sigue tan húmeda que él no tiene dificultad alguna para introducirse en su interior de una única y vibrante acometida. Ambos gritan de placer ante el maravilloso contacto de sus pieles hipersensibilizadas. Sus sentidos dolorosamente sobre excitados.

\- Oh por Dios Pepper… Es demasiado bueno… No duraremos mucho, ninguno de los dos.-murmura él entre gemidos de placer.

Tony se excita hasta el borde de la locura cuando le hace esto. Su pene tan duro, incluso le duele de tanto contenerse. Empieza a moverse con lentitud y después acelera con precisión, como anticipa no dura mucho, cuatro agónicas acometidas y ambos están corriéndose de nuevo, esta vez un anhelado orgasmo compartido que les barre a la vez, sintiendo como ella exprime su masculinidad sin misericordia, su semilla expandiéndose en calientes chorros en su interior, en varios espasmos incontrolables, ofreciéndole todo lo que tiene. Pepper tiembla extenuada, vibrando de nuevo contra la mesa entre suspiros entrecortados, se estremece clavando su espalda contra la madera pulida, navegando las increíbles olas de placer.

Es siempre así de intenso. Para ambos. Maravilloso, único y especial. Entrega e intimidad total.

Cuando todo termina y jadean como locos, sus corazones desbocados, chorreando de sudor e intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración, Pepper simplemente entorna los ojos, un poco exasperada pero sin fuerzas para enfadarse más con él por haberla torturado sexualmente tan descaradamente. Al fin y al cabo la recompensa siempre merece la pena. Y de qué manera.

Tony descansa sobre ella totalmente agotado por el esfuerzo. Todavía siguen unidos, él la abraza posesivamente en plan pulpo. Tomándola como su asidero a la realidad, intentando recuperar el dominio de sí mismo, desliza sus entumecidos labios sobre ella, besando su cuello delicadamente sin parar entre tiernos murmullos de agradecimiento. A Pepper le cuesta una eternidad calmar su cuerpo y recuperar el suficiente aliento para poder decirle:

\- Oh Tony... Te quiero casi tanto como te odio cuando me haces esto… Es demasiado intenso… Demasiado… Cada resquicio de mi cuerpo clamando por ti, a flor de piel.

\- Lo sé.-sonríe él contra su cuello y vuelve a besarla.-Me gusta que sea intenso.

Pepper hace una mueca exasperada.

\- Me parece bien por la noche, ya que me deja totalmente relajada y duermo como un bebé. ¿Pero por la mañana? ¿En serio? Ya ni siquiera podré moverme en un buen rato, porque mis músculos no me responden. Cada fibra nerviosa de mi cuerpo está bañada en malditas endorfinas. Por cierto, quítame tus robóticas esposas de diseño, anda.-remueve los brazos inquieta.

Tony obedece subiendo por sus delicados brazos suaves hasta los brazaletes para poder recogerlos en su mano cuando se suelten.

\- JARVIS libera los brazos de Pepper.-al momento los objetos metálicos se separan y se abren, liberándola de inmediato. El ingeniero deposita su invento sobre la pila pulcramente acomodada de los papeles de Pepper, al fin y al cabo son un regalo para ella.

La pelirroja estira los brazos dejando caer su camisa y su sujetador sobre la mesa, sin demasiada ceremonia, después se frota las muñecas más por un acto reflejo que por autentico dolor, definitivamente este invento es mucho mejor que las esposas acolchadas que suelen utilizar. Mira hacia arriba para constatar el buen estado de la piel de sus antebrazos. Después enreda sus pequeñas manos en el cabello sudado de Tony, jugueteando con algunos mechones castaños.

\- Me muero porque probemos el invento en ti. Ni una marca, ni una chispa de dolor… ¿Sabes? Podrías patentarlo. Ganaríamos una auténtica fortuna con estos chismes.-asegura ella con su voz de negociadora infatigable, que ahora suena profunda y rasposa a causa de la maratón sexual.

Tony sonríe halagado por sus amables palabras sobre su invención y doblemente satisfecho por su impresionante orgasmo y por haber logrado su propósito de desquiciarla de placer.

\- Juguetes eróticos Stark. No suena mal.-admite él llevando sus grandes y calientes manos sobre sus pequeños hombros.- Puedo crear una línea de vibradores que vaya en consonancia, en color rojo y dorado, por supuesto. Imagen de marca.

\- Ajam, claro.-contesta ella besándolo en la cabeza.-Cómo no… ¿Con tus medidas exactas?-pregunta guasona arqueando una ceja.

Tony contesta besándola en la barbilla y después en los labios con sutileza.

\- Por supuesto, nuestros clientes se merecen lo mejor de lo mejor…-ríe en cuanto se separan.- ¿Puedes moverte? Debes estar muy cansada.-pregunta después un poco preocupado. Incluso hay un ligero trazo de culpabilidad adorable en su voz.

\- No creo que pueda en un buen rato.-admite Pepper con sinceridad.-Pero es un cansancio agradable.-lo tranquiliza acariciando su mejilla.

\- Tengo una idea genial.-dice Tony con entusiasmo.- JARVIS pon en funcionamiento el jacuzzi ahora mismo.

\- Claro, señor.

\- Y el programa relajante de burbujas.

\- De inmediato.

Pepper enarca las cejas, escéptica.

\- Voy a pasarme el resto del día recuperándome de esto.-dice señalando su cuerpo agotado y desmadejado. Pero no me quejaré. Ha sido maravilloso. Dios mío, Tony. Gracias. No sabía que lo necesitaba, pero lo necesitaba.

Tony la besa de nuevo. Después levanta la cabeza para mirarla.

\- El agua caliente ayudará a que te relajes y te sientas mucho mejor. Después de la comida y la siesta en el sofá estarás como nueva. Veremos una peli, después podrás terminar tu trabajo. Te prometo que me encerraré en el taller con JARVIS y no te molestaré más en toda la tarde. Es un trato, cariño.

Pepper sonríe.

\- Pues vas a tener que cogerme y llevarme en brazos hasta la bañera porque ni siquiera puedo bajarme sola de esta mesa.

Tony sonríe alborozado.

\- No te rías.-contesta ella entre sus propias carcajadas, golpeándolo con sutileza sobre el hombro.

Él vuelve a besar sus jugosos labios. Ella le corresponde el beso con pasión. Después se separan y se contemplan el uno al otro.

\- Jamás volveré a mirar de igual modo esta mesa, ni tu despacho.-dice divertido.-Nunca podré volver a concentrarme en nada que no sea brutal y maravilloso sexo cuando entre aquí.

\- Dices eso cada vez que profanamos un nuevo mueble o una nueva habitación.-contesta ella riendo.-Si esto sigue así no podremos dejar de pensar en hacer el amor cuando estemos en casa.

Su novio asiente con la cabeza, contento.

\- Mmmm todos los lugares donde te he tenido… Son importantes para mí.

Pepper sonríe a su vez, porque ella piensa lo mismo aunque él no tiene por que saberlo. Poco a poco, Tony empieza a alejarse de ella, con reticencia. Finalmente, cuando está seguro de que sus piernas serán capaces de sostenerles a ambos, se pone de pié y carga con Pepper en brazos y así recorren la casa, hasta el cuarto de baño y el enorme jacuzzi.

Pepper se agarra firmemente al cuello de Tony durante todo el camino, besando su barba y sus labios entre risas y cosquillas, finalmente depositando más besos suaves sobre toda su cara mientras ambos se sumergen en la enorme bañera con cuidado. Toman posiciones sentados uno junto al otro, Pepper situada justo en el hueco que deja para ella el regazo de Tony, su espalda apoyada firmemente contra sus pectorales y el reactor ARK. Las burbujas les llegan a nivel del pecho.

\- Solo es Sábado por la mañana y ya me has llevado al éxtasis tantas veces amor… Estamos barriendo un nuevo récord de fin de semana.-ríe la pelirroja atrevida, recostada contra él.

\- Trece.- contesta él sin pensar.- Me parece una buena cifra.-sigue Tony con el aliento entrecortado, besando sutilmente su enrojecida y suave mejilla.-Pero del todo mejorable.

\- Pervertido incorregible.- ríe ella.-No me digas que lo de batir un record va en serio... Yo… Sólo era una estúpida broma.-se gira para poder mirarlo a los ojos y ver la expresión de su cara es como leer un libro abierto.- Anthony Edward Stark ¿Llevas la cuenta pormenorizada de mis orgasmos? No puedo creerlo.

Él no lo desmiente, para qué... Tan solo sonríe, feliz.

\- Digamos que tomo unas ligeras notas mentales. Directrices…

\- Mmmm ya veo… Claro, es lo más normal del mundo...-bromea ella, haciéndolo rabiar.

\- Todo es culpa tuya, Potts por ser tan adorablemente sexy y atractiva. Estás preciosa recién barrida por el placer.-contraataca él acunándola entre sus fuertes y musculados brazos. Salpicándola con un poco de agua en la cara.-No puedo evitar querer verte satisfecha. Me gustas así. Es vital para mí, hacerte disfrutar.

\- ¿Ah sí?-pregunta ella sensualmente. Sus respiraciones entremezclándose, su bocas tan cercanas…

\- Sí.-dice él, después se inclina para besarla. Sus lenguas recorriéndose placenteramente en el interior de sus bocas.

Esta vez las caricias y los besos se dilatan en el tiempo, van haciendose más sensuales poco a poco, el calor del agua pronto emula el suave calor de sus cuerpos excitados, encendidos de deseo suave y sensual. La boca de Tony se desliza sobre su suave garganta besando y lamiendo su cuello con pasión. Pronto él está listo para ella otra vez, completamente excitado, deseándola de nuevo. Es increíble. Pepper no da crédito al sentir su vibrante erección sobre su espalda. Tony se encoje de hombros, su mirada sincera y tierna.

\- Estoy muy descansado. Anoche dormí mucho y bien.-dice solamente.-Pero quizás tú has tenido suficiente por hoy… Debes estar sensible ahí abajo y no…

Su Pepper lo calla depositando con suavidad dos largos y blancos dedos sobre sus labios entreabiertos.

\- Nunca tengo suficiente de ti, Tony.-contesta.

Esta mujer no puede ser más perfecta para mí piensa el ingeniero asombrado.

Y sin más, Pepper se da la vuelta, posicionándose hasta que ambos están cara a cara y sus caderas se rozan juntas, alineándolas sobre las de Tony, bajando suavemente y tomando su gruesa y dura erección en su interior. Hacen de nuevo el amor. Lentamente esta vez, inhalándose el uno al otro, sus movimientos rítmicos y deliciosamente coordinados. Se miran fijamente a los ojos mientras se besan apasionadamente, uno en el otro, moviéndose en sincronía, el agua caliente creando maravillas sensuales sobre ambos. Es mágico, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y solo importaran ellos dos. Pepper mueve sus caderas como sabe que a ambos les vuelve locos y poco a poco el clímax suave y explosivo se abre paso entre ambos, que lo disfrutan casi al mismo tiempo: suspirando, jadeando, gimiendo uno en los brazos del otro, disfrutando de su íntimo placer compartido, del calor del agua, del aroma del jabón y las cosquillas de las burbujas. Cuando los fuegos artificiales han terminado, todavía unidos como un solo cuerpo, siguen mirándose a los ojos tiernamente y las mismas dos palabras escapan de sus labios al unísono:

\- Te amo.

\- Te amo.

Ambos se sonríen graciosamente por la coincidencia, sus ojos vibrantes por la emoción compartida.

\- Dos grandes mentes, un pensamiento.-dice Tony con diversión evidente.

\- Más bien sentimiento, no arruines el momento.-le pide con cariño.

Los grandes orbes azules de Pepper le observan con detenimiento, chispeantes de felicidad, mientras una ráfaga de agua procedente de sus manos asalta la cara de Tony sin remisión, dando inicio a una divertida batalla de agua en la inmensa bañera.

Pronto se salpican el uno al otro riendo sin control. Y Tony piensa de nuevo que ella lo es todo. Lo más importante de su vida. En la suerte que tiene de que aceptara irse a vivir con él. En que quiere verla así: riendo feliz junto a él, siempre. En que algún día, por fin reunirá el valor suficiente para pedirle que sea su esposa. El día en que esté completamente seguro de que podrá protegerla y mantenerla totalmente a salvo. Todavía tiene mucho trabajo por delante.

Pero sabe que lo conseguirá.

Ese día llegará.

Y será el más feliz de su vida.

* * *


	6. Rosas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper y Tony intentan compensar al otro por estar demasiado ocupados y no tener tiempo para sus noches especiales...

Pepper está harta. Esta reunión sorpresa con SHIELD es la gota que colma el vaso. Llevan semanas sin celebrar una _noche de cita_ en condiciones. El trabajo esta semana fue totalmente estresante, piensa con la copa de vino blanco en la mano, intentando relajarse en el sofá. Desearía tanto que su novio estuviera aquí con ella… Sobre todo porque últimamente Tony simplemente se olvida de todo y sobretodo de su noche especial semanal, enfrascado en el taller con sus nuevas armaduras. Otras veces, tiene que reconocer que es por culpa de su propio trabajo en _Industrias Stark_ , los viajes internacionales, las reuniones a causa de los nuevos edificios autosustentables que están construyendo por todo el mundo…

Pero hoy será diferente, afirma la ejecutiva con decisión, dejando la copa vacía sobre la mesita baja y encaminándose hasta el dormitorio principal. Cuando Tony vuelva de esa maldita reunión de última hora van a tener una noche maravillosa para ellos dos. De eso se va a encargar ella, piensa mientras sigue inundando la cama de fragantes pétalos de rosa, vigilando las velas sobre la mesita de noche. Todo en orden. Sólo queda la última parte. La más difícil.

Duda durante unos segundos eternos sobre si la delirante idea que se le acaba de ocurrir será la mejor forma de comunicarle a Tony cómo se siente. Pero está claro que él entenderá este tipo de mensaje alto y claro. Y ella no tiene ganas de hablar, solo de sentir. Así que se mete en el baño y se prepara con una ducha rápida y poniéndose perfume fragante en lugares estratégicos, ese mismo perfume que vuelve loco a Tony.

Envuelta en su albornoz se dirige hasta el taller, ahora que han cambiado la puerta ya ni siquiera necesita depositar su código, con poner su mano sobre el lector de huellas es suficiente. Y como siempre, ahí está el último prototipo de Tony, casi terminado sobre la mesa de trabajo.

\- JARVIS quiero que grabes un vídeo y después cuando Tony vuelva a casa se lo proyectes. Sólo a él ¿me has entendido? Y nada más ponga los pies en el salón.-dice sintiéndose un poco cohibida, porque aunque su mayordomo virtual no sea humano, es un ser pensante y se conocen desde hace mucho.

\- Si señorita Potts…-contesta JARVIS con cierto tono de resignación.

Pepper empieza a quitarse el albornoz con intención de quedarse totalmente desnuda. Se detiene por un instante y observa admirada el prototipo de armadura que tiene delante. Este en particular es precioso, no se parece a nada que haya visto antes en el taller. Es blanco y gris, de formas redondeadas y está casi terminado. El casco es un poco más grande que el de los demás.

Pepper ha perdido la cuenta de cuantos ha construido, pero Tony le dijo anoche que a este lo acababa de bautizar como _"Gemini"_

\- Empecemos.-dice la pelirroja con decisión mientras se aproxima a la armadura con ojos enormes y evidente anticipación al pensar en lo que ver ese vídeo le hará sentir a su novio.

Al principio, a la ejecutiva le resulta un poco extraño contonearse de esa manera sobre un objeto inanimado. Es algo que jamás ha hecho antes y que nunca pensó que haría. Medidas desesperadas para situaciones desesperadas. Pero poco después le parece que no es tan difícil dejarse llevar e imaginar que es Tony quien está debajo de ella, porque lleva puestos esos trastos tantas veces…

* * *

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren sin un sonido, dos horas más tarde, Tony deja escapar un resoplido de cansancio. Se desanuda con desgana el nudo de la corbata gris, dejándola suelta, liberando su cuello, después deja un momento las flores sobre la mesita del salón y se quita la chaqueta, arrancándose poco después la corbata con energía.

No cree ni por un segundo que las flores le libren del disgusto que debe tener Pepper por otro nuevo incumplimiento de la promesa que ambos se hicieron de guardar todas las semanas una noche para ambos. Hace mucho tiempo que no comparten una noche especial, a veces porque es ella la que está trabajando sin descanso por mantener a flote su maldito imperio industrial. Hoy es él quien está cansado a causa de la maldita y aburrida reunión de control de daños con Furia, por suerte el asunto de Nueva York ya ha quedado finiquitado, al menos de momento, y no volverá a saber del viejo pirata en una buena temporada. Se mira los pantalones grises abatido. Espera que el ramo con una docena de rosas blancas sea suficiente para calmar a Pepper por haber tenido que aplazar su enésima _noche de cita_. De pronto repara en que la habitación está sumida en luz tenue.

\- JARVIS, ¿qué pasa con las luces? ¿Pepper ha vuelto a tener otro de sus ataques de migraña? *Perfecto* si guardaba alguna leve esperanza de disfrutar con Pepper de algo de diversión ya puede ir olvidándose.

\- No señor le aconsejo que se siente.-dice solamente su mayordomo virtual mientras una pantalla blanca desciende sobre el amplio ventanal del salón. Justo delante de donde él se encuentra.- La señorita Potts me ha pedido que le proyectara esta película en cuanto llegara.

Tony enarca las cejas sorprendido.

\- ¿Ah sí?-se pregunta intrigado.-¿Y que será?-dice mientras la curiosidad se apodera de él por completo.

\- Véalo usted mismo, señor. Prefiero no hacer ningún tipo de comentario sobre su contenido.

La críptica respuesta de JARVIS todavía espolea más su ya de por sí grande curiosidad y sus ojos se centran en la proyección que tiene lugar delante de él.

En la pantalla aparece Pepper ¡medio desnuda! el albornoz que suele usar está medio abierto y Tony juraría que tiene claras intenciones de terminar de quitárselo.

\- JARVIS ¿estás grabando?-dice ella en el vídeo mientras se quita del todo el albornoz y lo deja caer sobre el suelo del taller con uno de sus gráciles movimientos de gacela.

\- Si señorita Potts.-le contesta la inteligencia artificial sucintamente.

\- Espero que esto sirva para que te acuerdes de mi Tony, últimamente me tienes tan abandonada…-relata ella mirando a la cámara con voz provocativamente sensual.

El ingeniero, súbitamente muy interesado en el vídeo, se acerca hasta la pantalla en funcionamiento y observa con deleite y sin perderse detalle la grabación donde una hermosísima y desnudísima Pepper Potts en tacones negros y cola de caballo alta estilo ejecutiva empieza a moverse y a bailar sensualmente en dirección a…

\- ¡No puede ser!-exclama Tony atónito tras unos largos minutos de contemplar sus contoneos y bailes seductores.- ¿Está haciéndole lo que creo que está haciéndole al Mark XXXIX?

\- Señor si me lo permite, es exactamente lo que parece.-dice JARVIS sonando extrañamente avergonzado.

Sus ojos se abren como platos y su boca se hace enorme con asombro, incapaz de articular palabra alguna ante la actuación de striper descontrolada que la mujer de su vida ha preparado sólo para él. Cuando por fin consigue tragar saliva con esfuerzo, se dirige a su inteligencia artificial.

\- JARVIS ¿Dónde está Pepper ahora mismo?-pregunta con una gran sonrisa de tonto en sus labios entreabiertos y deseando que esté esperándolo en la cama, lista para recibirle. O no sabe que hará. Como esté dormida y tenga que esperar hasta mañana para hacerle el amor hasta que grite desenfrenada va a explotar.

\- En el dormitorio principal, esperándolo señor. Me atrevería a decir que con claras intenciones de apareamiento…

Tony suspira aliviado y después hace una ostensible mueca de extrañeza.

\- ¿Qué demonios? ¿A eso te dedicas cuando no estamos trabajando? ¿A llenar tu memoria con documentales sobre animales? Te prohíbo volver a sintonizar el canal National Geographic. Y por cierto, Pepper y yo hacemos el amor no nos apareamos. Somos seres humanos. No un par de focas en celo JARVIS…

\- El Coronel Rhodes no opina lo mismo...

Tony enarca las cejas. El sarcasmo de su mayordomo virtual es tal que a veces hasta duda de que sólo sea resultado de su esmerada programación.

\- Ya, sobre eso… Déjame decirte un par de cosas…

Pero no puede terminar la frase porque de pronto todos sus sentidos están puestos de nuevo en la pantalla, en el incitantemente prohibitivo vídeo en el que Pepper y sus sensuales movimientos de caderas se mueven suavemente sobre la entrepierna metálica del Mark XXXIX _"Gemini"_. La mandíbula se le cae literalmente al suelo. Y la sangre empieza a fluir hasta un lugar muy concreto de su anatomía, de pronto los pantalones grises se vuelven muy molestos.

\- Oh por favor…-suspira Tony muy deprisa con los ojos clavados en el vídeo. Y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no empezar a tocarse a sí mismo. Toda su fuerza de voluntad es necesaria.-JARVIS es suficiente.

* * *

En cuanto ha escuchado la voz de Tony en el salón, Pepper ha dejado a un lado la interesante novela que ha estado leyendo para no quedarse dormida mientras le esperaba. Así que en cuanto JARVIS la ha avisado en el dormitorio principal de que él estaba viendo su vídeo, ha apartado las sábanas, ha dejado el libro sobre la mesita de noche, se ha quitado el pijama y lo ha dejado sobre la silla, extendiéndose desnuda sobre la cama en actitud incitante.

Sobre los rojos pétalos de rosa su piel blanca crea un contraste irresistible. Está convencida de que la segunda parte del plan será todo un éxito.

Esa increíble visión es la que recibe Tony cuando cruza la puerta del dormitorio con el ramo de rosas blancas en la mano.

\- Hola, Tony… ¿Te ha gustado mi vídeo?-pregunta ella con falsa timidez.

\- ¿Qué si me ha gustado? Pep.-dice él tragando saliva.-Vas a matarme de excitación sexual insatisfecha cualquier día de estos.

\- Eso frustraría totalmente mis intenciones.-le sonríe ella.- ¿Son para mí?-comenta señalando las flores.

\- Sí, quería disculparme por lo de hoy...

\- ¿Disculparte? Nunca creí que tuvieses un detalle así. Rosas blancas… Te has acordado de que son mis favoritas. Gracias.-dice haciendo el gesto de alargar la mano para coger el ramo.

Siempre ese tono de asombro, piensa Tony. Cuando entenderá Pepper lo especial que es para él. En vez de acercarse a dárselas en la mano, como ella espera, Tony deposita el ramo sobre uno de los sillones, de cualquier manera. Coge una sola de las flores y juguetea con ella de manera relajada, acariciando los suaves pétalos con la yema de los dedos. Pepper se lame los labios, suspirando por sentir esas mismas caricias sobre su piel.

\- Cariño, desde luego que has llamado mi atención con ese vídeo. Y ahora me las vas a pagar.-dice mientras besa la rosa un instante, cruzando su mirada incendiaria con la de Pepper. Una mirada cargada de deseo y amor.

\- JARVIS pon un poco de música sexy para seguir amenizando la velada ¿te parece?

De inmediato la música sensual empieza a sonar y él empieza a quitarse la ropa poco a poco, de manera arrebatadoramente sexy y sin prisas. Primero los botones de la camisa, después los pantalones. Su novia sigue todos sus movimientos sin perder detalle. Y finalmente Tony solo tiene la rosa blanca en la boca. Esperando por ella. Está completamente desnudo delante de ella, mostrándole lo que es capaz de producir en él. Pepper por su parte, no es capaz de apartar la vista de su muy agraciada anatomía y no hay palabra que escape de sus labios, simplemente lo observa en silencio. Hasta que empieza a deslizarse como una fiera salvaje sobre las sábanas y los pétalos de rosas rojas caen de su cuerpo en cascada, con la vista puesta en la ardiente erección de Tony, su Tony, y cuando llega al borde de la cama, desliza su lengua sobre la punta de su sexo firme.

Tony sisea de placer. Y la rosa blanca que sostiene entre sus dientes está a punto de caer al suelo, por lo que la pelirroja se pone de rodillas sobre el borde de la cama y la coge de sus labios con dos suaves dedos. Apartándola a un lado. Después apoya sus pequeñas y blancas manos con fuerza sobre las caderas de Tony, inmovilizándolo. Él mira sus ojos azules que se han convertido en dos oscuros pozos insondables de lujuria, deseando más que nada lo que ella está a punto de hacerle. Se siente egoísta por ello, pero no le importa lo más mínimo. Pepper lame el cuello de Tony, lo besa, succiona. Rodea su pecho lamiendo alrededor del reactor ARK, después desciende hasta su duro abdomen, sigue hacia abajo más y más hasta el lugar más palpitante de su apolínea anatomía y entonces coge su erección y se la mete en la boca con deleite. Le toma por entero en su boca, lamiendo, chupando y succionando con gusto.

\- Oh Pep… No… Yo… Pretendía obsequiarte...-gime él entre jadeos, una de sus manos acariciando su pelirroja cabeza con reverencia.-Te he echado tanto de menos que… Quiero hacerte el amor, que estemos, que lleguemos juntos, no hagas que… Oh Joder… Pep…

Ella lo suelta lo preciso para tranquilizarle. Su aliento alimentando su deseo, cálido contra su sobre estimulada piel en cada palabra.

\- Tenemos toda la noche para nosotros. Ahora mismo te tengo solo para mí y sé lo excitado que estás Tony, deja que cuide de ti. Quiero que te corras en mi boca, amor. Después te doy permiso para que hagas lo que quieras conmigo, pero por favor, lo deseo, quiero hacerte esto, déjate llevar…

Después recorre toda su longitud con su lengua, suavemente, jugueteando con él, llevándolo a la locura.

Tony gime, su increíblemente sexy boca está de nuevo sobre él y cada pensamiento que no sea cálido, húmedo, si, por favor, por favor, oh si, Pepper no pares, sale de su mente. Ella es tan buena en esto. Tan, tan buena… Siempre lo ha sido, desde la primera vez que se lo hizo… Muchísimo mejor de lo que él había sido capaz de pensar, soñar, imaginar o fantasear que podría ser. Es increíble como su lengua pasa suavemente sobre cada punto de piel sensible con estudiada facilidad e infalible exactitud. Su pelo acariciando con suprema suavidad sus muslos y la suave piel de sus testículos, mientras se dedica por completo a él con sus labios, lengua y dientes, lenta y enloquecedoramente. Lleva solo unos minutos estimulándole y Tony ya está desesperado por correrse. Y Pepper lo sabe. Está a punto, así que redobla sus esfuerzos, sus dedos buscando acariciarle con dulzura, mientras él gime su nombre con reverencia: Pepper, Pepper, Pepper y ella jadea a su vez al escucharle, el sonido enviando suaves ondas de placer sobre toda la longitud de su pene hasta su estómago, que se encoge de deseo. La cola de caballo empieza a oscilar en contrapunto exacto a sus movimientos arriba y abajo sobre toda su longitud. Cuando Pep vuelve a moverse hacia abajo, su lengua experta chasquea y se retuerce sobre él mágicamente, cuando ella murmura sobre él un inconfundible sonido de deleite es cuando Tony se corre desesperado, incapaz de controlarse, el clímax golpeándole como un rayo, un trueno o un maldito misil arrojado violenta y salvajemente, derramando blancura caliente en el interior de su boca. Su cabeza se arquea hacia atrás y desplaza el cuello tan violentamente hacia arriba que incluso duele.

Cuando Tony es capaz de volver a abrir sus ojos y mirar hacia abajo, hacia la cama, es para encontrarse con Pepper arrodillada entre sus piernas temblorosas, sentada sobre sus talones, los dedos retorciendo las sábanas, sus ojos hambrientos por él. Su lengua saboreando el último resto en sus labios entreabiertos.

Tony suspira muy deprisa ante la visión que presenta su novia, temblando de puro deseo por él después de llevarle al cielo y siente que el mundo es absolutamente perfecto.

Pepper se recuesta suavemente sobre la cama guiándolo a encontrarse con ella, sus delicadas manos primero sobre su espalda, amoldando su cuerpo con el suyo, después entrelazando jirones de su pelo oscuro. Se acarician con suavidad y Tony siente que necesita proporcionarle el mismo tipo de placer que ella acaba de proporcionarle a él. Necesita hacerla disfrutar y después amarla, íntimamente, sentir cada centímetro de su piel sobre la suya, porque lleva tantos días pensando en ella, en este preciso momento, en perderse en su interior, que no puede más. Se arrebujan entrelazados sobre su enorme cama, una de sus grandes manos sube hacia su cabeza y libera su cabello, suaves ondas rojizo doradas inundando la almohada. Tony adora ver su pelo suelto, entrelazarlo entre sus dedos... Pepper le sonríe, invitándolo a seguir.

Así que la besa en la boca, deseoso. Sus lenguas se entremezclan en una danza apasionada y él puede sentir todavía un poco de su propio sabor ligeramente ácido en ella, así que una ola de inexplicable deseo desciende hasta su masculinidad.

\- Quiero lo mismo.-susurra cuando se separan reticentes, sólo para tomar aire.- Hacerte vibrar.- dice con decisión y se desplaza abajo, más abajo entre sus piernas.

En su viaje hacia abajo esparce besos y caricias por todo su cuerpo, Pepper se estremece ante su suave y experto tacto.

Pepper gime y traga aire con fiereza cuando siente sus labios suaves sobre su intimidad. Suspira hondo sintiendo la lengua de Tony sobre ella, haciéndola sufrir. Pero esta vez él es gentil con ella, lame y succiona haciéndola disfrutar de tal manera que muy pronto ella se está corriendo entre gritos y gemidos, contra él, sujetando con violencia su cabeza contra su vulva y estirando su cabello de manera arrebatada. Pepper gime y grita su nombre de nuevo. Su cabeza arqueada, su cuerpo vibrando de pasión mientras el placer puro la recorre. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

Hacerla disfrutar de esa manera le excita tanto que Tony está preparado en pocos momentos, duro y firme de nuevo, así que cuando todavía no se ha recuperado, Pepper siente como la besa por todo el cuerpo con reverencia, deteniéndose en su cuello mientras sus manos la levantan levemente de la cama, inclinándola hacia él. La pelirroja sabe lo que viene a continuación y arde en deseo por sentirlo en su interior. Tony le concede su demanda silenciosa y le hace el amor con ternura, incluso con dulzura. Hace tanto tiempo que parece como si fuera la primera vez que se aman. Mágica y sensual. Ambos suspiran de deseo ante el contacto íntimo y tierno. La maravillosa sensación de entregarse por completo. Todos sus sentidos a flor de piel, ardiendo de deseo por el otro. El ritmo va haciéndose más rápido entre caricias ardientes y besos apasionados. Tony la abraza mientras aumenta el ritmo de movimiento dentro de ella, tan estrecha, tan perfecta, ambos sintiendo al límite, la ola de su nueva liberación los barre a ambos al unísono, fuegos artificiales explotando de la fuerza de su deseo contenido.

Minutos más tardes ambos están extenuados y respiran muy deprisa, uno en los brazos del otro.

\- Te he echado tanto de menos.-susurra al fin Tony en su oído con dificultad, sin dejar en ningún momento de abrazarla y de acariciar su espalda con deleite.

\- Y yo…-suspira ella entrecortadamente.-Ha sido como la primera vez… Hacía tanto tiempo…

\- No podemos dejar que pase tanto tiempo sin hacerlo… Te necesito.

\- Yo también te necesito a tí. Prométemelo…

\- Lo prometo, sácame a rastras del taller si es necesario, nena. Soy idiota.

Peppper lo besa en los labios.

\- Te tomo la palabra. Y ya sabía lo idiota que eres...

Tony ríe alborozado.

\- ¿Entonces te han gustado las rosas?-comenta inclinando la cabeza hacia donde descansa el gran ramo olvidado.

Pepper le sonríe a su vez.

\- Si esta es tu manera de disculparte, streptease y maravilloso sexo incluído, entonces sí, Señor Stark me han gustado. Acepto sus disculpas.

La sonrisa ladeada de Tony se agranda.

\- Voy a guardarme ese vídeo para cuando estés de viaje y me sienta solo... Así tendré algo con lo que distraerme.-le guiña un ojo pícaro.

\- ¡Tony! Sólo tú serias capaz de arruinar un momento tan romántico como este.-dice golpeándole en el hombro juguetona.

\- ¿Y te extraña? ¡Soy yo, Pep!

La ejecutiva traga una sonrisa, Tony acaba de demostrarle que cuando quiere puede ser tan romántico como el que más. Ambos ríen sobre la cama, mientras la pelirroja alcanza una almohada y se la tira a su novio a la cara. Tony se tira sobre ella y empieza a hacerle cosquillas sin descanso. El sonido de las risas despreocupadas de la pareja resuena a través de los amplios salones de la mansión, sobre el acantilado.

* * *

**Nos acercamos peligrosamente a los eventos acontecidos en "Iron Man 3" ^^**


	7. Ducha Sensual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Pepper le dijo "y tu te vienes conmigo" a Tony se le iluminó la cara y la siguió hasta el cuarto de baño sin vacilar. La escena de la ducha de "Iron Man 3" tal y como yo me la imagino.

Es viernes, el último día de trabajo antes de Navidad y mientras conduce por la autopista de la costa, Pepper sigue pensando en su última reunión del día y en su rarísimo reencuentro con Aldrich Killian. El camino hasta casa nunca se le había hecho tan largo. *Qué raro* piensa la ejecutiva, *Cuando trabajaba con él me parecía tan desagradable, tan molesto… y hoy hasta me sentí completamente a gusto en su compañía.* Se siente tan cansada, es muy tarde y tiene muchas ganas de reunirse con Tony para su _noche de cita_. Su noche especial semanal.

Son pasadas las ocho de la noche cuando por fin aparca su inmaculado Audi blanco frente a la entrada. Lo único capaz de sacarla de sus extraños pensamientos sobre Killian es esa enorme mole de peluche sentada en el jardín, justo frente a la entrada de la mansión. Llama de tal manera toda su atención que la pelirroja se olvida hasta de pensar, tan sólo puede contemplar atónita la envergadura del conejito de peluche y la nota que le cuelga del cuello. La nota dice: _"Feliz Navidad, Pepper"_ y como ese sea su regalo, cierto ingeniero carismático va a morder el polvo por su terrible gusto al elegir regalos. Pepper resopla y sale del coche, cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Después se encamina a la puerta principal, y entra.

\- ¡Hola cariño, ya estoy en casa!-exclama para que Tony sepa que ha llegado, aunque JARVIS ya debe haberle avisado de todas formas.

\- ¿Un día largo?-contesta con un deje un poco metálico la conocida voz de su novio.

Pepper entra en el cuarto acelerada, el bolso dando pequeños vaivenes en su pequeña mano.

\- No tienes ni idea… Llego tarde… Lo siento, tuve una reunión y…-cuando levanta la cabeza para mirarle, se lo encuentra dentro de una de las armaduras.- ¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿Ahora lo llevas puesto por casa? ¿Cuál es ese… el Mark XV?-tiene tantos que ya ha perdido la cuenta.

\- Si, algo así…-contesta él con voz metálica.- ¿Sabías que todo el mundo necesita un hobby?

La ejecutiva se sienta tranquilamente en unos de los sillones, deja el bolso a un lado y se quita los zapatos de tacón, liberando sus cansados pies de su prisión, dándose un ligero masaje.

\- Oh, ¿Y tienes que llevar tu hobby puesto por el comedor?-Pepper suspira, está agotada y hoy no se siente con muchas ganas de aguantar las locuras de su novio.

Tony se levanta del sofá y se acerca hacia ella en pocas zancadas rápidas.

\- Lo estoy probando, ya sabes, para darla de sí, al principio me aprieta un poco en los cataplines…

Su chiste malo la pilla tan de improviso que Pepper no puede evitar reírse con ganas ante su tonta ocurrencia.

\- ¡Ey! ¿Has visto tu regalo de Navidad?-sigue él mientras se acerca a donde ella se ha sentado, en uno de los cómodos sillones blancos del salón.

\- Sí, claro que lo he visto. No sé cómo podría no haberlo hecho. ¿Crees que ese regalo de Navidad cabrá por la puerta?

\- Oh, sí, de hecho es una buena pregunta… Mañana vendrán unos tíos a echar abajo la pared para meterlo dentro.

\- Vale.-contesta Pepper distraídamente mientras ojea el correo.

La mayor parte son unos dibujos hechos por niños que muestran a Iron Man salvando objetos y personas. Son los que atraen poderosamente su atención, y la ejecutiva deja escapar una sonrisa de orgullo hacia el amor de su vida. Después de mirarlos los deja sobre la mesita baja, con un grácil movimiento.

\- Así que… ¿Estás tensa? ¿Un día duro en el trabajo? ¿Cómo están esos hombros? No quiero ser pesado pero… ¿De verdad te gustó el conejo personalizado?- dice Tony poniéndose a su espalda y desplazando sus manos enguantadas sobre sus hombros, con intención clara de darle un masaje relajante. Pepper cierra los ojos, intentando centrarse en la agradable sensación, hasta que él menciona lo del conejo gigante otra vez.

\- ¿Qué si me gustó?-pregunta ella volviéndose a mirarlo con voz sensual mientras se levanta de la silla.

\- Lo clavé ¿a que sí?-sigue él a la suya.

\- Wow aprecio mucho que pensaras en mí. La intención es lo que cuenta. Así que ¿por qué no levantas esa máscara y me das un beso?-contesta ella en actitud indudablemente sexy mientras acaricia la armadura como si se tratase de su cuerpo.

Tony se pone a hacer el tonto porque está desconcertado y ligeramente excitado, haciendo que el brazo de la armadura se golpee el casco sonoramente.

\- No, maldita sea, no puedo. ¿Por qué no me besas en la hendidura facial?

\- ¿Y por qué mejor no bajo hasta el garaje a buscar una palanca para poder sacarte de ahí dentro?-sigue Pepper en tono abiertamente sexy.

La sensualidad de Pepper desconcentra a Tony definitivamente quien finalmente pierde el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo para intentar distraerla por unos segundos más. Lo que Pepper aprovecha para empezar a bajar hacia el taller.

\- Oh si, si… Pero no no bajes ahí… Ha habido un escape de radiación…-se inventa Tony sin demasiada agudeza mientras la sigue escaleras abajo.

\- Me arriesgaré.-dice ella descendiendo las escaleras.

\- Es demasiado arriesgado… Por favor espera a que te consiga un traje anti radiación y un contador Geiger o algo así…- sigue él mientras Pepper le descubre haciendo flexiones en el taller.- Mmmph, ¡pillado!-es lo único que se le ocurre decir.

Su novia cruza los brazos, furibunda. Indignada porque haya estado ahí abajo todo el tiempo, controlando la nueva armadura a distancia con esa especie de lector que lleva en la cabeza cuando ella creía estar hablando directamente con él.

\- Este es un nuevo nivel de idiotez. Tony, has batido tu propio récord.

\- Lo siento.-intenta disculparse él, mientras el Mark XLII cruza la estancia y se pone estático al lado de Pepper, esperando órdenes.

\- ¿Ya has cenado? ¿Sin mí? ¿En nuestra _noche de cita_?-comenta Pepper apartando la bandeja de la cena que le ofrece Patoso.

\- Él estaba solo…

\- ¿Quieres decir tú?

\- Si bueno, nosotros. Estábamos, sólo estábamos entreteniéndote un poquito mientras terminaba un poco más de trabajo que tengo pendiente...

\- Ajá, claro…

\- Y tomé un bocadito. No sabía si ibas a venir a casa o te ibas a ir de copas con Aldrich Killian.

El Mark XLII se gira y mira a Pepper con claro reproche, reflejo perfecto de los celos subconscientes de Tony.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué?- Repite Tony a la defensiva *Traicionado por mi propia armadura* piensa.

\- ¡Aldrich Killian! ¿Qué pasa, es que ahora me estás controlando?-exclama Pepper alterada.

\- No te estoy controlando...

\- Me estás espiando…

\- No, Happy se preocupa…

\- Da igual me voy a dormir.-zanja Pepper la discusión, disgustada.

El Mark XLII se desplaza caminando y se queda quieto detrás de donde está Tony. Estático, a la espera de recibir nuevas órdenes. Tony no quiere que ella se vaya tan enfadada y decide ser totalmente sincero con Pepper por primera vez en semanas.

\- Venga, Pep, vamos… Pep… Lo admito. Es culpa mía. Lo siento. Soy un desastre a punto de estallar.- Contesta Tony con sinceridad y abatimiento, lo que desconcierta tanto a su novia que enseguida se vuelve a mirarlo y después camina hacia él.- Llevo así un tiempo y no te he dicho nada. Nada ha sido lo mismo desde Nueva York.

\- Oh ¿en serio? No me había dado cuenta. Para nada.-responde ella con sarcasmo, pero comprensiva.

\- Experimentas cosas y después se acaban sin que puedas explicarlas. Dioses, alienígenas, otras dimensiones… Sólo soy un hombre en una lata. La única razón por la que no he estallado es probablemente porque te has mudado conmigo. Lo que es genial. Te quiero, soy afortunado. Pero cariño, no puedo dormir. Tú te vas a la cama y yo bajo aquí a hacer lo único que sé hacer: mis chapuzas. La amenaza es inminente y tengo que proteger lo único sin lo que no podría vivir. O sea tú.-dice señalando hacia ella con vehemencia.- Y mis armaduras son… Eh…

\- Máquinas.

\- Son parte de mí.

\- Son distracciones…

\- Quizás…

Profundamente conmovida por sus palabras y bastante preocupada por él Pepper recorre los pocos metros que les separan, retirándole el mecanismo que controla la armadura a distancia con cariño y acariciándole con suavidad la cabeza, de esa manera que tanto le gusta y le relaja. Tony se funde con deleite en su suaves manos, disfrutando de la maravillosa sensación. Después levanta la cabeza para mirarla con una especie de ternura y adoración que dice sin palabras cuánto la quiere y cuánto significa para él. El corazón de Pepper se estremece de pura ternura y amor.

\- Voy a darme una ducha.-dice al fin la ejecutiva.

\- Vale.-contesta Tony sin más.

\- Y tú te vienes conmigo.-sigue Pepper con picardía.

\- Aún mejor.-contesta él sonriente.

Después se levanta del banco de trabajo para seguirla y ambos abandonan el taller, escaleras arriba. Tony la alcanza a medio camino y le hace cosquillas al rozarle la espalda, después la coge de la cintura y la vuelve hacia él en cuanto llegan a la puerta del baño, junto al dormitorio principal. Tony la mira a los ojos durante unos segundos, tan próximos, sus alientos entremezclándose. Da gracias secretamente por la suerte que tiene y después la besa.

Pepper se sorprende, pero de inmediato corresponde al beso mientras trabaja en librar a Tony de su camiseta de trabajo. Las manos de él deslizan la chaqueta de su traje hacia abajo y después se ocupan del vestido, pero no encuentra el cierre.

\- Será mejor que me desvista yo misma.-le sonríe Pepper cuando se separan. Una de sus manos le acaricia la barbilla.

\- De acuerdo, te espero dentro.-contesta Tony animado mientras se apresura a librarse de su ropa en tiempo récord.

Se sienta un instante sobre la cama y se quita las zapatillas con desgana, arrojándolas debajo de una silla, después se desabrocha los vaqueros y los tira de cualquier manera sobre la cama. Ya desde la puerta del baño, su mano tira sus bóxers al vuelo en dirección a Pepper y es lo último que su novia ve de él. Hasta que es ella misma la que acaba de desvestirse y se reúne con él en la ducha de hidromasaje que ya está funcionado en modo relajante.

En cuanto pone un pie en el recinto brumoso por el vapor del agua caliente, una mano la atrae hacia dentro y Pepper se da de bruces contra el musculoso pecho del ingeniero. Se han duchado juntos muchas veces, así que ambos conocen el procedimiento. Primero es Pepper la que se enjabona, una vez ella está aclarada le toca el turno a Tony. Así que él la atrae hasta debajo del chorro principal del hidromasaje y deja que el agua los bañe por entero, robándole otro beso en el proceso. Los demás chorros del hidromasaje relajan la tensión de los músculos de sus cansados cuerpos, el agua golpeando suavemente en lugares estratégicos. El placer del agua caliente y del roce de sus propios cuerpos es embriagador.

Una vez mojados, Pepper para el agua y le pasa su champú a su novio. A Tony le encanta juguetear con su pelo, y enjabonarlo no es una excepción, así que Pepper deja que lo haga, las yemas de sus dedos acariciando sensualmente su cuero cabelludo. Sin prisa, con deleite. Tan sólo ese roce empieza a producir una ola de placer en ella, que se desplaza hacia abajo por todo su cuerpo, los labios de Tony se desplazan hasta sus hombros, su cuello, depositando suaves besos por todos los lugares a su alcance. Su aliento es cálido, y se desliza como una pluma sobre su piel.

Después coge la esponja y el gel de baño con aceite esencial de lavanda que consigue dejarle esa piel tan suave. A Tony le encanta ese olor, porque es el olor de la piel de Pepper por la mañana, cuando le da un beso antes de irse al trabajo. La enjabona con cuidado y roza con la esponja cada centímetro de piel, deteniéndose más tiempo en aquellas zonas erógenas que ponen a mil a su novia, masajeándola con determinación, después utiliza sus manos para terminar el trabajo, dispersando sus caricias por sus pechos, sus rodillas, sus muslos, su intimidad y al mismo tiempo depositando besos en su cuello a nivel de la clavícula. El agua caliente corre por sus cuerpos, excitante. El contraste de temperatura maravilloso. Y Pepper está deseando que él la haga suya, así que se prepara intentando subir una pierna por encima de su cadera, pero Tony la detiene. Y vuelva a bajarla con delicadeza.

Pepper besar a Tony con pasión e impaciencia mal disimuladas mientras el agua caliente los aclara sin prisa. Y entonces, excitada y mojada la pelirroja gime de placer por la sorpresa, cuando Tony la vuelve de improviso, situándola de espaldas a él acercándola de tal manera contra su cuerpo que pueda sentir su tremenda erección contra su espalda y glúteos.

Él recorre su cuerpo mojado con sus manos al mismo tiempo que su aliento caliente y su lengua húmeda succionan sobre su cuello sin remisión, posicionándola mejor para penetrarla. Pepper emite un suspiro ahogado cuando siente su erecto miembro contra la abertura tierna de su vagina, no suelen hacerlo muchas veces en esta postura y sólo el hecho de probarla en la ducha la pone a mil. Tony murmura en su oreja:

\- Eres mía.

Pepper traga aire con fuerza, deseándolo.

\- Hazme el amor, Tony.-contesta en un susurro ahogado.

El abandona la esponja, mientras el agua caliente los aclara a ambos y cuando el chorro de agua disminuye en fuerza e intensidad, una de sus grandes y callosas manos se ha deslizado hacia abajo, por su cuerpo, y masajea su clítoris en movimientos circulares sin darle tregua. Al mismo tiempo, la otra acaricia sus pechos en oleadas. Primero uno, después el otro, trazando círculos sobre sus duros y sensibles pezones. Pepper arquea la espalda contra su pecho musculoso apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro derecho, sin poder evitarlo y siente como Tony la penetra larga y profundamente con lentitud estudiada, haciéndola suya poco a poco. Al principio es gentil y se mueve con lentitud, pero en cuanto encuentra el ángulo adecuado empieza a empujar en su interior con intensas acometidas salvajes una y otra vez, a un ritmo frenético. Para Tony la sensación de sentirse exprimido por sus paredes vaginales desde este ángulo es enloquecedoramente intensa. Para Pepper la sensación de tenerle en todas partes a la vez es absolutamente insoportable. Ambos se sienten a punto de estallar de pura excitación. Pepper suspira, jadea y gime sin control con los ojos cerrados, incapaz de soportar la estimulación, vibrando de deseo como una hoja al viento ardiente y desesperada.

\- Ah joder Tony… Eres… Tony… Tony…

\- Si, mmmm nena… Déjate llevar…- murmura él en su oído sin compasión, ardiendo de pasión por escuchar su nombre como un mantra entre sus labios.

Y después, en un impulso que no puede evitar, levanta con su mano izquierda su barbilla hacia él, con delicadeza, para besarla profundamente en la boca, impidiéndole también el desahogo de gritar su nombre entre gemidos, su mano derecha trazando círculos sin descanso sobre el centro de su anatomía. De esa manera que él sabe que ella es incapaz de soportar durante mucho tiempo. Llevándola al cielo. El vapor de agua envolviéndolos a ambos, ocultando sus ardientes siluetas tras la mampara de la ducha.

El estallido del primer orgasmo es brutal. Pepper arquea su cuello hacia atrás empotrándose en su hombro con inevitable violencia. Tony suelta su boca por un instante y ella gime, gime y gime su nombre sin poder controlarse. Completamente abandonada al estremecimiento de deseo más puro e inadulterado. Sus músculos vibrando, su excitación inabarcable su placentero sufrimiento inmejorable. De pronto, el duro miembro de Tony abandona la humedad entre sus piernas, notando la dureza contra la parte baja de sus glúteos. Su mano izquierda abandona sus pechos y se dirige a la base de su pene. Tony aprieta con fuerza para contener su inminente orgasmo. Quiere obsequiarla con una segunda ronda en la cama. Poco a poco ha ido aprendiendo a controlarse con Pepper. Ha necesitado tiempo, pues al principio de empezar su relación le resultaba mucho más difícil conseguir retrasar sus ganas de alcanzar la liberación, pero ahora va siendo capaz de contenerse. Difícil, pero no imposible. De igual forma, Tony sigue acariciándola como a ella más le gusta con la mano que le queda libre. Con esos deliciosos movimientos circulares y rítmicos sobre su sobre estimulado clítoris mientras sigue navegando en suaves olas su increíble orgasmo, no dejándola descansar y entonces, el segundo la barre con suavidad. No es tan intenso como el primero, pero si enteramente disfrutable, el roce de su mano quemante como el fuego y su cuerpo laxo como de mantequilla, entregado por entero a las caricias de su amado.

Cuando todo termina Pepper siente que no puede respirar. Mojada, apoyada contra el firme pecho de Tony que lucha por no correrse allí mismo sobre su propio abdomen sudoroso. Dos electrizantes orgasmos encadenados, piensa Pepper con inmenso deleite. Suspira hondo satisfecha y se vuelve en el abrazo cálido e íntimo de su hombre para mirarle a los ojos, esos pozos chocolate que tanto ama.

Tony consigue controlar las ganas que tiene de alcanzar su propio clímax a duras penas. Pepper se da cuenta en cuanto lo mira. Dos rendijas oscuras, llenas de lujuria le devuelven la mirada. Los ojos azules son tranquilizadores y cálidos.

\- Tony… Podrías haberte dejado llevar, lo he notado, estabas al límite.-dice mientras le acaricia la mejilla con sus largos y suaves dedos. Su novio cierra los ojos ante el contacto agradable y cálido.

\- Quiero hacerte sentir así otra vez, Pep.-murmura solamente, temblando por el esfuerzo que le supone articular las palabras mientras intenta no dejarse llevar por el deseo quemante que siente por ella.

Pepper le da un beso suave en los labios. Quien iba a pensar que el narcisista y egocéntrico Tony Stark fuese un ser tan generoso entre las sábanas. Ese era uno de los miedos que Pepper tuvo que afrontar para decidirse a dar el paso de incluir el sexo en los primeros tiempos de su relación de pareja: que fuese un amante egoísta. Que sólo pensara en él mismo, algo que ella no habría sido capaz de digerir. Un miedo enteramente justificado, dados los años que ella se pasó escoltando "basura" fuera de la casa todas las mañanas lo lógico habría sido pensar que a él sólo le preocupaba su propio placer. Ella había escuchado historias de todo tipo de algunas de esas mujeres despechadas mientras las metía en un taxi con su ropa recién planchada. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad, al menos con ella. Pepper sabía que Tony podía llegar a ser muy generoso si se lo proponía y sobretodo, con la gente que de verdad le importaba, pero descubrir esa faceta de él en la cama, había sido agradablemente sorprendente.

Saber que él disfruta haciéndola sentir al límite por encima incluso, de sus propias necesidades es una auténtica adicción para ambos.

Tony no aguantará mucho en este estado de excitación, ambos lo saben, la tensión de su mano sobre la parte baja de su erección aumentando por momentos.

Pepper sonríe malvadamente y lo besa de nuevo, esta vez profundamente, sus lenguas se enredaron en una danza íntima y al mismo tiempo ella pone su pequeña mano sobre la suya por un momento, después la coge y finalmente la aparta con delicadeza. Poco después se arrodilla con cuidado en el suelo del baño, tomando su erección entre sus manos y besándola, pasando su lengua con suavidad, para terminar metiéndosela en la boca con un murmullo de deleite. Su propio sabor dejándose sentir en su lengua, ligeramente salado. Excitante.

\- Pep no, podemos seguir con esto en nuestra cama… Llegar de nuevo juntos…-intenta detenerla en un suave susurro estrangulado.

Ella levanta la cabeza para mirarle, soltándolo lo estrictamente necesario para poder decirle:

\- Necesitas relajarte, cariño. No pienses, déjate llevar…

Después recorrió su longitud con su lengua de nuevo, jugueteando con él, tranzando caricias con sus dientes y labios antes de volver a meterse toda su longitud en la boca otra vez, llevándolo a la locura.

Con tanta sobre estimulación, tan sólo le llevó a Pepper unos instantes conseguir su objetivo.

\- Pep, cariño… Voy a…- intenta advertirla él, con el aliento entrecortado. Su respiración acelerada. Lo que sigue es un gruñido inconexo y Tony se está corriendo en su boca entre maravillosos espasmos de placer. Su mente viaja al paraíso y se olvida de todo lo que no sea ese maravilloso orgasmo.

Pepper traga hasta la última gota de sus emisiones. Después sigue limpiándolo con su lengua. Cuando termina se levanta y se queda mirándolo, impresionada por su belleza. Su cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta en una mueca de asombro como si cada vez que se corre tan intensamente fuese la primera vez, le encanta verlo así, saciado de deseo a causa de ella. Tras unos minutos, Tony abre por fin sus ojos marrones y se queda contemplando los azules de ella, que brillan de emoción, y se siente completamente fascinado por ella. Siempre le ha fascinado eso de Pepper. Es la única en su vida que lo ha hecho y sigue haciéndolo. Tragar sus emisiones y disfrutarlo. Para ella no hay absolutamente nada de él que le resulte asqueroso o siquiera un poco repugnante: ni siquiera sus mocos cuando está enfermo y él le pide que se aleje y no lo bese para no contagiarla. Para él esa es la mayor prueba de amor verdadero que podría darle. Sobre todo con lo que a él le disgustan los microbios.

Ahora mismo se arrepiente tanto de aquella vez en que ella estuvo resfriada y le pidió que se pusiera una mascarilla cuando le hablara… Aunque no se lo dirá.

\- Gracias, amor. Sabes que te quiero…-le sonríe acomodando sus grandes manos sobre sus caderas con la mezcla justa de firmeza y suavidad.

\- Yo también te quiero Tony, muchísimo.

\- Ya lo sé.-dice suavemente mientras recorre su barbilla con dos dedos, sujetándola y elevándola hacia él para besarla.

Después desplaza la lengua sobre sus labios entreabiertos sensualmente. La besa lenta y profundamente, su sabor ligeramente ácido todavía sobre sus labios.

\- Es mi turno.-dice ella en cuanto se separan. Sonríe y le guiña un ojo seductora mientras alarga la mano hasta el estante, para coger el gel de baño de Tony y esparcirlo sobre su esponja.

Siempre es así cuando se duchan juntos alternando limpieza y sexo. Ahora es el turno de enjabonar a su novio.

Tony alarga el brazo hacia el champú especial que utiliza para su pelo y se ocupa él mismo de dejarlo limpio y como a él le gusta, mientras deja que Pepper se ocupe bien de su cuerpo. Y tan bien, la pelirroja pone todo su esmero en darle un buen masaje relajante al tiempo que lo enjabona, redoblando su esfuerzo en las zonas más sensibles como la nuca, los hombros, el culo, los muslos y su entrepierna. Tony se estremece un poquito cuando ella le acaricia de nuevo sus partes íntimas. Cuando termina de enjabonarlo el agua caliente empieza a correr de nuevo sobre ambos. Relajándolos y produciendo en el ingeniero un efecto sorprendente, cuando Pepper lo mira está medio erecto otra vez. La pelirroja ríe sorprendida mientras sale de la ducha y se enrolla en una enorme toalla de baño blanca, dejando su cabello pelirrojo caer en cascada.

Tony sale tras ella y la abraza por detrás, depositando húmedos besos sobre sus hombros, al descubierto, subiendo por el cuello hasta la barbilla, pegándose a su cuerpo como una lapa en su tierno abrazo de oso. La proximidad de sus cuerpos hace que Pepper note que él está de nuevo excitado, totalmente erecto.

\- ¿Otra vez?-pregunta divertida dándole un pescozón y arrimándole otra gran toalla de baño, esta de color rojo oscuro.

\- No puedo evitarlo.-contesta él socarrón mientras se seca rápidamente.-Tú y yo, desnudos… Tanto calor, el agua… ¡Sabes cómo me pone el agua! Adoro hacerlo en el agua… Y estás tan cerca…-aspira su aroma y sonríe.-Mmmm ese aroma tuyo a lavanda, Pep.

La ejecutiva sonríe ampliamente, ese mismo olor a lavanda es el culpable de que alguna mañana que otra haya llegado tarde a trabajar por culpa de Tony y sus promesas de un rapidito antes de desayunar.

\- Anda sécate. Vas a terminar agotándome un día de estos.-sonríe ella antes de salir del baño. Instintivamente, siente como se excita de nuevo, por culpa de su mirada hambrienta y el roce incitante de su masculinidad contra su cadera.-Aunque muchas mujeres dirían que tengo suerte.- dice mientras termina de peinarse, dejando la toalla doblada sobre el toallero. Y después sale del baño desnuda y seca, guiñándole un ojo sensualmente.

Es la única indicación que Tony necesita para entender que sus actividades íntimas todavía no tienen por qué terminar. Dios es tan maravillosa... Algo bueno tuvo que hacer en otra vida para merecerla. La sigue hasta el dormitorio desnudo y a medio secar, impaciente, las gotas de agua que caen de su pelo revuelto dejan un reguero de agua sobre la alfombra y el parquet.

Frente al armario ropero, Pepper se está poniendo la camiseta del pijama mientras lo mira provocativamente y le indica con un movimiento sutil que está a punto de ponerse las braguitas, invitándole con la mirada a quitárselas de la mano. Tony siente bullir la sangre en sus venas y piensa en cómo puede ser tan arrebatadoramente sexy, mientras se acerca en dos zancadas rápidas y la toma entre sus brazos sin mediar palabra. Después la empotra sobre la firme superficie del armario. Sus grandes manos recorren con suavidad y firmeza todo su cuerpo, sobre los flancos y el abdomen por debajo de la gastada camiseta gris, deteniéndose en sus pechos, que masajea con exquisito toque maestro. Una punzada de excitación inadulterada recorre a Pepper por entero, y el líquido cálido se acumula en el centro de su anatomía, mandando exquisitas señales placenteras al resto de su cuerpo. Un suspiro de intenso deseo mal disimulado abandona los labios de la pelirroja y Tony aprovecha para inclinarse y tomar sus labios entre los suyos con pasión, en un beso profundo endiabladamente sexy. Mientras tanto, una de sus entrenadas manos le quita las braguitas que ella sostiene todavía en su mano y las tira al suelo con decisión. Tony está seguro de que morirá de excitación si no la hace suya ahora mismo, contra el maldito armario. Abandona su boca con reticencia y traza besos húmedos y sensuales por su barbilla, cuello y pecho. Pepper gime de nuevo.

\- Oh… Tony… Te… deseo… Amor, te… deseo… Ahora…-suspira su amada entrecortadamente entre gemidos, temblando como una hoja bajo sus manos.

\- Te amo.- gime Tony maravillado con su suerte de que el sentimiento sea mutuo y de inmediato coge sus nalgas con firmeza, para poder elevarla y posicionarla contra su cuerpo.

Una vez alineados, la penetra suavemente. Con seguridad y calma. Usando todo el autocontrol que es capaz de reunir. No quiere precipitarse, quiere hacerla disfrutar. Con esmero. Las largas piernas de Pepper se entrelazan alrededor de sus caderas, el peso de ambos descansando sobre la madera y las piernas de Tony. Las embestidas son lentas al principio, acompasadas, acompañadas con besos húmedos y apasionados, después el instinto toma el control y aumentan el ritmo combinado de sus caderas, moviéndose más deprisa contra el armario, golpeándolo con fuerza. Ambos jadean y gimen, sus respiraciones agitadas por el esfuerzo y el placer. Pepper echa la cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza contra la madera cuando el estallido de pasión de su nuevo orgasmo se abre paso como una descarga de energía y recorre cada célula de su cuerpo. Tony la sigue después, temblando y gimiendo su nombre descontroladamente.

Ambos alcanzan de nuevo el placer supremo uno en brazos del otro, hasta caer completamente extenuados. El pelo mojado de Tony descansa sobre el hombro suave de Pepper, y todo parece en perfecta calma. Hasta que el ingeniero, agotado por el esfuerzo, sintiendo sus piernas como de gelatina, pierde el equilibrio y ambos caen al suelo el uno sobre el otro unidos, abrazados, riendo sin parar a causa de la sorpresa.

A pesar de la caída repentina no se hacen mucho daño. El fuerte cuerpo de Tony amortigua la caída en su mayor parte, las dos pequeñas manos de su novia enclavadas sobre su pecho, a ambos lados del reactor ARK, su luz azulada ilumina los ojos de Pepper que le miran alegres, y su boca abierta en una sonrisa contagiosa, tan hermosa, tan suya. Pese al duro golpe contra el suelo, Tony siente que nunca ha sido tan feliz como ahora mismo.

\- Te quiero tanto, Pep.-dice apartándole con cariño un mechón rojizo dorado detrás de la oreja.

Pepper le besa suavemente en los labios. Después se aleja y lo mira divertida.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado hoy para que te hayas vuelto un baboso romántico? A parte de tener que pedirme disculpas por ignorarme en nuestra _noche de cita_.

\- Tú eres lo que me pasa.-contesta él alegre, haciéndola oscilar sobre su cuerpo.- Te necesitaba. Y no te fuiste aunque la fastidié, te quedaste conmigo.

\- Sé que te hacía falta, Tony.-asintió ella.-Por eso estoy aquí. Me quedo contigo. Aunque seas un desastre.-ríe arrancando otro besito rápido de sus labios.

\- Gracias.-dice él con la cara iluminada de alegría.

Se miran a los ojos así como están, entrelazados y hechos un ovillo de brazos y piernas sobre el suelo del dormitorio, durante algunos minutos más. Después Pepper se pone de pie tranquilamente y le da ambas manos a Tony para poder tirar de él con facilidad y levantarlo del suelo de un solo movimiento grácil.

\- Anda, ahora vamos a dormir. Te vendrá bien descansar. Y no estaría mal que trabajaras un poco más en eso de no ser un completo idiota desastroso.

Tony le sonríe y asiente levemente, una vez de pie hace un pequeño esfuerzo para coger al vuelo la ropa de dormir que su novia le tira: una de sus camisetas negras de tirantes favoritas y unos pantalones azules largos. Pepper termina de vestirse con su pijama dos piezas gris con un divertido dibujo friki de electrones y ambos se meten en su lado respectivo de la cama.

\- Buenas Noches, Tony.-dice ella antes de volver a besarlo suavemente en los labios.

\- Buenas Noches, Pepper.-contesta él después, en cuanto se separan.

Tony sigue emocionalmente inestable y Pepper se da perfecta cuenta de ello así que decide que él será la cucharita pequeña esta noche y se abraza contra su espalda, acariciando su abdomen con la mano en gesto tranquilizador y respirando contra su cuello acompasadamente. Sentir su cálido aliento sobre su nuca es un bálsamo para el ingeniero.

El último pensamiento que recorre la maltrecha mente de Tony antes de sumirse en la tan anhelada inconsciencia es la revelación única a la par que terrorífica de que Pepper es vital para él. La única persona a la que podrá amar como lo hace. Con entrega total. El centro de su universo. Y no puede permitir que nada malo le ocurra. Jamás. Tiene que protegerla, con su vida si es necesario. Porque si le ocurriese algo también sería su fin. Ni siquiera sabría como volver a respirar.

Al poco rato Pepper le escucha roncar suavemente, suspira aliviada al constatar que parece que la táctica de relajarlo con caricias tiernas y sexo salvaje hasta agotarlo ha funcionado otra vez. Con Tony sólo funcionan ciertas cosas, y emborracharse hasta la inconsciencia ya no es una opción desde que son una pareja. Espera que le proporcione una noche entera de descanso, pues realmente la necesita. Mañana verán las cosas de otro modo y hablarán sobre lo que les preocupa.

Después Pepper le sigue a la inconsciencia, durmiendo pacíficamente y respirando lentamente sobre su cuello en pocos minutos.

Pero pese a sus deseos la noche no será tranquila, y muy pronto las pesadillas se volverán realidad. Aunque por ahora, la pareja descansa abrazada, su sueño tranquilo entre las sábanas.

* * *

Ninguno de los dos lo vio venir. Primero las pesadillas invadiendo el subconsciente de Tony y después…

Un grito de terror quiebra la tranquilidad del dormitorio, haciendo que el ingeniero se despierte de improviso ante la horrible visión del Mark XLII acosando a Pepper, que parece aterrorizada por su actitud violenta hacia ella. La horrenda pesadilla de hace unos segundos sigue ocupando su mente mientras el peligro presente invade al mismo tiempo sus sentidos.

\- ¡Apágate! Grita Tony fuera de sí, desconectando la armadura, todavía medio dormido. Después se gira para ver cómo está su novia, su mirada entre aterrada y terriblemente enfadada lo dice todo.- Pepper lo siento. Debí llamarlo en sueños. Esto no debería haber pasado. Recalibraré los sensores.

Pepper se ha levantado de la cama, muy nerviosa.

\- Podemos solo… Volver a la cama… Deja que recupere el aliento, no te vayas… Venga…-sigue él en un vano intento por arreglar las cosas.

\- No Tony. No sigas. Esto no está funcionando ¿Así es como me prometes que todo irá mejor?

\- Pep…

Ella camina en círculos por la habitación, alterada. Se detiene frente a la mesita de noche de Tony, sacando algo del cajón del mueble. Es un frasco de pastillas, cuya etiqueta indica que se han prescrito para Tony.

\- ¿Por qué no has tomado ni una sola de las pastillas que te recetó el Doctor Wu?-Pepper observa que el frasco está entero. Sin tocar.- ¡Ni siquiera sabes si acabarás por someterte a esa maldita operación! ¿Verdad?-La pelirroja le tira el frasco de pastillas con tal violencia que Tony no puede alcanzarlo y su contenido se desparrama sobre la cama al golpear contra su pecho.-¡Arregla esa chapuza si es que puedes! Me voy a dormir abajo.

Pepper se retira enfurecida a una de las habitaciones de invitados. Tony se queda allí, sobre su lado de la cama murmurando palabras para que reconsidere su decisión. Deja la luz de la mesita de noche encendida durante un rato, por si ella decide volver. Cuando se da cuenta de que no va a hacerlo, se vuelve a acostar e intenta dormir. Pronto se cansa de dar vueltas en la cama vacía y sale a buscarla, vagando por la mansión como un cachorrillo abandonado.

Sabe muy bien dónde encontrarla, en la habitación que durante años fue suya. En la que se quedaba a dormir cuando las horas de trabajo como su asistente personal enlazaban un día con el siguiente y se le hacía demasiado tarde como para ir a su apartamento y volver al otro día. El ingeniero abre la puerta con sigilo y desliza la cabeza dentro del oscuro dormitorio en penumbra.

Pepper parece dormir, está de lado, de espaldas a la puerta en su posición favorita de descanso, su cabello pelirrojo se desliza sobre la almohada y su respiración es pausada, su pecho sube y baja rítmicamente. Tony empuja la puerta con sigilo y entra. Primero se queda de pié contemplándola dormir, siempre le parece el espectáculo más bello que ha visto jamás. Después se sienta sobre la cama, contemplando su figura relajada.

\- Pep, lo siento tanto...-susurra mientras acaricia su pelo con suavidad, creyendo que duerme y no puede oírle.-Eres lo más importante para mí. Sólo quiero protegerte, pero todo me sale mal. Diseñé esa nueva armadura para eso, para poder protegerte mejor, no para aterrorizarte. No quiero pensar siquiera en que algo malo pueda ocurrirte y esta noche… Casi sucede por mi culpa.

Justo cuando Tony está a punto de salir de la habitación de invitados, escucha en un murmullo la inconfundible voz de Pepper, aunque ronca por el cansancio y las lágrimas derramadas a causa de la discusión.

\- Anda, ven aquí a mi lado. Sé perfectamente que si sales por esa puerta vas a bajar directamente al taller otra vez, a intentar arreglar lo que quiera que vaya mal con ese, con eso, con la maldita armadura del demonio.-susurra Pepper en la oscuridad.- Ven.-dice abriendo las sábanas para él, indicándole un hueco a su lado.

Una pequeña sonrisa de alivio se abre paso en los labios entreabiertos de Tony y sus ojos se iluminan. Sin pensárselo dos veces se dirige a la cama y se acurruca junto a la espalda de Pepper, situando su cuerpo protectoramente sobre ella.

\- Gracias Pep. ¿Te he dicho que lo siento?-vuelve a disculparse y deposita un beso rápido sobre su cabeza.

\- Si, Tony y yo también siento haberte gritado, pero estaba asustada y enfadada. Tu nueva invención casi me mata.

\- Lo sé… Aunque no lo habría hecho porque el mecanismo de seguridad que instalé en los circuitos del…

\- Tony…-le interrumpe ella, un poco exasperada.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Buenas Noches.

\- Buenas Noches.-le contesta Tony depositando otro beso suave sobre su cuello. Después cierra los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño. Al menos, abrazado a ella es más probable que lo consiga.

* * *

Por la mañana es una insistente llamada telefónica lo que les despierta a ambos a la vez.

\- JARVIS… mmmm… apaga ese ruido ¿Quieres?-murmura Tony medio dormido y babeante.

\- Señor, no puedo soy yo. Puse su música preferida para lograr despertarle, ya que con los tonos de despertador habituales no lo conseguía. Tiene una llamada importante.

\- ¿Qué?-pregunta Pepper desconcertada al despertar al agradable tono de _"You Shook Me All Night Long"_ de AC/DC.- ¿Qué demonios ocurre ahora?-bosteza aturdida.

\- Señorita Potts han llamado del _Hospital General De Los Ángeles_ , es el Señor Hogan… Está allí ingresado. Su pronóstico es grave.

\- ¿Qué?-contesta Tony alterado, frotándose los ojos con fuerza para despertarse.-¿Happy está en el hospital?

\- ¿Por qué? Anoche le dejé perfectamente bien cuando me fui de _Industrias Stark_.-contesta Pepper impresionada y sorprendida.

\- Ya bueno… Hablamos por teléfono… Me dijo que iba a seguir a un tío sospechoso…-le aclaró Tony sin entrar en más detalles.-No pensé que…

\- ¿Y tú le dejaste?-pregunta la pelirroja alterada.- ¿Así sin más?

\- Cariño yo… Te lo explicaré después. Ahora lo más importante es saber que ha pasado ¿Qué más sabes JARVIS?

\- Al parecer el lugar donde se encontraba el Señor Hogan sufrió una explosión causada por un atentado terrorista. El criminal conocido como _"El Mandarín"_ ha reivindicado la autoría.-aclara su mayordomo artificial solícito.

\- ¡Qué demonios!-exclama Tony fuera de sí.- JARVIS enciende la maldita televisión ¿Quieres?

La pantalla que tienen delante se ilumina de inmediato e imágenes del _Teatro Chino_ de _Los Ángeles_ envuelto en llamas aparecen ante sus asombrados ojos. La rubia locutora comenta algo sobre una bomba y varios heridos de gravedad.

\- Pepper me voy al hospital.-son las únicas palabras que salen de la boca de Tony mientras se levanta de la cama de un salto.-Tengo que saber cómo está.

\- Mantenme informada.-contesta Pepper saliendo con él de la habitación.-Y no tardes.

\- Te lo prometo.-dice inclinándose para besarla enmedio del pasillo. Después corre hasta el dormitorio principal.

Tony se viste con lo primero que encuentra y sale quemando rueda hacia el hospital en su nuevo Audi. Por lo que parece, el día no empieza demasiado bien.

Ellos aún no saben que terminará peor.

* * *

**Varios detalles sobre este capítulo en particular:**

**1\. Cuando se me ocurrió la idea de este fic me motivaron dos escenas que quería plasmar en particular. Una era la primera vez de Pepper y Tony, la otra era esta. Imaginaos las ganas que tenía de acabarla y publicarla. Espero que haya quedado bien, porque supongo que todas salimos del cine imaginándonos que habría pasado en esa ducha. He intentado que los diálogos sacados de la película fuesen lo más fieles a la versión original en inglés pero me he inventado algunas cosas de mi propia cosecha también, para que no quedara tan aburrido.**

**2."Iron Man 3" transcurre durante las Navidades de 2013, pues en el periódico que trae Harley Keener con la noticia de la desaparición y supuesta muerte de Tony Stark pone claramente que es 23 de Diciembre de 2013.**

**3\. La escena del bote de pastillas aparece en las tomas falsas del Blu Ray de "Iron Man 3" y Drew Pearce y Shane Black explican en el audiocomentario de la película que no eran ansiolíticos ni pastillas para dormir, sino medicación para preparar la operación a corazón abierto de retirarle el reactor ARK y que Tony no las estaba tomando porque no terminaba de estar seguro de someterse a la operación a causa de sus miedos.**

**4\. He puesto una escena extra de reconciliación porque soy una moñas y necesitaba volver a unir a la parejita, lo siento. Soy así.**


	8. Entrega Total

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La relación de Pepper y Tony se afianza tras todo lo vivido durante el ataque de los soldados Extremis y "El Mandarín" ahora es el momento adecuado para cambios, toma de importantes decisiones y compromiso mutuo.

Pepper Potts vuelve a retorcerse las manos con nerviosismo por enésima vez esta mañana. Según le dijeron los médicos nada más salir del quirófano con él, la operación a corazón abierto había sido todo un éxito. Intenta recordarse que todo va bien y vuelve a suspirar hondo. Ver a Tony tan desvalido sobre esa cama la está matando. Ya lleva una semana así, debatiéndose entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, pero nunca termina de quedarse con ella más de unos pocos segundos. Pepper no se ha separado de su lado desde que lo trasladaron a la habitación. Hoy como todos los días, ha vuelto a inclinarse sobre él, tomando su gran mano entre las suyas, trazando caricias suaves sobre el dorso, esperando que su tacto amable le haga despertar. Su cabello rojizo dorado roza suavemente su barba, como un bálsamo protector, pero los calmantes intravenosos son muy fuertes y Tony todavía no ha sido capaz de reconocerla, ni de permanecer consciente el tiempo suficiente como para hablarle o hacerle saber que está bien. Pensarlo es tan descorazonador que Pepper se desploma y dos lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas, así que sube hasta su cara el brazo que le queda libre para limpiarlas con la manga de su impoluta camisa añil. No quiere que Tony la vea llorar, ni siquiera cuando está inconsciente.

Así se la habría encontrado Tony Stark de haber podido abrir los ojos inmediatamente. Pero no es el caso. Cuando intenta abrir sus ojos poco a poco, tentativamente, la luz del sol de mediodía es excesivamente molesta para sus pupilas contraídas, así que intenta llevarse una mano a la cara para protegerse de los malditos rayos de luz, pero no puede, porque alguien se la está sujetando. Y huele a gel de lavanda, ese olor tan especial que sólo usa…

\- Ummmm Pep… ¿Eres tú?-susurra una voz rasposa quedamente.

Una alegría inexplicable recorre a la ejecutiva por entero al oír esa conocida voz, esa voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo, en cualquier circunstancia. Esa preciosa voz.

\- ¿Tony?-pregunta tentativamente apartándose el brazo de la cara para poder verle.

\- Sí, yo… Tengo sed.-murmura con la voz rasposa por tanto tiempo sin utilizarla.

Pepper rápidamente le acerca un vaso de plástico con agua y una pajita que hay sobre la mesita de noche.

\- Aquí tienes, toma… Bebe despacio cariño…

Tony bebe con gratitud y demasiado deprisa de lo que sería recomendable en su delicada situación, así que enseguida empieza a toser.

\- Calma…-dice ella retirándole el vaso con firmeza en cuanto termina

Pepper lo mira exultante de felicidad, acariciándole el pelo castaño con ternura. Casi sin poder creer lo que está viendo.

\- Bienvenido, Tony… ¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunta dulcemente.

\- Como si me hubiera pasado una apisonadora por encima…-Tony hace el gesto de tocarse el pecho con la mano que le quedaba libre, y de inmediato toca vendas y esparadrapo. La aparta enseguida y su segundo intento es incorporarse de la cama.-Dime que no tengo enganchada al cuerpo una batería de coche…

Su novia levanta las cejas preocupada. De pronto la sonrisa que exhibe el muy ladino le delata. Está de guasa. Así que de inmediato lo empuja sobre la cama otra vez, ejerciendo la presión sobre sus caderas, para no hacerle daño.

\- Jaja, Tony muy gracioso. Sabes perfectamente que no. Te quitaron esa cosa y ahora solo tienes tu corazón y tu esternón en ese hueco, que por cierto están curándose. La herida está muy tierna todavía así que haz el favor de no levantarte… ¿En serio te duele tanto?-cuestiona después genuinamente preocupada.

\- No, no es tan horrible, Pep…- se autocorrige enseguida el ingeniero al enfocar con los ojos su cara de espanto y preocupación.- Además, todo será mejor a partir de ahora. Ya lo verás.

Los ojos azules de Pepper chispean alegres de inmediato, haciendo juego con la enorme sonrisa que luce en su cara.

\- Estoy tan contenta de verte despierto y bromeando, empecé a creer que…

\- ¿Creías que no me iba a despertar? No te ibas a librar de mí tan fácilmente, Potts.-contesta Tony divertido.

\- Jaja… ¿Una operación a corazón abierto te parece algo fácil?

\- Lo es para el cirujano que la hizo, el Dr. Wu tiene mucha práctica.-afirma sonriente.

Pepper le golpea el hombro izquierdo con mucha menos fuerza de lo que suele ser habitual en ella, pero Tony capta el mensaje.

\- No maltrates a un pobre enfermo. Es cierto, Pep. No me habría puesto en sus manos de no ser así… Por cierto ¿tienes el paquete?

La pelirroja lo suelta solo un momento, rebusca en el primer cajón de la mesita de hospital que tiene al lado y le enseña un recipiente transparente. Dentro están el reactor ARK y todas las pequeñas piezas de metralla que le han extraído.

\- Aquí están. Tal como pediste, me las dieron. Todavía no sé qué pretendes hacer con esto.-suspira Pepper señalando una de las piezas metálicas más pequeñas.-Lo del reactor lo entiendo, supongo que querrás destruirlo para que no caiga en malas manos, pero ¿la metralla? Por desgracia, todas las bombas del mundo llevan estas malditas cosas dentro...

Tony simplemente esboza una pequeña y enigmática sonrisa en dirección a ella, Pepper podría jurar que sus ojos cansados se iluminan por un breve instante.

\- Guárdalo bien.-aclara solamente.- Y ahora ven aquí y dame un buen beso de bienvenida. No sé cuánto tiempo he estado grogui, pero debe haber sido mucho.

Pepper lo mira con ternura, deja el frasco donde está y camina hasta su cama, sentándose de nuevo a su lado. Le acaricia la frente y la mejilla.

\- Una semana entera, valiente.-después se inclina y junta sus labios con los de Tony con suavidad, poco después se separa de él.

\- ¿Ya está?-le devuelve la mirada su desconcertado novio.-¿Y a esto le llamas tu un beso en condiciones? Pep, ¿Qué nos ha pasado en estos siete días?-bromea.

\- Estás débil, idiota. No quiero hacerte daño.-replica ella de inmediato con tono dulce.-Recupérate cuanto antes y tendrás más.

\- Lo que tu digas.-contesta él antes de bostezar sonoramente.- Hablando de idiotas, ¿Dónde está Rhodey?

\- Tuvo que volver. Órdenes de las más altas instancias. Eso quiere decir del presidente. Hizo lo que pudo, pero tuvo que irse, salió hace dos días rumbo a Washington.

\- ¿Así es como cumple la orden expresa que le di de que cuidara de ti? Ten amigos para esto.

\- Se razonable. Estuvo conmigo hasta que saliste de peligro…

\- No esperó a que despertara de la nube narcótica.-sigue enfurruñado.- Me cambia por el presidente a la primera de cambio y aún querrá que le fabrique una armadura nueva. Esta me la pagará...

Pepper le acaricia el pelo con cariño, intentando calmarlo.

\- Venga, no te irrites, descansa. Ya sé que esperabas encontrarle aquí y que le echas de menos…

\- Yo no le echo de menos… Sólo esperaba que tuviera la decencia de Auahhh…

Tony vuelve a bostezar. Dirige una solemne mirada de hastío hacia la medicación intravenosa y la vía en su brazo izquierdo. Después nota como sus párpados empiezan a pesar.

\- Pep, los malditos narcóticos me están atontando otra vez, ven.-dice acercándola a su cara para hablarle al oído en un murmullo.-Quiero salir de este hospital lo antes posible.-acierta a pedir antes de que las fuerzas le fallen.- En cuanto sea capaz de andar. Ten el jet listo. Empieza ahora mismo a preparar nuestra vuelta a casa.

La pelirroja suspira hondo y asiente mientras su novio se acomoda sobre la almohada y vuelve a quedarse dormido.

\- De acuerdo.-susurra en su oreja, insegura de que la haya escuchado.

Cuando vuelve a mirarle a la cara ya está profundamente dormido otra vez. Ella sonríe para sí misma y se relaja sobre el sillón, mucho más tranquila. De inmediato saca su _Stark Tablet_ de la funda y se pone a trabajar. Ahora que sabe que Tony está bien y que se va a recuperar, ya puede volver a dedicarse a poner sus asuntos laborales en orden.

* * *

Un mes después, Pepper teclea en su Blackberry como posesa: contesta e-mails, repasa por encima algunos contratos de empresas que estarían encantadas de asociarse con _Industrias Stark_ en su carrera por el mercado de la energía verde… Está tan concentrada que apenas levanta la cabeza de la pequeña pantalla.

Desde que estuvo segura de que Tony se repondría de la operación, desde ese día en que recobró el conocimiento y estuvo haciendo bromas con ella, todo ha sido una carrera exprés por poner los asuntos de la empresa en orden. Su mente ha vuelto a funcionar a mil revoluciones por minuto. Y organizar la vuelta a Nueva York había sido lo más fácil de todo lo que andaba rondando su cabeza en Beijing.

Así que aquí se encuentran ambos, en el vuelo de regreso a casa. El sofá de su jet privado es amplio y confortable, Pepper está medio extendida sobre él, apoyando su espalda contra el cojín y una de las abrazaderas, sus piernas descansando despreocupadamente sobre las de Tony.

El ingeniero, que necesita guardar reposo por orden médica, está bastante aburrido de estar sentado sin hacer nada durante todo el viaje así que ha decidido volver toda su atención sobre lo que tiene a su lado: ella. La ejecutiva odia admitirse tan vulnerable respecto él, pero lleva rato desconcentrada del trabajo por culpa de sus manos. Finalmente, decide dejar la Blackberry sobre la mesa de cristal, con una mueca de hastío. Se alisa la falda de tubo sobre las caderas y se saca la camisa blanca por fuera, poniéndose más cómoda. El masaje que Tony le está proporcionando está ayudando mucho a crear un ambiente caldeado, más de lo que ella hubiera pensado. Pepper suspira agradecida cuando siente la gran mano deslizarse pierna abajo, muslos, rodilla, pantorrilla y detenerse en su pié cansado, quitándole el zapato negro de tacón con energía. Éste rebota contra el suelo enmoquetado del avión, el sonido que hace al caer inconfundible para la pelirroja.

\- ¡Tony! Cuidado con mis zapatos de diseño… Cuántas veces te he dicho que…

\- Lo sé, lo sé si lo rompo lo pago.-contesta él de inmediato, atribulado.

Pepper suspira y ríe entre dientes, pero muy pronto se olvida del incidente con sus Loubotine. Las manos de Tony son mágicas. Y después de tanto tiempo sin contacto físico de calidad, hasta su simple tacto sobre sus pies es sumamente excitante. Sus manos suben y bajan con firmeza sobre su pié, trazando deliciosas líneas sobre la planta y el dorso, después se detienen sobre los dedos, trazando círculos pequeños sobre cada uno, con extrema delicadeza y deleite. Sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, Pepper se encuentra gimiendo de placer. Intenta taparse la boca con las manos, pero un sonido de risa ahogada que sale de los labios de Tony le hace saber que es demasiado tarde. Él se ha dado cuenta. Y no puede creerlo, sorprendido de cómo ese simple gesto ha conseguido encenderla de deseo de manera tan evidente. Pepper se muerde el labio inferior con ligera preocupación, ya que Tony todavía está débil y ella sabe muy bien que no es prudente realizar maniobras demasiado agresivas. El Doctor Wu ha sido muy claro esta mañana: nada de sexo por lo menos en quince días más, e incluso después con mucho cuidado y evitando posturas de evidente desgaste físico durante, al menos, una semana más. Pero estos prudentes pensamientos desaparecen de su mente en cuanto él suelta su pié izquierdo y se detiene a acariciar el derecho de manera similar. La pobre Pepper está ya tratando de ahogar sus gemidos con todas sus fuerzas: sus labios apretados firmemente, los ojos cerrados abandonada a la maravillosa sensación, su cabeza hacia atrás, sus mejillas encendidas, sus pupilas como dos rendijas... Cuando inmediatamente después, siente como la gran mano callosa empieza a subir suavemente por la pierna, deteniéndose en la parte interna del muslo, tocando suavemente con cariño y dedicación, sus dedos subiendo levemente hacia arriba, tentativos. Al alcanzar su destino, la parte interna del muslo, Tony lo nota en sus dedos: la prueba inequívoca de que ha estado a punto de inducirle un orgasmo con sólo tocarla. Entusiasmado por su descubrimiento, alarga dos dedos por encima de sus braguitas de encaje negro: es increíble lo húmeda que está, toda su intimidad bañada en deseo. Por él. El orgulloso ingeniero ahoga una carcajada antes de abrir la boca.

\- Pep, cariño ¿Qué es esto, ibas a correrte con mi simple toque maestro?-le sonríe pícaramente, muy contento.

\- Oh perdona que mi cuerpo reaccione así ante ti y tus malditas manos mágicas, Señor Ego.-responde ella sin abrir los ojos siquiera.-Pero llevo mucho tiempo sin sentir tus manos sobre mí y yo… Es sólo… Te he echado de menos… ¿Puedes seguir? Porque realmente me falta poco para llegar y ya que tu mano está tan bien situada debajo de mi falda…

No puede seguir hablando porque Tony la coge en brazos con suavidad, sentándola sobre su regazo con cuidado y de pronto sus labios están atrapados entre los suyos. Cuando se separan para tomar aire, Pepper deposita su pequeña mano sobre el pecho de su novio, las vendas palpables a través del tejido de la camisa gris.

\- Amor.-dice casi sin aliento.- Por mucho que te quiera y por más que te desee y mi cuerpo está hablando por mí desde hace rato... Sabes que no podemos, aún… Tú todavía no puedes excitarte demasiado… Estás débil, los puntos, el Doctor Wu dijo que nada de esfuerzos…

Tony toma su pequeña mano en la suya y la retira con suavidad de encima de las vendas.

\- No te preocupes, aunque quiero hacerte el amor con todas mis fuerzas… No creo que pueda, esos malditos calmantes son muy fuertes y me están afectando a mi… El pequeño Iron Man… Ya sabes… A estas alturas ya debería haberse despertado…-aclara con evidente pesar. Después sonríe malvadamente en su dirección.- Pero eso no es impedimento para que tú disfrutes, amor… Tengo una idea genial.-le dice Tony mientras le mete mano por debajo de la camisa blanca suelta.

Después de procurarle unas cuantas caricias, empieza a ocuparse de los molestos botones perlados hasta conseguir abrirla, dejando su piel totalmente expuesta para él.

\- Miedo me dan tus geniales ideas.-rie Pepper alegre a la vez que expectante.

Sin perder un instante más Tony le desabrocha el sujetador, después usa las dos manos para quitarle la camisa obteniendo mayor libertad de movimientos. Así puede conseguir el sujetador para hacer lo que pretende: vendarle los ojos con él. Obviamente ella no se esperaba eso, y tampoco que la desnudara casi por completo en medio del avión.

\- ¡Qué haces! Las azafatas nos verán.-grita Pepper cubriéndose los pechos con los brazos.

\- Te he vendado los ojos para que puedas concentrarte mejor en las sensaciones.-susurra él en su oreja sensualmente. Y con sumo cuidado termina de atar el sujetador detrás de su cabeza.- Y no te preocupes, quería que estuviésemos tranquilos en el vuelo de regreso así que le he dicho a todo el mundo que se retire con la excusa de que necesito descanso. Pepper, tenemos todo el sofá del jet para nosotros.- ríe satisfecho de sí mismo.-Relájate y déjate hacer.-murmura sexy en su oído. Hoy tú eres la estrella y yo soy tu esclavo sexual. Vivo para complacerte.

\- Eres incorregible, y para que quede claro, Tony deberías descansar…

\- Después.

El castaño acomoda su mano izquierda sobre la espalda de Pepper para posicionarla contra él, se inclina para besarla, y es un beso tórridamente sensual, pero muy lento. Su boca se apodera de los labios de su pelirroja y su lengua poco a poco busca entrada, después ambos inician una batalla lenta y tácita por dominancia, saboreándose el uno al otro, mientras las manos del ingeniero se deslizan con suavidad por el cuerpo de su amada, los brazos, los pechos, el abdomen… Al mismo tiempo, las pequeñas manos de Pepper se enredan en la nuca de su novio, con fuerza.

Sin soltarla y manteniendo el beso, Tony rápidamente alarga la mano hasta su vaso de whisky ya casi vacío que reposa sobre la mesita baja (Pepper le había dejado tomar un dedito de whisky después de mucho tira y afloja, ya que el médico se lo había prohibido hasta que estuviera totalmente recuperado) y coge uno de los hielos más grandes que quedan dentro, a medio deshacer. En cuanto se separan para tomar aire, lo mira con deleite y después lo pasa por los labios de Pepper que grita por la sorpresa. Tony sonríe porque lo mejor aún está por llegar… Su chica no se ha recuperado todavía del contraste frío, cuando el playboy lo acerca peligrosamente por su cuello, bajando hacia sus pechos y dejando un rastro helado por todo su cuerpo a su paso. Llega hasta su pezón izquierdo, que se eriza enseguida al mínimo contacto. Pepper sisea fuera de sí, su pezón se engrosa y un estremecimiento de placer la recorre entera, anidándose en su centro femenino. Un instante después la ardiente boca de Tony está sobre ella, justo en el mismo lugar en que el hielo la ha tocado instantes antes, la pelirroja gime de placer ante el contraste delicioso y se estremece por entero entre sus brazos.

El tener los ojos vendados no hace más que amplificar cada sensación, y Tony lo sabe. Así que repite el movimiento sobre el otro pecho y después reparte besos, mordiscos suaves y lametones por toda la piel a su alcance mientras el trozo de hielo traza suaves líneas por su abdomen. Pepper vuelve a gemir y gritar, suspirando su nombre entre jadeos.

\- Oh por Dios, Tony no pares… Tony…

El aludido sonríe contra su delicada piel y sigue acariciándola con deleite. Su vello facial ayuda a hacer más intensas las sensaciones de frío/calor con su cosquilleo suave. La voz de Pepper tomada por el placer y el deseo es adorable. Su sonido favorito. Justo en la parte baja de su abdomen, el pedazo de hielo se deshaze por completo entre sus dedos, y Tony se dedica a acariciar la zona con su mano para que ésta entre en calor. Mientras tanto, su boca está ahora enterrada en el cuello de su novia, que jadea mientras él la marca de pasión, succionando con agrado.

\- Me encanta el sabor de este whisky…-bromea él contra su cuello.

\- Por favor… Tony…-murmura ella con la voz tomada por la lujuria.

Después y sin dejar de besar, lamer y succionar, la mano derecha de Tony ya a la cálida temperatura corporal, se desliza debajo de su falda azul marino de tubo y sube sibilina sobre su cintura hasta dejar expuesta su escueta ropa interior, empezando así a estimularla sobre sus pliegues húmedos. En movimientos suaves y tiernos primero, arriba y abajo más tarde y después en círculos sobre su clítoris. Pepper gime de nuevo, a punto de explotar de deseo.

\- No pares ahora, oh Tony… Sigue… Así… Oh Oh Ohhhhhh

La mano de su novio se desliza dentro de sus braguitas negras, obedeciendo su súplica, y bastan unas suaves caricias repetidas sobre su botón femenino para que Pepper llegue al cielo. Su novia está tan sobre estimulada que el orgasmo es violento, se estremece sobre él como una gelatina entre gritos desesperados.

\- Oh si si si… Oh Dios. Oh Joder...

Su cabeza se inclina hacia atrás con violencia, golpeándose contra el respaldo del sofá.

\- Eh, nena ¡Cuidado!-exclama Tony reaccionando a tiempo de tomarla de la nuca con delicadeza.

Tony sigue estimulandola y Pepper sigue jadeando sin control, al primer orgasmo se suma pronto otro y después otro. Su novio sonríe contra su cuello, succionándolo mientras ella se corre entre estremecimientos y jadeos.

Cuando la ola de deseo se ha ido, Pepper permanece allí, con la boca entreabierta, su pecho subiendo y bajando muy deprisa, sus ojos vendados por el sujetador negro, respirando agitadamente y sonriendo.

\- Verdaderamente me has echado de menos.-bromea Tony con su voz más sensual mientras borra la sonrisa de sus labios con los suyos en un beso suave cargado de amor.

La pelirroja se lleva las manos atrás y empieza a desatarse el nudo del sujetador. Quiere verle la cara, apreciarle en toda su grandeza.

\- Cariño, deja que te ayude, así.-dice Tony mientras lo remueve con suavidad de su cara.

Los ojos azules más brillantes del mundo le devuelven la mirada.

\- Te quiero.-se escapa de sus labios sin que pueda evitarlo.

\- Lo sé, acabas de demostrármelo.-afirma ella convencida.

De pronto, a Pepper la asalta una duda y mira directamente hacia la entrepierna de Tony esperando encontrarle totalmente excitado, su mente preparada para complacerle. Le parece increíble que siga fláccido no puede explicárselo… Pero: nada. De pronto, entre su neblina post-orgásmica recuerda el por qué. Él ha seguido su mirada y sólo dice:

\- Te lo dije, esa mierda de calmantes son muy fuertes. El pequeño Iron Man está de vacaciones…

Su cara es un poema.

\- El gran playboy Tony Stark impotente.-ríe Pepper de pronto.- Si se lo contara a alguien no me creería...

\- Sólo espero que no sea permanente.-comenta Tony genuinamente preocupado.

Sus ojos marrones reflejan una mirada de puro nerviosismo ante la mera posibilidad de no recuperar su hombría.

\- Tony… No seas tonto.-lo tranquiliza Pepper de inmediato al notar la gravedad de su preocupación en su tono de voz, sube la mano y acaricia su mandíbula, él se derrite ante su tacto, como de costumbre.-Es sólo temporal, cuando dejes de necesitar la medicación para el dolor volverás a ser el de antes.

\- Eso espero… Porque he esperado mucho tiempo por nosotros, para tenerte y todavía hay muchas cosas divertidas que quiero que hagamos...

\- Estoy segura. Además fue idea tuya irte tan pronto del hospital de Beijing... Sabes que todavía no puedes hacer vida normal. Necesitas tiempo, cariño.

\- Si no tomo esa mierda me duele todo, siento como si me aplastaran el pecho y si la tomo… Me entra este… extraño… sueño.-aclara bostezando sonoramente.

\- Anda vamos a acostarte. Tenías que combinar los calmantes con whisky. Sólo a ti se te ocurriría… Además, te dije que no hicieras esfuerzos. Y te has pasado la tarde… Bueno… No digo que no te agradezca tu dedicación. Gracias, amor. Ha sido fantástico.-le sonríe.

\- No me las des. Acariciarte no es un esfuerzo, es mi afición favorita.-afirma él ufano.

\- Creía que construir armaduras era tu afición favorita.-replica Pepper con estusiasmo.

\- Bueno, lo era. Antes.

\- ¿Antes de qué?

\- Antes de todo, de casi perderte. Ahora tú eres mi afición favorita.

\- Tony.-ríe Pepper.-Estás delirando, voy a llevarte a la cama, te vendrá bien descansar.

Los ojos del ingeniero se cierran levemente. Parece tan inocente así, casi dormido, con el cabello revuelto, la corbata desanudada, feliz de haberla complacido sexualmente de manera totalmente desinteresada… Tan suyo... Piensa Pepper para sí misma.

\- Sólo si te duermes a mi lado.-murmura el bello semi-inconsciente sacándola de sus pensamientos.-Ya has trabajado bastante por hoy.

\- Está bien. Dormiremos juntos. Yo también estoy cansada, necesito reponer mis fuerzas, me has dejado agotada.-cede por fin la pelirroja.

\- De acuerdo. Suerte que viajamos en nuestro jet privado. Es la ventaja sobre los vuelos comerciales: allí no hay sofás donde correrse ni sitios donde dormir. La cama no es muy grande pero mejor. Así estamos más juntos.- sonríe él levemente.

\- Cállate ya, dormilón.-le sigue el juego.

Ambos se levantan, Pepper estira su falda hacia abajo, recoge la camisa, el sujetador y los zapatos, después hace que Tony se apoye sobre su hombro. Empiezan a caminar con pasos lentos pero firmes hacia el fondo del avión, atraviesan una pequeña puerta y ambos se acuestan medio vestidos en la pequeña cama. La pelirroja le abraza contra su regazo y la cabeza de Tony descansa entre sus pechos.

Así pasan el resto de horas del vuelo Beijing-Nueva York.

Dormidos uno en brazos del otro.

* * *

La noche es cálida para tratarse de Nueva York. Es la ciudad en la que nació y sin embargo Tony no puede evitar sentirse extrañamente ajeno a ella. Añora su casa de Malibú, todos los momentos compartidos entre ambos en ella, pero ahora descansa bajo el mar y la nueva mansión todavía está en construcción. No tendrá una ocasión mejor que la de esta noche, piensa mientras juega con el anillo entre sus dedos. Vuelve a ser _noche de cita_. La primera en mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo. Antes de que Pepper vuelva del baño, Tony guarda el anillo de compromiso en su caja de terciopelo negro y se la mete en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Después saca la otra caja, esta es de terciopelo azul y sin duda, darle el colgante va a ser mucho más fácil. La mantiene entre sus manos, intentando respirar hondo y tranquilizarse.

Han cenado solos en el restaurante del ático, porque reservó la terraza del _Hilton_ de Nueva York para ellos dos. La vista es perfecta. Los rascacielos se alzan al cielo como gigantes de colores y a Tony le parece que le lanzan guiños sutiles. Aquí fuera no hace calor y sin embargo, sus manos siguen sudorosas. Pepper debe haber adivinado que pasa algo raro, la mujer de su vida no es tonta, es demasiado lista, debe estar imaginando que se trae algo entre manos desde que cruzó la puerta del restaurante y se lo encontró vacío, pero ha tenido el buen gusto de no mencionarle nada durante la cena.

Son unos conocidos brazos suaves alrededor de su cintura los que le sacan de sus pensamientos. Decide permanecer así un rato, mientras suaves mechones de cabello rojizo dorado acarician su cuello.

\- ¿Contemplando el paisaje Señor Stark?-pregunta ella tras unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué hay entre nosotros y las azoteas Señorita Potts?-contesta Tony intentando que su voz no suene nerviosa.

Se vuelve lentamente, para mirarla y al hacerlo la caja de terciopelo azul queda a la vista. Pepper la mira unos instantes desconcertada, después le mira a él. Antes de que se rompa el encanto, Tony la abre para mostrarle el colgante.

\- ¿Ese rubí tan ostentoso es para mí?-pregunta Pepper entre sorprendida y halagada.-¿Es un corazón?-sigue mientras desliza sus largos dedos por encima, con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de romperlo.-Esto es… Tony… No, no me digas que la cadena es… ¿Es lo que creo que es?-duda en cuanto sus ojos se fijan en los trocitos de metralla.

\- Lo es.-contesta él con voz profunda.-Es tuyo y quiero que lo tengas… Quiero decir, lo tienes desde hace tiempo… Esto es sólo un símbolo… Yo solo… Me refiero a…

La mirada de Pepper ahora está fija en la suya. Ambas son cálidas y llenas de amor.

\- Tu corazón.

Tony asiente con la cabeza, sin apartar la mirada. De pronto traga saliva y suspira muy deprisa.

\- Ven, date la vuelta. Voy a ponértelo.

Pepper está tan emocionada que siente como sus ojos se humedecen y de pronto le falta el aire, pese a la fresca brisa que les rodea. Hace lo que él le pide. Se retira el pelo con un gesto grácil y deja que él rodee su cuello con el magnífico colgante. La caja olvidada en una mesa de cóctel cercana. Algo se derrite en su interior al sentir el precioso regalo sobre su cuello. No puede evitar pensar en que fue ella quién le mostró con un regalo especial la prueba de que él sí tenía corazón, de eso hacía tanto tiempo… Y pensar que ahora Tony se lo estaba entregando… Cuando él termina de cerrar el broche, le acaricia los brazos con suavidad, invitándola a volverse. Al hacerlo, Pepper se pierde en su mirada oscura llena de amor. Su mano derecha se desliza hacia arriba, acariciándole la mejilla con cariño y Tony cierra los ojos, perdiéndose en la cálida sensación. Sus frentes se tocan íntimamente. Sus grandes manos siguen sin soltar los pequeños hombros de su chica, en esa caricia tan única y especial, que siempre lo ha dicho todo sin palabras entre ambos. Después se besan, lenta y dulcemente a la luz de la luna.

\- Te amo.

\- Te amo.

Tony la besa en la frente y sin previo aviso la coge de la mano y empieza a caminar hacia el salón. De vuelta al interior del magnífico restaurante.

\- Vamos a bailar, he pedido una canción especial.

Pepper sonríe, y su sonrisa en este momento sería capaz de iluminar el universo con la fuerza de una supernova. La melodía que la orquesta toca para ellos es _"Historia De Un Amor"_ su bolero preferido.

Tan sólo llevan unos minutos bailando en suave cadencia cuando la juguetona voz de Tony susurra en el oído de la ejecutiva:

\- Ese vestido es perfecto, Pep ¿sabes dónde quedaría mejor?

\- ¿En el suelo de tu dormitorio?-pregunta ella arqueando una ceja y sonriendo.

\- Precisamente. Me conoces demasiado bien.-murmura Tony en su oído.

\- Esta noche vas a tener todo lo que quieras, amor. Quiero celebrar que por fin estás recuperado del todo. Gracias por una velada inolvidable, y por el precioso regalo.

Tony se revuelve un poquito incómodo mientras sigue bailando, abrazado a ella, pensando en la otra caja que guarda en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y que ha sido demasiado cobarde como para sacar. Después besa a Pepper en la frente sin venir a cuento, como disculpándose con ella por tener tanto miedo. Miedo al compromiso. Miedo de su negativa. Miedo de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

* * *

Las cosas entre ellos han empezado a caldearse en su ascensor privado. Caricias y besos de alto voltaje que no pueden esperar más. Empezaron a comerse con los ojos durante el baile en el _Hilton_. Pepper y Tony entran como una tromba en el ático de la _Torre Stark_ , un lío de piernas y brazos sin control. El cinturón del ingeniero queda olvidado en el suelo del salón. Y cada pocos pasos se detienen contra la pared a besarse sin control. La chaqueta del traje blanco de Tony sale volando una vez están dentro del dormitorio. Por un instante, el ingeniero reza para que el anillo no se salga del bolsillo interior de la prenda. Está de suerte, la chaqueta cae en el suelo con un sonido sordo y Pepper está demasiado ocupada dejándole marcas en el cuello y chupándole el lóbulo de la oreja como una loba en celo. Le encanta cuando es tan apasionada. Le dejará marcas de esa barra de labios rojo fuego por todo el cuerpo. Tony sonríe complacido contra su suave y dulce cuello mientras la aprisiona entre su cuerpo y la pared, pasando las manos por su espalda a través del suntuoso vestido gris con reflejos dorados. Pepper vibra de deseo entre sus manos y alcanza a sacarle la camisa del pantalón y empezar a desabotonarla con fiereza. Por fin consigue quitársela de un tirón, dejando a la vista su musculoso pecho ya completamente recuperado de la intervención. La piel de la pelirroja arde en deseo de fundirse con la de él, necesita sentirlo contra ella así que lo atrae hacia delante y besa su pecho con reverencia a nivel de donde su ahora sano corazón late desbocado. Tony suspira hondo y desplaza la cremallera de su vestido hacia abajo, besando cada uno de sus hombros en cuanto desliza la tela de los anchos tirantes hacia abajo, muy abajo. El vaporoso vestido cae al suelo en un suave susurro de seda y Pepper queda expuesta frente a él en toda su grandeza. La ropa interior es blanca esta vez, pero escueta y de encaje como siempre en las ocasiones especiales planeadas con anticipación. El cuerpo de su chica le quita siempre el aliento, incluso en el día a día cuando usa ropa interior normal de algodón. Es increíble las sensaciones que la mera visión de su cuerpo rutilante producen en él. Pepper se apodera de nuevo de su boca y lo besa sensualmente abandonando zapatos de tacón dorados y vestido en el suelo del dormitorio mientras los dirige al borde de la enorme cama. Cuando llegan al límite del mueble y aún están de pié frente a ella, Tony la detiene.

\- Tengo una idea para esta noche.

\- Más te vale que sea una buena postura.-contesta ella respirando agitadamente y volviendo a besarle con pasión.

Tony succiona sobre su cuello mientras le quita el sujetador, después juguetea con sus pechos. Pasa la mano con reverencia sobre el colgante de piezas de metralla y el corazón de rubí.

\- Ni se te ocurra quitarte el colgante…-murmura con voz profundamente sexual.

\- Eres un fetichistaaaa ah…-jadea ella sin poderse contener, sus labios sobre un pezón erizado.

\- Culpable.

\- Primero mis estilettos ¿y ahora esto? Solo espero que no me deje marca…

\- Tranquila, amor.-beso.- Confía en mí…

\- Como si confiar en ti le hubiese traído algo bueno a alguien.-bromea ella con ligereza mientras deposita otro suave beso en sus labios jugosos y entreabiertos. A ambos les encanta ese juego de bromas-discusiones que siempre se traen entre manos.

Al mismo tiempo, Tony se quita los zapatos de una patada y se apoya firmemente sobre el suelo.

\- Pep, todavía sigo muy vestido... Y me molestan los pantalones…-bromea entre besos mojados sobre su pecho, rodeando el contorno del colgante con su lengua.

La aludida baja la mirada hasta la forma en inconfundible tienda de campaña que presenta su enorme y dura erección, pugnando por ser liberada. Con mirada sexy e intenciones malvadas baja una de sus pequeñas manos y acaricia su masculinidad a través de la tela, tentadora. Un gruñido estrangulado abandona la boca de Tony al sentir su tacto excitante sobre lugar tan delicado de su anatomía.

\- Pep, vamos… Deja de atormentarme…

Ella le sonríe y sigue tocándolo, las ganas de hacerle sufrir un poco son evidentes en su mirada opacada por la lujuria. Tony vuelve a estar en plena forma y ella no puede resistirse a la sensación de poder que tiene sobre él en estos momentos. Su novio no puede más, así que decide encargarse él mismo del botón, la cremallera y los pantalones.

\- Pepper, estoy un poco desentrenado y si sigues haciendo eso no sé si seré capaz de contenerme mucho tiempo. ¿Sabes?

Ella le sonríe retadora.

\- ¿Ah no?

Después sus manos están sobre los bóxers, bajándolos hacia el suelo y su pequeña mano de nuevo sobre él, moviéndose suave, acariciando también sus testículos con delicadeza.

\- Pep.-un murmullo estrangulado abandona los labios de Tony.

Los labios del ingeniero se enredan entre sus pechos. Si ella quiere guerra la tendrá. Entonces es Pepper la que gime, arqueando la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Ah Tony joder…

\- Tú te lo has buscado.-murmura él contra su suave piel blanca.

Solo resta quitarle las pequeñas braguitas, su feminidad resulta tan mojada al tacto. Pepper está tan caliente… Pensar en cuanto le desea lanza un estremecimiento de propio deseo por su espina dorsal. Está tan preparada para recibirle… Es de locos… Así que desliza las manos hasta sus caderas y estira hacia abajo con firmeza, Pepper hace el resto, desembarazándose de la molesta prenda con un sutil movimiento de sus piernas.

Tony está de pie con los pies firmemente anclados en el suelo, frente al borde de la cama. Pepper está dispuesta delante de él y siguen dispensándose caricias, ambos deseándose con todas sus fuerzas. Tony se apodera de su boca una vez más, besándola con frenesí incontrolable y de pronto, sus manos firmes se disponen bajo sus nalgas separando sus piernas y elevándolas del suelo con un movimiento rápido, hace que rodee su cintura con los tonificados músculos de sus muslos y que apoye sus pies sobre la cama que tienen detrás. Después se dispone en ángulo perfecto con su dulce abertura y la penetra poco a poco. Ambos suspiran y jadean ante la intensa sensación. Hace tanto tiempo que la vagina de Pepper se abre poco a poco, recibiéndole con un estremecimiento. Tony no la recordaba tan estrecha y ella no le recordaba a él tan grande. La pelirroja jadea de placer rodeando su cuello y se agarra a sus hombros con fuerza, dejando marcas de arañazos en la piel morena. Cuando nota que ella se siente segura sobre él, Tony empieza a balancearla arriba y abajo sobre su miembro, ahondando en profundidad en cada nueva acometida. La sensación es absolutamente desquiciante. Esta posición les permite devorarse el uno al otro mediante besos profundos y apasionados mientras jadean entre embestidas, cada acometida golpeando certeramente el dulce punto G de Pepper. Ambos mantienen los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la intensa sensación que recorre sus cuerpos.

\- Oh… por Dios… Tony… no pares… ah… no… pares… ahora…

\- Mmph Pep… ohhhhh Es… Demasiado… Eres…

Tony aumenta la rapidez y profundidad de los movimientos hasta que las barreras del deseo se rompen y ninguno de los dos es capaz de aguantar mucho más.

Y de pronto, el orgasmo se abate sobre Pepper como un vendaval, abriéndose paso por todos sus nervios, su espalda se arquea y su cabeza se echa hacia atrás con violencia. Tony la siente temblar como una hoja entre sus brazos y sus paredes vaginales exprimen su miembro sin misericordia, así que se deja llevar por la increíble fuerza de su orgasmo, derramando calientes chorros de su semilla en el interior húmedo de su amada. Es tan intenso que solo ve luces blancas a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados y no sabe cómo ni por qué pero sus músculos se vuelven como de gelatina y la fuerza que antes le permitía aguantar el peso de ambos sobre sus pies cede a la fuerza de la gravedad, enviándolos a ambos sobre la gran cama, hechos un ovillo entrelazado. Su respiración entrecortada, su pecho sudoroso, ambos corazones latiendo muy deprisa al unísono. Pepper toma aire, respirando con dificultad sobre su pecho.

\- Esto es lo que pasa por confiar en usted Señor Stark…-su tono es alegre y despreocupado aunque entrecortado.

Las manos de Tony recorren su espalda trazando caricias sobre su espina dorsal.

\- ¿Sexo absolutamente increíble y un orgasmo maravilloso?-pregunta él levantando una ceja sonriente.

\- Un buen golpe contra la cama.-contesta ella riendo.- Aunque el sexo ha sido fantástico. No tengo queja.

Tony abre los ojos y se encuentra cara a cara con sus orbes azules favoritos. Ambos ríen descontroladamente al encontrarse sus miradas. La situación es tan hilarante que no se le ocurre mejor momento que ahora… Así que cierra los ojos, suspira hondo, coge la cabeza de Pepper, deposita un beso ultrarrápido en el nacimiento de su cabello pelirrojo, la deposita con delicadeza sobre la cama y se levanta.

\- ¿Adónde vas?

\- No muy lejos.-contesta el ingeniero inclinándose sobre su chaqueta abandonada y empieza a hurgar en el bolsillo interior.

Pepper mientras tanto, se ha sentado acuclillada sobre el centro de la cama, con las manos sobre las rodillas, mirándolo expectante por saber qué demonios trama ahora su novio.

\- Hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde hace mucho tiempo, y acabo de decidir que se acabó darle tantos rodeos.- Tony se arrodilla desnudo como está sobre el suelo del dormitorio con la caja de terciopelo abierta en la mano. Entonces saca el anillo y aparta el estuche a un lado al mismo tiempo que Pepper se cubre la boca con la mano derecha, asombrada.- Virginia, Pepper, Pep, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Los ojos azules de Pepper se abren como platos. Su garganta se ha secado y no es capaz de articular sonido alguno. Su cuerpo es un manojo de emociones encontradas. A la paz suave de la bendita saciedad post orgásmica, se une un sentimiento de puro amor y ternura que se adueña de ella sin control. Sin saber cómo está temblando como una hoja, en medio de la enorme cama, balanceándose adelante y atrás. No puede creerlo, está sucediendo, el momento con el que soñó tantas veces. Es real.

\- Yo… Esto es… ¡Tony!-reacciona ella por fin tirándole un cojín a la cara. Tony se aparta con reflejos ágiles y el cojín rebota en el suelo, como un peso muerto.

\- ¡Ey! ¿Eso es que no quieres?-pregunta en tono bajo, casi lastimero.

Su amor baja la mirada hasta el suelo, Pepper entra en pánico. No quiere que el piense que no quiere por favor… Eso…

\- ¡No! Tony yo es que… Esto es tan inesperado…

El ingeniero levanta otra vez la cabeza y la mira con fijeza. Sus ojos de nuevo dos alegres pozos chocolate brillantes de esperanza.

\- Pep, lo sé pero no encontraba el valor para hacerlo. Iba a declararme esta noche en el hotel durante la cena, pero se torció… Y ahora yo simplemente… Me he lanzado. ¿Puedes darme una respuesta?

\- Sí.-consigue articular Pepper a duras penas, pequeñas lágrimas de alegría chispeando en sus hermosos ojos azules.

\- Bien. Eso es progreso, tranquila tómate tu tiempo, estoy esperando…

\- Sí, Tony. Si. Claro que sí. El SI es mi respuesta, tonto. Me casaré contigo, amor.-Pepper se inclina hacia él, tomando su cara entre sus manos, para después besarle hasta dejarle sin aliento.

Cuando se separan, pura alegría se refleja en la cara de Tony. Sus caras a menos de escasos milímetros de distancia, ambos inhalando el aliento del otro.

\- Oh, ¿así que esas tenemos futura Señora Stark?-la respuesta afirmativa de Pepper ha restaurado su buen humor e ingenio en nanosegundos. Tony está exultante de alegría y sin mediar más palabras desliza el anillo de diamantes en el dedo anular izquierdo de su amada prometida.- El diamante del centro estuvo engarzado en el anillo de pedida de mi madre.-explica el ingeniero en un susurro.-El resto de zafiros azules que lo rodean los mandé tallar para ti y yo los engarcé en el taller… Es perfecto, como tú… ¿Te gusta?

\- Oh Tony, claro que me gusta. Me encanta. Es único y tan especial. Lo has hecho tú para mí… Yo… No sé… Estás loco y te amo. Así es como te amo.

\- Yo también, Pep, yo también.-contestó él abrazándola contra su cuerpo más emocionado de lo recordaba haber estado alguna vez. Una suave lágrima furtiva se desliza desde su ojo y la detiene a mitad de la mejilla, apartándola de un manotazo.

Pepper lo atrae hacia ella y lo sube encima de la cama, masajeando con suavidad su pelo y depositando un beso sobre él.

\- Soy tan feliz de tenerte…

\- Pep…-susurra él contra su mejilla suave henchido de felicidad.

Hacen el amor con ternura y suavidad porque ahora mismo solo son Tony y Pepper en la intimidad de su habitación, amándose con cariño. No hay juegos eróticos ni añadidos. Solo amor y confianza entre ambos. Él se pone sobre ella y acaricia sus brazos con firmeza, recostándola mejor sobre la almohada y el cabecero de la cama, se detiene un instante paseando sus dedos curiosos sobre su mano izquierda, haciendo rodar el anillo de pedida sobre el dedo de ella. Hacen el amor entrelazados, Tony la hace suya de nuevo entre caricias y besos, la cabeza de Pepper golpeando levemente contra el cabecero de la cama. Ella está acostada boca arriba, con las piernas estiradas y los brazos sobre su cabeza, donde antes se los dejó Tony que se mueve sobre ella de atrás hacia delante, la pelirroja tensa todos sus músculos en cada embestida y cierra las piernas con los muslos muy juntos, tal como él le pide, intensificándose el efecto de la penetración. Su clítoris se estimula en cada maravillosa acometida, es tan intensa la sensación y están tan eufóricos que no tardan mucho en llegar al clímax de nuevo, casi a la vez, envueltos en un abrazo íntimo y romántico. Permanecen un buen rato entrelazados, calmando sus respiraciones, disfrutando el uno del otro, acariciando mutuamente cada resquicio de piel desnuda. Tony permanece con la cabeza enterrada entre sus pechos, una de sus posiciones favoritas, el brazo izquierdo de Pepper ante él, ambos contemplando el diamante y sus pequeños destellos.

\- ¿Te he llevado al Nirvana, futura Señora Stark?-susurra de pronto él con voz juguetona su aliento cálido suave sobre su piel sensible.

\- ¿Qué?-pregunta Pepper divertida, mirándolo con atención.

\- Así dice en el _Kamasutra_ que se llama esta postura en la que acabamos de hacer el amor, _Nirvana_.-contesta Tony con tono de suficiencia mientras se levanta y le acaricia la punta de la nariz con un dedo.- La de antes se llama _Ascensión A La Lujuria._

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Mmmm.-asiente Tony con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla ni por un instante.

\- Sabes, no me sorprende para nada tu amplio conocimiento sobre el tema.-ríe Pepper despreocupadamente.

\- Todavía nos quedan unas cuantas por probar… Aunque no lo creas, algunas son muy íntimas y no las había hecho con nadie. Nunca. Hoy quería que fuese especial. Ahora tenemos toda una vida para hacerlo… Y practicar…

\- Me gustaría mucho, cariño. Y también repetir las de hoy.

\- De acuerdo. Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, prometida.

\- Sabía que estabas planeando algo, pero no me imaginaba esto.-afirma ella besando el diamante de su anillo.

Pepper se inclina sobre Tony para besarlo, mientras ambos se deslizan sobre el colchón para encontrarse en posición de dormir.

\- Buenas noches, maestro del _Kamasutra_.-susurra ella antes de quedarse completamente dormida.

\- Buenas noches, futura esposa.-murmura él después.

Mientras ambos se dejan arrastrar al mundo de los sueños, piensan una vez más en cuanto se aman y en el bello futuro que tienen ante sí.

* * *

**Y una vez más sigo rellenando huecos que rodean a _"Iron Man 3"_ ¡no puedo evitarlo! me encanta la bendita película, es como una droga :P**

****Las posturas del _Kamasutra_ son reales, estuve hojeándolo por internet :D** **

**Acabo de adjudicarle a Pepper mi bolero favorito _"Historia De Un Amor"_ de Carlos E. Almarán que ante todo es una canción de añoranza y desamor (son mis favoritas por el sentimiento que transmiten) sobretodo porque los versos _"es la historia de un amor como no hay otra igual. que me hizo comprender todo el bien, todo el mal. que le dio luz a mi vida. apagándola después. hay que vida tan oscura. sin tu amor no viviré"_ pues me recuerda mucho lo que Tony siente por Pepper al igual que _"siempre fuiste la razón de mi existir. adorarte para mi fue religión. y en tus besos yo encontraba. el calor que me brindaba el amor y la pasión."_ que sirve para ambos ^^**

**Os doy las GRACIAS a todos por leer y espero que lo sigáis pasando bien con el fic.**

**Siento actualizar de uvas a peras pero el tiempo que tengo para escribir es limitado.**

**Por favor si os gusta la historia dejadme un comentario, porque éstos hacen que mi día se ilumine, animándome a seguir escribiendo ;)**

 


	9. Iron Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una de las mayores fantasías sexuales de Tony y Pepper está a punto de hacerse realidad...

**Primero de todo quiero decir que este capítulo es un poco fantasioso pero es que no me podía resistir. Cuando lo leáis sabréis por qué digo esto. Ha sido complicado explicar los movimientos para intentar darle verosimilitud. Y sin más...  
**

* * *

Pepper Potts es la famosa CEO de _Industrias Stark_ , una de las empresas más punteras y potentes del mundo. Desde que se hizo público su compromiso matrimonial, hace apenas tres meses, acapara todas las portadas de la prensa internacional como prometida y futura esposa del multimillonario superhéroe Tony Stark. Sus habilidades en todo tipo de campo empresarial están fuera de toda duda y sin embargo aquí esta, dos semanas antes de su boda, retenida por un maníaco secuestrador. Intentando soltarse de unas esposas, sin éxito. Es acero del bueno y la tubería a la que la tienen atada no cede ni un milímetro, pese a sus tirones desesperados.

*Nunca pensé que echaría de menos ese maldito calor y el brillo naranja que lo acompañaba* piensa la ejecutiva convencida mientras mira de reojo hacia el amenazante tipo que no le quita ojo. El individuo sonríe en su dirección con desdén y una extraña arma que no ha visto jamás, apunta directamente a su pecho. Pepper respira hondo asustada. *Quizá hubiera sido mejor que Tony no me extrajera el Extremis, así le habría dado su merecido a esta escoria… *¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando? No, lo que me hicieron fue monstruoso y estoy contenta de haberme librado de ello, es sólo… ¿Qué querrán de ti, Tony? y por favor, cuando vengas, mantén la cabeza fría e intenta que este cabrón no te mate* Pepper traga un sollozo mientras este horrible pensamiento vaga por su mente unos segundos. No le dará la satisfacción a su secuestrador de que la vea llorar. Eso nunca. Tony y ella saldrán de esta, juntos, como siempre.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, a muchos kilómetros de allí, su prometido se da cuenta de que algo no va bien en cuanto salta la alarma del localizador de la Blackberry de su novia. Pepper ha ido a probar el menú para el banquete de la boda y el lugar a donde señala queda a kilómetros de distancia de donde se encuentra ahora. *Mierda. Tendría que haber ido con ella, como quería* maldice en el silencio de su taller de la _Torre Stark_. El piso 60 es todo para él, investigación y desarrollo al más puro estilo Stark.

\- JARVIS prepara el prototipo…-dice con firmeza.- Creo que Pepper puede estar en peligro. Y voy a ir a buscarla ahora mismo.

\- ¿Cuál de los dos, señor?-pregunta su mayordomo virtual inquisitivo.

\- El Mark XLIII, por supuesto. La nueva armadura prensil que estamos probando todavía no está terminada. Sería una locura hasta para mí entrar en batalla con esta cosa inútil.- dice dándole un sonoro puntapié a la pieza de una bota que se interpone en su camino.- El XLIII es provisional pero me servirá para ayudar a Pep si está en apuros. Y date prisa en montarlo.- dice indignado dando un fuerte puñetazo sobre la mesa del taller.

Se hace daño, pero no le importa. *Pepper* es su único pensamiento angustiado en ese instante.

Está tan alterado que se mete en la armadura tal como está en pantalones sueltos y camiseta de andar por casa. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que algo como esto pudiera pasar tan sólo dos semanas antes de su gran día. Todo parecía en orden, muy tranquilo desde hacía meses...

Pero él lo va a arreglar y el culpable lo va a pagar. Vaya si lo va a pagar, piensa mientras acelera sus repulsores y se dirige al punto iluminado en la pantalla GPS del HUD.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Iron Man en su flamante MARK XLIII desciende suavemente sobre la plataforma de aterrizaje de la _Torre Stark_ , con Pepper Potts a salvo entre sus brazos metálicos.

\- ¿Estás bien?-vuelve a preguntar ansioso.

\- Si, ya te he dicho que estoy perfectamente. No me han hecho nada. Solo me esposaron a una tubería.

\- ¿Te dijeron que querían?

\- Que les ayudaras a perfeccionar esa cosa que acabas de reducir a polvo.-le sonríe Pepper animada.-Parece que la noticia de la boda me ha pintado una diana aún más grande en la espalda. Pero no me preocupa.

\- No te rías, esto es muy serio.-dice él con esa mirada sombría que delata problemas y que Pepper no puede ver porque todavía lleva puesto el casco.-Si van a seguir queriendo hacerte daño para llegar a mi…

\- Mi héroe.-ríe ella para intentar tranquilizarlo. Al fin y al cabo, ya están a salvo y hoy es un día especial.-Si estoy bien es gracias a ti, Iron Man.

\- Pero primero te puse en peligro… Otra vez…

Él la deposita con cariño sobre la zona de aterrizaje de la Torre. De pronto entra en la estructura que él mismo diseñó con el nombre de _"túnel de lavado de coches"_ donde los brazos robóticos empiezan a quitarle el traje empezando por el casco. Sus ojos marrones entran en contacto con los de Pepper al fin.

\- Tony no seas paranoico, siempre van a ir a por nosotros. Que nos casemos o no no va a cambiar eso. Y los dos queremos casarnos.-Tony gruñe, no demasiado convencido de que seguir adelante con su plan de boda sea lo más indicado.- Nos vamos a casar dentro de dos semanas. Es un hecho. Y ningún secuestrador del tres al cuarto va a impedirme ser feliz.-de pronto una idea extraordinaria cruza por la mente de la ejecutiva y se muerde el labio inferior, su novio tiene que dejar salir toda esa frustración que lleva dentro y se le acaba de ocurrir la mejor manera de que lo haga, así que da la orden.- JARVIS quítale solo las piezas del pecho y la espalda. No sigas con los antebrazos ni con las piernas. Retenlo.

\- Si, señorita Potts.

Los brazos metálicos creados por Tony se detienen de inmediato. Dejándolo inmóvil en el interior de su propia armadura, a medio quitar.

\- ¡JARVIS, que demonios significa esto! Pep que haces ¡suéltame! ¿Estáis los dos confabulados contra mí?

\- Te has arriesgado demasiado en ese almacén. Y ahora estás siendo totalmente irracional con el tema de nuestra boda. Y te mereces un castigo por eso. JARVIS ni se te ocurra quitarle más piezas del traje.

\- Pep, solo quiero ponerte a salvo… Lo sabes… Tengo que protegerte porque no puedo vivir sin ti, esto ya lo hemos hablado…

\- Eso no hace que me sienta mejor cuando pienso que puedo perderte.- contesta ella con voz enfadada.- A veces creo que quiero más a Iron Man, por lo menos sé que él siempre estará ahí para mí, para salvarme cuando peor lo estoy pasando. No sé si puedo decir lo mismo de mi prometido, el Señor "tengo cosas que hacer en el taller que no pueden esperar" Stark.

El ingeniero abre unos ojos como platos.

\- ¿Perdona? ¿Acabas de decir que sólo me quieres para que te salve el pellejo? Es obvio que me amas a mí. Exijo que me quieras más. Yo... Estaba antes de todo esto... Tú, yo... ¿Y nuestros diez años juntos antes de todo lo de la armadura? ¿Eso no significa nada para ti?

Pepper ríe con ganas.

\- Estás celoso. ¡De ti mismo además! Esto no puede ser más surrealista, Tony.-afirma ella categóricamente.

\- No estoy celoso.-murmura Tony por lo bajito, agachando la cabeza y negando lo evidente.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Para, Stark. No vamos a seguir discutiendo. Tengo otra cosa en mente ahora mismo.- Tony se sorprende porque su voz suena sexy, lujuriosa, incluso.

Pepper con ese humor de perros solo significa una cosa para él: problemas. Ya se fue enfadada esta mañana cuando él no quiso acompañarla a probar el menú del convite de la boda por quedarse en el taller ultimando otro prototipo, según ella su "vuelta a las andadas" aunque lo dijo con una sonrisa, como si supiera que era algo inevitable. Y después con todo el caos del secuestro y el peligro, tanta adrenalina… Ha quedado claro que la armadura es necesaria. Innegociable. La verdad es que no puede culparla por estar de mal humor. Pero es que ahora mismo él también empieza a sentir rabia. Una intensa frustración que se apodera de él, alimentada por unos estúpidos celos irracionales.

\- ¡JARVIS, suéltame! Sácame de esta lata de sardinas ahora mismo.- Silencio.- ¿Pero qué es esto, ahora te obedece a ti antes que a mí?-exclama alterado en dirección a su prometida, de pié a su lado.

Ella lo observa con mirada felina y al mismo tiempo divertida y relajada.

\- Será que a ti te tiene menos miedo.-sonríe Pepper malvadamente, mientras lo sigue devorando con los ojos.- Tú mismo me diste poderes de administradora.

Tony tiene las piernas abiertas, la mitad inferior de su armadura todavía intacta, y los antebrazos rodeados por los guanteletes de metal extendidos hacia afuera. Las piezas del pecho, hombros y de los brazos ya reposan guardadas en sus compartimentos específicos. Los brazos mecánicos y demás dispositivos de su invención le mantienen inmóvil donde está con pasmosa eficiencia, como si JARVIS supiese exactamente lo que ella había querido decir cuando le dio la orden de retenerlo.

\- JARVIS vamos, esto no es ningún juego, déjame ir ahora mismo y te prometo que no echaré un litro de coca cola sobre tus servidores.

\- Lo siento Señor, pero la Señorita Potts me ha dado una orden directa y ahora como su prometida estoy obligado en mi programación a obedecerla como si se tratara de usted. Modificó mis protocolos de seguridad la semana pasada…-aclara la inteligencia artificial con tono de disculpa.

Tony traga saliva porque sabe que es cierto. Le dio a Pepper el nivel más alto de seguridad. Siempre había tenido un nivel alto, pero ahora sus poderes de administradora eran equiparables a los suyos. Maldice por lo bajo su gran idea. Así que decide emplear otra técnica: la de suplicar cual cachorrillo apaleado.

\- Vamos Pep, por favor… ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Qué me vas a hacer? Estoy cansado, sólo quiero ducharme y relajarme, que hablemos de esto con tranquilidad durante la cena... Ya me he disculpado por no haberte acompañado a ver a los del catering. Y te he salvado de esos tipos… Yo… ¿Qué más quieres que haga?-termina exasperado.

Pepper hace lo que puede para no reírse mientras él mueve sus brazos y piernas en un intento desesperado de liberarse. El MARK XLIII emite su zumbido metálico característico mientras él se retuerce como un pez en un anzuelo, pero es todo en vano. Está atrapado.

Su prometida le sonríe, baja el escalón y empieza a caminar a su alrededor, mirándolo con atención. Él vuelve la cabeza para seguir sus movimientos depredadores y levanta las cejas sorprendido.

\- Pep, sea lo que sea que haya hecho hoy para que estés así de enfadada conmigo te lo compensaré… Pero…

La mano de Pepper pegándole un buen cachete en el culo lo interrumpe en seco. Tony exhala el aire que ha estado reteniendo totalmente sorprendido e intenta concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea la imagen mental que invade de pronto su cabeza: la de follársela ahora mismo con la armadura puesta. Pero una erección con la pieza protectora de su entrepierna de la armadura todavía en su sitio no parece demasiado confortable.

\- Wow.- jadea con dificultad.

Pepper se para justo frente a él y alarga las manos hasta colocarlas sobre la placa que cubre su entrepierna, a nivel de su paquete.

\- Oh, ¿Así que este es mi premio por haberte traído a casa sana y salva, nena? ¿Vil tortura sexual?-sonríe sarcásticamente.-Que la sangre fluya hasta aquí abajo con el metal puesto, duele.

Sus ojos marrones se iluminan con anticipación. Y traga saliva ruidosamente. Quizás Pepper está planeando algo para él y por eso intenta ponerle cachondo.

\- Tony…-contesta ella con dulzura y una nota de advertencia en su voz sensual.- ¿Qué día es hoy?

\- ¿JARVIS?-pregunta totalmente desconcertado. No tiene ni idea de qué va todo esto, pero da igual, de pronto le parece genial. Se relame los labios con anticipación.

\- Viernes, 9 de Mayo.- le responde su mayordomo virtual solícito.

\- Viernes.- contesta Tony sonriendo como un idiota. Después frunce las cejas casi de inmediato, intentando pensar.- Viernes… Viernes…- sigue murmurando para sí mismo.- ¿Deberíamos estar en algún sitio esta noche? ¿Una gala benéfica, un baile?

Pepper le pone los ojos en blanco, le sonríe socarronamente y sacude su cabeza en forma de negativa.

\- JARVIS, ¿Podemos quitarle esto solamente?- pregunta con las manos aún en la pieza de armadura que protege su entrepierna.

\- Claro, Señorita Potts. De inmediato.-responde JARVIS con voz sorprendentemente burlona.

La ejecutiva empieza a acercarse más a Tony con una gran sonrisa malvada en sus labios. Deposita una de sus pequeñas manos sobre su cintura y empieza a masajearle a través de la camiseta especial que siempre lleva bajo la armadura. El tejido es sedoso al tacto. Se inclina sobre él y lo besa en el cuello afectuosamente, mientras los dedos de su otra mano abren la pieza protectora de su paquete haciendo palanca, dejando que caiga pesadamente al suelo con un fuerte sonido metálico.

¡Clang!

Es justo en ese momento cuando Tony se da cuenta y respira bruscamente muy deprisa, quedándose casi sin aliento.

\- Oh Dios, es _noche de cita_.- susurra.

Pepper le sonríe lascivamente, respondiéndole afirmativamente sin palabras, mientras su pequeña mano traza círculos sobre su estómago, deslizándose lentamente hacia el maravilloso punto entre sus muslos. Tony cierra los ojos y trata de suprimir los pensamientos sucios que inundan su mente. Pero no puede.

\- Mmmmm.-murmura bajito, derritiéndose ante su suave toque maestro.-Todavía es por la tarde…

\- _Tarde-noche de cita_ , pues.-contesta ella enseguida.

\- Pero Pep, pueden vernos desde abajo o desde los edificios vecinos y creía que no te gustaba ser tan exhibicionista…-replica su prometido hablando entrecortadamente.

\- Nuestro edificio es la torre más alta de Manhattan.-susurra ella en su oído.- Estamos en el último piso. Y desde abajo solo nos han visto aterrizar, somos como hormigas para ellos. Relájate, Tony. Creí que esto te gustaría… Es nuevo y atrevido. Es nuestra última _noche de cita_ antes de la boda y quiero que sea especial.

Tony gruñe de nuevo, excitado.

\- Pepper, de verdad, no tienes que hacer esto…

\- ¿Hacer el qué?-pregunta ella a su vez con voz extraordinariamente seductora.- ¿Follarte mientras llevas puesta la armadura? Oh cariño, pero es que me MUERO por hacerlo…

Su sonrisa maliciosa y sus palabras atrevidas lo ponen a mil al igual que su mano cuando empieza a acariciar su pene ya sólo medio fláccido a través de la fibra textil de sus pantalones negros anchos.

\- Técnicamente es sólo la mitad de la armadura.- dice mientras se mueve un poco contra su mano, para intensificar la placentera sensación de fricción que le están proporcionando sus largos y exquisitos dedos.- Podrías pedirle a JARVIS que me dejara un poquito más suelto.-sugiere él en un último intento desesperado por liberar sus manos para poder tocarla.

Pepper entorna los ojos y niega con la cabeza.

\- No lo creo, amor. Me gustas así, totalmente a mi merced.-lo besa despacio en los labios.

\- Oh Pepper… Suéltame…- gruñe Tony después con voz grave, profundamente tomada por la lujuria.-Y así podré follarte salvajemente contra la barra de nuestro bar.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción aparece en los labios de Pepper, volviendo loco a Tony y poniéndolo mucho más cachondo de lo que ya está.

Intenta abalanzarse sobre ella en un movimiento desesperado, hasta que siente como las restricciones de los malditos brazos mecánicos mantienen el resto de la armadura en su lugar. Ella le observa con su cara a meros centímetros de la suya. Los ojos oscuros del superhéroe están llenos de ira, pasión y lujuria. Lo que él desea más que nada es subirle esa falda de tubo gris perla hasta las caderas, quitarle las bragas y follársela salvajemente contra la barra del bar en el salón, hasta dejarla sin sentido.

Sin apartar los ojos de él, Pepper empieza a frotar su mano contra su entrepierna, despertando del todo su vibrante erección. Cuando su aliento se entrecorta, ella sonríe satisfecha. Este es su juego preferido y adora practicarlo con él. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo exactamente podrá Tony aguantar sus caricias sin suplicarle que le deje correrse? Rodea toda su longitud con sus largos dedos y fricciona lentamente arriba y abajo. Su novio ahoga un gemido y cierra sus ojos con fuerza, perdido por completo en la increíble sensación. Inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, intentando desesperadamente no rendirse a la fiereza arrolladora de su delicioso toque maestro.

Ella crea fricción alrededor de la punta de su pene con su dedo índice, masajeando alrededor de toda la cabecita bulbosa y después sigue hacia abajo, cubriendo de nuevo toda su longitud. Tony jadea bruscamente ante la placentera sensación que recorre toda su espina dorsal antes de elevar su paquete hacia ella en un desesperado movimiento de sus caderas.

\- Pepper...- gime dulcemente. Su voz es ronca y suplicante. Rogando porque le deje liberarse de la delgada tela constrictiva de sus pantalones, que aprisiona su palpitante y duro pene en erección.

Y la pelirroja sonríe, porque le encanta verle así: su egocéntrico y narcisista prometido humilde y suplicante. Así que baja la mano por toda su longitud de nuevo, dirigiéndose hasta sus testículos donde se para y le aprieta y masajea, hasta estar segura de extraer hasta el último gemido de Tony, que gruñe profundamente y eleva sus caderas en el aire, hacia arriba, intentando obtener tanto placer de sus manos como sea capaz. El ingeniero echa su cabeza hacia atrás con violencia, entre gemidos apenas susurrados y se estremece de deseo. Antes de soltar sus pelotas, Pepper las pellizca y las presiona ligeramente, asegurándose de obtener un último chillido estrangulado de sus labios. Después lleva sus largos dedos de vuelta hasta la punta de su masculinidad, y se da cuenta de lo húmeda que está la zona. Tony ya está derramando líquido pre seminal.

Es tan excitante, Pepper nota un peso sobre su abdomen, que viaja más abajo hasta su centro. Así que de un tirón, agarra la tela de sus pantalones sueltos y los estira hacia abajo, pero como él está atrapado por las piezas de las piernas de su armadura, solo puede bajarle los pantalones hasta cierto punto. La banda elástica queda enclavada justo bajo sus testículos, levantándolos hacia arriba junto a su tremenda erección, dándole a ella una maravillosa y placentera vista. Tony empieza a respirar muy deprisa cuando el aire frío impacta de pronto sobre su dura y chorreante masculinidad, y empieza a gemir a gritos cuando su pene se balancea a un lado y otro sobre la banda elástica de sus pantalones. Mira a Pepper con ojos de cachorro suplicantes y eleva sus cejas.

\- Pep...- suspira, buscando más placer desesperadamente.

La interpelada se muerde el labio inferior con fruición cuando siente como sus propios fluidos vaginales empapan sus bragas por completo. Sus lloriqueos, gemidos y gruñidos la tienen excitada, necesitada y preparada para él. La ejecutiva ahora mismo solo quiere levantarse la falda hasta el cuello y follárselo salvajemente hasta que ambos exploten de puro éxtasis compartido, pero una pequeña parte de ella todavía desea atormentarle y seguir jugando con él, dominándole.

El color de los ojos de Pepper es ahora mismo un azul duro, sólido como el granito e insondables, y están llenos de pasión y determinación. Cuando ella decide hacer algo, siempre lo lleva hasta el final. Es algo que la caracteriza, por eso se ganó el apodo de _"La Famosa Pepper Potts"_ hace tantos años. Por eso ella siguió junto a él y la lista de mujeres superficiales interminable mordieron el polvo una tras otra, piensa de pronto enardecida. Ahora mismo Tony es suyo, completamente suyo y muy pronto será su marido y será suyo para siempre. No puede evitar estos pensamientos posesivos que la atraviesan como un rayo.

\- Dime que es lo que quieres, Tony...- le sonríe retadora.

\- Déjame salir de aquí.-vuelve a repetir él.- Para que pueda empotrarte contra la barra del bar y follarte como un loco hasta que grites mi nombre con maldita desesperación.

Su gruñido profundo la hace juntar los muslos con fuerza ahí de pié, en un intento vano de satisfacer ese doloroso deseo quemante en su centro femenino. Su vagina clamando desesperadamente por él. Todas sus terminaciones nerviosas encendidas y su estómago pesado. Sólo sus malditas palabras lujuriosas y su voz ronca, profundamente sexy han sido siempre capaces de excitarla hasta que moja bien húmedas sus bragas y esta vez no es una excepción. Si Tony sigue haciendo eso, seguramente tendrá que acabar pidiéndole a JARVIS que le suelte y dejarle que haga lo que quiera con ella, que la domine y la posea de una vez. *Es tan tentador…* piensa Pepper para sí misma muerta de deseo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Ahora mismo?-le pregunta, sin embargo. Y Tony jadea de placer cuando ella rodea su erección con su mano por completo. Empieza a tocarlo con un ritmo lento, dándole unas pocas caricias duras y ásperas, con la intención de castigarle por su lengua excesivamente suelta, y obtiene un gemido ahogado de él.

De pronto, Tony empieza a reírse. No está de humor para juegos.

\- O empiezas a follarme ahora mismo, Pep o me dejas ir para que pueda hacértelo contra el suelo.-gruñe profundamente.

*Siempre tan arrogante* Piensa Pepper con deleite, hasta cuando se encuentra en clara desventaja.

Le sonríe diabólicamente, la está excitando demasiado.

Siente abrasador el calor de la humedad entre sus piernas y sólo el tiempo dirá cuanto más podrá aguantar sin rendirse a su deseo por él. Como si se tratase de una señal, JARVIS eleva un poco la plataforma permitiéndole un mejor acceso hasta Tony. Ella le mira con detenimiento perdiéndose en la visión que presenta para ella: sin poder moverse, retenido por varias piezas de equipamiento mecánico que él mismo diseño a mano, artesanalmente, con paciencia y dedicación.

Es tan hermoso su hombre, suspira hondo y le sonríe ligeramente.

\- ¿No tienes algunos protocolos de seguridad para prevenir precisamente que te pase algo así, cariño?- Pepper señala su forma expuesta y vulnerable. Después deposita una de sus pequeñas y suaves manos sobre su abdomen, al nivel del ombligo.

Tony mira hacia abajo, en dirección a su mano, con la boca abierta. Expectante, aguardando por su destino final sobre su piel.

\- Si...- consigue balbucear mientras la mano de Pepper se desliza hacia abajo, muy abajo, entre sus piernas.- Pero ahora mismo no soy capaz de recordarlos. Toda la sangre de mi cerebro está fluyendo hasta otro sitio, como muy bien sabes… ¡Pep!

El ingeniero empuja sus caderas ligeramente hacia arriba en cuanto la suave palma de su mano empieza a rodear su palpitante y dura erección. Sus miradas se encuentran al mismo tiempo que Pepper se pone de rodillas sobre el suelo de la plataforma y la boca de su prometido se abre todavía más cuando se da cuenta de que es lo que le va a hacer.

\- Ahora mismo, Tony.- dice ella con tono de advertencia.- Tus esperanzas de liberación recaen por entero en tus queridos protocolos de seguridad.

El héroe levanta las cejas, no está seguro de que es lo que quiere decir con eso, porque "liberación" en este contexto tiene un doble significado bastante obvio. Lo único que sale de su boca abierta de asombro es un gruñido oscuro y profundo, desde el fondo de su garganta atenazada de deseo.

Es la señal que Pepper estaba esperando para deslizar su pene entre sus labios y empezar a chupar su dura masculinidad, moviendo su cabeza arriba y abajo. Deslizando la lengua y los dientes por toda su longitud. No ha empezado despacio, como él esperaba, lo que explica los maravillosos sonidos y gemidos que escapan de la boca de Tony sin control. Mientras le proporciona placer, Pepper trata de ignorar el apremiante deseo entre sus piernas que está empapándola como nunca antes, será el enfado mezclado con el deseo lo que la tiene tan tremendamente excitada, supone. Sigue acariciándole lamiendo la punta de su erección y después baja hacia abajo por toda su longitud, repartiendo los lametones por toda su suave piel hasta el final.

Cuando le libera de su boca, mira hacia arriba, esperando ver en su cara esa mirada torturada que conoce tan bien, pero él no está mirándola a ella. Su cabeza permanece echada violentamente hacia atrás y sus mejillas están contraídas, enrojecidas, su cara arrugada, como si estuviera intentando contener un orgasmo estremecedor, capaz de agitar la tierra bajo sus pies.

\- Venga, Tony.-le sonríe ella con cariño.- Córrete para mí, amor…

El ingeniero ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para sacudir la cabeza. No quiere correrse sin sentir su cuerpo en el suyo…

\- Fóllame ahora mismo y seguiremos negociando nuestro acuerdo…-contesta intentando que no se le quiebre la voz.

Es un duro negociador. Pero nadie la gana a ella en los negocios. Como respuesta a su desafío, Pepper empieza a jugar gentilmente con sus suaves testículos y a rozar la punta de su pene con su dedo pulgar. Ante sus nuevas y deliciosas atenciones, Tony ahoga un gemido agudo pero es incapaz de contener el quejido estrangulado que escapa de sus labios. La pelirroja envuelve con su pequeña mano toda su longitud y acaricia con fruición la punta de su masculinidad con los dedos, dándose perfecta cuenta de lo muchísimo que le gusta escucharle gemir de esa manera tan desesperada, por lo que sigue suministrándole esas caricias durante unos segundos más. Acariciando arriba y abajo sin parar, su dura y goteante erección, repartiendo el líquido con la fricción justa.

Pepper es una maestra en esto después de tanto tiempo juntos, así que cambia la dirección de la rotación de la palma de su mano de vez en cuando, lo que hace que Tony se vuelva loco de deseo empujando sus caderas hacia arriba mucho más deprisa, con la respiración entrecortada. Si no llega a detenerse un segundo antes, él se habría corrido salvajemente sobre su cara, sin poderse controlar. Finalmente le pasa la punta del dedo índice por toda la parte inferior del pene y se levanta del suelo con un movimiento grácil. Pequeños gemidos angustiados todavía salen de la boca de su prometido y para ella son música celestial.

\- Ummmphh... Nena...- se entrecorta a tomar aliento, Tony.- Estoy cerca…

\- Lo sé.- le sonríe Pepper como si le acabaran de contar un chiste divertidísimo que solo entiende ella.

Una expresión de puro pánico aparece en la cara del ingeniero, al verla caminar lejos de él de repente. Camina hacia el salón, hasta meterse dentro de la Torre. Pepper se inclina hacia atrás, apoyándose sobre la barra del bar, con los brazos firmemente cruzados sobre su pecho.

\- Pepper...-gruñe en un murmullo, tirando de las restricciones mecánicas. Intentando soltarse.

Es en vano. La estructura sigue sin moverse ni un milímetro. Obvio porque es obra suya.

\- Como te dije antes, Tony.-su sonrisa es increíblemente taimada. Y al mirarla fijamente, el susodicho no sabe discernir si está excitadísimo o asustadísimo.- La clave de tu liberación reside en tu magnífica contraseña para los protocolos de seguridad.

Tony embiste con sus caderas hacia el cielo en un acto de pura desesperación, determinado a correrse como sea. No aguanta más. Sus ojos dos rendijas oscuras lujuriosas y su cara roja y contraída. La desesperación palpable incluso desde lejos.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Pepper!-exclama tirando de sus manos enguantadas en metal.

\- Estoy bastante segura de que esa, no es.-le sonríe su prometida maliciosa.

\- Gamma-Épsilon-Ocho-Cinco-Siete.- grita al azar, mirando en dirección a ella, esperando una respuesta, pero ella sólo le sonríe y se encoge de hombros.- ¡Beta-Alfa-Uno-Cero-Cuatro!-vuelve a probar en lenguaje de teclado, después intenta pensar en la contraseña hablada, pero no es capaz de encontrarla entre la nebulosa de sus poco irrigadas neuronas.- ¡Rojo relámpago! ¡Ford Flathead Roadster! ¡Pepper! -grita desesperado.- ¡No recuerdo la maldita contraseña de acceso, joder!

Vuelve a tirar de los brazos metálicos, pero por supuesto, no funciona. Sigue atrapado a su merced. Por unos segundos tiene ganas de utilizar la palabra de seguridad "Malibú" para que le suelte, pero nunca lo ha hecho antes y no quiere quedar como un amante débil, y menos él que se ha ganado a pulso una reputación durante años. Pepper observa detenidamente su expresión enfurruñada e inclina la cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad, quizá está siendo demasiado para él, así que le da la oportunidad de salir de la situación.

\- ¿Te rindes, amor?- si él contesta "Malibú" lo soltará. Está al límite de sus fuerzas y ella lo sabe.

Tony puede sentir el líquido pre seminal derramándose desde su palpitante pene mientras se estremece. Finalmente no dice nada. Sólo mira hacia el suelo que tiene delante, con la cabeza gacha, intentando no pensar en lo excitada y mojada que debe estar Pepper a causa de la tortura a la que le está sometiendo. Está completamente agotado y su voluntad se derrumba.

Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que ella se ha levantado y ha vuelto caminando hasta su lado hasta que ve sus pies desnudos.

Se ha quitado los zapatos y la chaqueta del traje, piensa mientras observa su cuerpo con detenimiento, la camisa blanca está suelta... Cuando levanta la cabeza para mirarla, Pepper se inclina y lo besa en los labios dulcemente. Tony no se esperaba que lo besara así, suavemente, con amor. Se esperaba algo tormentoso, frenético y apasionado. Pero ella siempre lo sorprende.

Esa es Pepper, la mujer de su vida.

Cuando se separan, ella tiene la falda levantada hasta la cintura, toma su maciza erección en su mano, aparta sus braguitas a un lado y le guía hasta su entrada húmeda con un movimiento grácil. El ingeniero se queda sin aliento bruscamente cuando la siente restregar la punta de su pene a lo largo de la parte interna de sus chorreantes pliegues femeninos. Empuja sus caderas hacia arriba con la esperanza de penetrarla, pero no le sirve de nada porque la eficiente Señorita Potts está de nuevo al mando.

Pepper se deja caer sobre él mientras ambos gimen de puro placer insoportable ante la increíble sensación de que ella le tome por entero en su interior, hasta la raíz. Es una posición muy incómoda para mantener relaciones sexuales. Pepper está acostumbrada a montarle en este tipo de situaciones pero él siempre está de pié o se apoyan contra algo, duda mucho que JARVIS pueda mover la plataforma que tiene bajo los pies en otro ángulo, pues es un sistema de raíles. Tony ya tiene en cuenta que la postura es incómoda, así que empuja sus caderas hacia arriba todo lo que puede en cada deliciosa acometida, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás a causa de la maravillosa sensación que supone sentir como sus paredes vaginales le exprimen expertamente en cada ocasión.

\- Pepper...-gime muy bajito, con la voz teñida de veneración. Ella se agarra con fuerza a él y le rodea la cintura con su pierna lo mejor que puede dadas las circunstancias. La nueva posición le permite a Tony embestir dentro de ella desde un nuevo ángulo, lo que consigue extraer de ambos agudos y fuertes gemidos.- Oh Dios estás tan cerrada a mi alrededor… Y mojada, tan mojada…- gruñe sacando su voz sexy y densa del fondo de su garganta con esfuerzo.

\- ¿Ves lo que me provocas?- susurra ella en un gemido ahogado oprimiéndole de vuelta en su interior con fuerza. Y agarrándose a sus musculosos bíceps para no perder el equilibrio.

Tony hubiera deseado durar mucho más, pero gracias a sus premeditados preliminares, no puede. En plena sincronización con sus exquisitos movimientos de caderas y sus embestidas poco profundas, se corre en su interior con un gruñido y un fuerte grito. Respira trabajosamente mientras siente como las paredes vaginales de Pepper ordeñan todos sus fluidos masculinos. Le ofrece todo lo que tiene mientras el exquisitamente perturbador orgasmo se apodera por completo de él. Su cabeza queda colgando hacia abajo, sintiendo como sus frentes sudorosas por el esfuerzo entran en contacto íntimo, piel contra piel.

\- Lo siento, cariño…-murmura sinceramente después.-Yo… Técnicamente no es culpa mía.

\- Lo sé, Tony.- le sonríe ella afectuosamente y se aferra contra sus hombros un poco más para nivelar su cuerpo con el suyo. El genio jadea cuando ella le extrae forzosamente de su interior, su erección a penas empezando a entrar en el estado de flaccidez. Pepper sale del camino de raíles y se aparta a un lado, empezando a andar hacia el salón.- JARVIS ya puedes soltarle.

Los brazos robotizados que mantenían sus manos dentro de los guantes, quitan los tornillos y retiran las carcasas metálicas, liberando sus extremidades superiores. Pudiendo reemprender el camino por su _"túnel de lavado de coches"_ al fin, Tony sigue andando mientras los arcos mecánicos se desplazan sobre él, a su alrededor, retirándole todas las piezas del Mark XLIII y guardándolas a buen recaudo bajo la estructura. Cuando queda libre al fin, no tira hacia arriba de la banda elástica de sus pantalones anchos, que sigue atenazando sus testículos, solo porque la visión que tiene delante le hace olvidarse completamente de su período refractario.

*A la mierda con la biología del ser humano* piensa arrebatado de lujuria.

La espalda completamente vestida de Pepper: camisa blanca de lino arrugada, falda de tubo también en su lugar, está ante él, y puede ver perfectamente como su semen baja por su pierna izquierda deslizándose en gotas hasta el parquet pulido del salón. La mera visión de la prueba de su excitación abandonando el lugar cálido entre sus largas piernas tonificadas le pone cada vez más duro de nuevo. Es increíble. No puede contener su creciente excitación, sus ganas de ella, de hacerla suya de nuevo. Ahora.

Entrecierra los ojos y su mirada es de pura e insondable determinación. Anda intencionadamente en dirección a ella, con grandes zancadas rápidas. Es sólo una coincidencia que Pepper precisamente esté justo delante de la barra del bar, de espaldas, con su hermoso pelo rojizo dorado algo despeinado, poniéndose bien la falda, alisando las pequeñas arrugas con su mano derecha, ajena por completo a sus aviesas intenciones. Es cosa del destino sin duda. Algo debió hacer bien en otra vida, definitivamente. Cuando por fin llega a su altura, él aparta de un manotazo un par de botellas y vasos de cristal, después aprieta con fuerza su antebrazo contra la espalda de Pepper y la inclina con firmeza sobre la barra.

\- Tony... ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?- jadea ella bruscamente, volviendo la cabeza de sopetón para mirar sobre su espalda. Sus ojos marrones son dos brasas encendidas llameantes de pasión. Y Pepper se estremece por entero, sus entrañas ardiendo. Puede sentir su duro miembro restregándose contra la parte interna de su muslo, ya que a él le ha faltado el tiempo para colocarse perfectamente entre sus piernas.

\- Vas a pagar por haberme dejado así antes…- dice con voz profundamente sexy sobre su oreja, mientras los pelillos cortos de su barba y bigote le acarician el lóbulo y parte del cuello. Es tan sexy que la pelirroja vibra de pura anticipación.- Derramándome y suplicando.- Su gran mano experta baja y se coloca entre sus piernas, contra el muslo, donde su pulgar recoge el reguero de semen que se desplaza pierna abajo.- Hablando de derramar… Tú todavía no te has corrido, ¿verdad? No es digno de nosotros, Pepper, es algo imperdonable… Pero vamos a solucionarlo ahora mismo.-afirma depredador, subiéndole otra vez la falda hasta el abdomen, sensualmente.

La respiración de Pepper se entrecorta cuando siente sus manos expertas bajándole las bragas de un tirón, después sus dedos se deslizan sobre su intimidad, buscando el centro de nervios del placer. Tony masajea su clítoris con el pulgar en suaves círculos mientras la punta de su pene endurecido se abre paso entre sus pliegues húmedos. Cuando siente que está lista por el sonido entrecortado de su respiración, la penetra desde atrás. Lentamente al principio, pero después no se detiene en sus embites una vez que está completamente dentro. Establece un ritmo de castigo lento. Penetrándola hasta el fondo y después saliendo hasta que solo la punta de su pene queda dentro, y después en una suave acometida rápida está de nuevo en su interior.

\- ¡Tony!- Grita la ejecutiva tratando de no caerse de bruces sobre la barra del bar, ya que lo único que la sostiene son sus manos apoyadas firmemente sobre la fría superficie de mármol gris. Él se inclina sobre ella, apoyándose sobre su espalda con firmeza y la embiste con poca profundidad unas cuantas veces antes de penetrarla con rudeza una y otra vez. El muy ladino, establece un ritmo mucho más rápido y con cada envite, Pepper gime sin control en un susurro. De pronto Tony se hunde más y una de sus embestidas da de lleno en su dulce punto G mientras su prometida grita y gime su nombre descontrolada.

\- Joder, Pepper.- el mecánico apoya la cabeza contra su suculento cuello mientras siente su propio semen deslizarse envolviendo su palpitante miembro viril, caliente. Pensar en que ya la hizo suya hace unos minutos, sobre la plataforma, no hace sino aumentar en varios grados su ya de por sí gran excitación. Es delirante. No recuerda haberlo hecho de manera tan retorcidamente salvaje nunca antes. Pepper es única, la ama y le vuelve completamente loco a partes iguales.

\- No pares, cariño. No pares ahora.-gime ella entrecortadamente, sacándole de sus delirantes pensamientos.

Su voz suena profundamente sexy, desbordada por el placer.

\- No entra en mis planes, nena.- gruñe desaforadamente Tony mientras vuelve a empujar dentro de ella, con visible esfuerzo.

Pepper se arquea, doblándose hacia delante.

\- Estoy muy cerca, estoy a punto…-jadea ella.- Vamos Tony, haz que me corra, amor.

Su petición desesperada casi le hace correrse a el mismo en el momento, aquí y ahora, pero sus palabras le dan la suficiente determinación como para follársela violentamente contra la mesa en cada vibrante y furiosa acometida. Se mueve hacia atrás hasta que está casi fuera del todo y después se introduce con fuerza de nuevo dentro de ella, haciéndoles gemir agudamente a ambos ante la intensa e incontenible sensación.

Tony le ha hecho el amor a Pepper de muchas y variadas maneras desde que están juntos, y algunas veces se la ha follado tan duramente como hoy: contra la mesa del taller, en el baño durante aquella recepción benéfica, en el ascensor, contra el armario ropero, en la ducha... Han tenido que recorrer un largo camino juntos y ahora es tanta la confianza mutua que debe reconocer que ambos lo están disfrutando, mucho, muchísimo. Es mejor que nunca. Pero no puede resistir más, está al límite de sus fuerzas. Así que en la siguiente embestida decide cambiar un poco el ángulo, hasta estar seguro de que golpea en su dulce punto G unas cuantas veces más, con rudeza, antes de dejarse llevar y correrse agónicamente por segunda vez.

Todo son brillantes destellos de color dorado que danzan en su mente mientras la blancura a su alrededor le consume en una nebulosa de placer rotundo y con un gruñido profundo, gutural, se corre en su interior de nuevo, devastadoramente. Su segunda ronda de semen caliente sale disparada contra las paredes de su vagina y al sentirlo en su interior, aceleran el orgasmo de Pepper que se une a él en su desbordada pasión compartida.

Ambos se corren a la vez, entre gemidos y gritos incontrolables que se expanden por todo el ático de la _Torre Stark_.

\- ¡Pep, Oh joder, nenaaaaa!-grita Tony descontrolado.

\- ¡Oh, Tony! Oh Oh Oh...- grita Pepper a su vez.

La pelirroja se aprieta fuertemente contra él para ayudarles a ambos a navegar su extraordinario orgasmo. Ambos se agitan, estremecidos, desbordados por la intensísima sensación. Sus paredes vaginales extraen de Tony hasta la última gota de fluidos, igual que antes, pero él sale de su interior con rapidez porque es insoportable, casi hasta el punto de la sensibilidad dolorosa. Está muy castigado, no guardar el periodo refractario conveniente le ha pasado factura, pero volvería a hacerlo. Oh sí. Una y mil veces.

Tras unos segundos eternos, completamente agotado y saciado, se apoya contra la espalda de Pepper con exquisita dulzura y deposita un suave beso cargado de amor sobre su espina dorsal. Su vello facial le hace cosquillas a la pelirroja a través de la fina tela de la suave camisa de lino y le resulta delicioso. Se remueve agradecida entre sus brazos.

\- No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te quiero ahora mismo, Pep.-dice Tony sonriendo contra su exquisita piel blanca, mientras ella aún puede sentir su segunda descarga biológica corriéndole pierna abajo.

\- Creo que me hago una ligera idea, cariño…-contesta ella con jovialidad.

Ambos están sin aliento, respiran entrecortadamente y son incapaces de moverse de la posición en que se encuentran.

\- ¿Quieres tachar "tener sexo con Tony mientras lleva la armadura puesta" de tu lista de fantasías sexuales perversas?- le pregunta su prometido mientras le rodea la cintura cariñosamente, con sus fuertes brazos.

\- Yo no tengo ninguna lista…-responde ella en tono de broma, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- Claro que la tienes…-sigue él levantando las cejas juguetonamente.

\- Y en caso de que la tuviera en ella pondría "tener sexo con Iron Man"-sonríe pícara.

\- Ah pero yo soy Iron Man, Señorita Potts. Y nadie puede quitarme eso.-replica él enseguida.

Pepper ríe de nuevo, alegremente.

\- ¿Crees que esto ha contado siquiera como tener sexo en la armadura?-pregunta ella a su vez, curiosa.- Y sé que esta también era TU fantasía perversa, Tony. Una de tus más febriles fantasías… Seguramente la primera de TU lista, me atrevería a mencionar...

Él suspira hondo y no lo niega.

\- Pues cuenta como un casi, y en mis propios términos un casi equivale a un sí.-le sonríe de oreja a oreja, feliz. Y después deposita un tierno beso de sus labios suaves en el lugar donde el cuello se une a la nuca, sobre un reguero de pequeñas pecas deliciosas.- JARVIS, Pepper y yo vamos a tachar otra perversión de nuestra lista favorita…- su prometida le pega un pequeño cachete en el culo a modo de reprimenda.- Además más tarde hablaremos largo y tendido sobre tu flagrante desprecio y falta de respeto contra la persona que te construyó y sobre no seguir sus órdenes precisas…

\- Por supuesto, Señor.- responde de inmediato la inteligencia artificial.- Y permítame decirle que siempre es curioso verles a ustedes dos "trabajar juntos" por decirlo de alguna manera, ya que me está terminantemente prohibido utilizar el término aparearse…

Pepper empieza a reírse sin control a causa de las irónicas palabras de JARVIS. Su risa cristalina se expande por el salón de la _Torre Stark_ con la fuerza de un ciclón. Tony frunce el ceño momentáneamente contrariado, pero poco después empieza a depositar pequeños besos suaves en su cuello, de camino al tierno lóbulo de su oreja, mientras la vuelve en el posesivo abrazo sobre su pequeña cintura. Dios es tan delgada que rodearla no le cuesta nada, finalmente consigue ponerla de cara frente a él, sus grandes manos ahora reposando sobre sus caderas relajadamente y sus frentes están tocándose íntimamente.

\- Encima tú no lo animes más…-susurra con un tono mucho más feliz de lo que pretende, oírla reír de esa manera le ha puesto de muy buen humor, le encanta verla tan contenta.-Ya es bastante insolente…

\- ¿Y quién lo programó así?-levanta ella las cejas interrogante y juguetona.

\- Un genio extraordinariamente atractivo que te vuelve loca…-contesta él encogiéndose de hombros.- Tu futuro marido, Potts… Mejor aún, Señora Stark…-añade con voz juguetona.

\- Sí, el idiota de mi futuro marido.-contesta ella con los ojos brillantes de emoción.-Al que quiero más que a nada en el mundo.

\- Oh Pep, yo también.-responde Tony genuinamente emocionado.

Después ambos se miran en silencio, los ojos azules perdidos en los marrones, sonriéndose tiernamente. Las manos de Pepper recorren las mejillas de Tony con suavidad y él se diluye por entero en su tacto suave, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la suave sensación de proximidad. Es la dulce calma post orgásmica tras la tormenta. Sus frustraciones anteriores han quedado olvidadas. Tony suspira hondo, agradecido. El sexo de reconciliación con Pepper es lo mejor que hay.

Y tienen toda una vida por delante para disfrutarlo.

* * *

**Creo que esta escena era imprescindible para el fic. Quiero decir: una no puede escribir un fic sexual sobre Pepperony y que Stark no tenga la fantasía de hacerle el amor a Pepper con la armadura puesta. No es una idea original, y la verdad, las circunstancias dejan poco nivel de maniobra, pues tenía que ser con la armadura a medio quitar, porque cuando se la pone es porque hay una crisis y dudo que vaya a pararse a "hacer actividades divertidas" cuando alguien está en peligro. Después solo me quedaba la plataforma que salía en _Iron Man_ (demasiado anticuada, oh siempre tengo el mente esas frases "¿Eso son agujeros de bala?" "Esto no es lo más extraño que me has visto hacer") xDDDDD o el "túnel de lavado" de la _Torre Stark_ se llama así, eso pone en mi querido libro _"Iron Man Manual"_ y al final me he decidido por la última porque estamos en un momento de la historia post _Iron Man 3_ donde él ya diseña armaduras prensiles a distancia y de todo tipo... ;) **

**Como digo esta idea no es nada original, se ha escrito antes mil veces en inglés, pero bueno ahora la tenemos también en brillante español.**

 


	10. Todas Las Noches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper y Tony dan un paso más en su relación, un paso muy importante...

La suite del hotel _Ritz-Carlton_ de _Nueva York_ permanece en silencio, salvo por el murmullo tenue que ella emite al respirar. Tony Stark está tumbado sobre la enorme cama, con un brazo despreocupadamente apoyado detrás de la cabeza y el otro deslizándose perezosamente sobre el cuerpo de Pepper, depositando caricias suaves sobre su piel blanca, trazando un mapa con sus dedos sobre sus deliciosas pecas diseminadas, mientras ella permanece arrebujada sobre él, descansando la cabeza sobre su pecho. Una maraña de precioso pelo rojizo dorado, exquisitamente revuelto, se escurre sobre sus hombros y cae en cascada sobre el lugar donde el corazón de Tony late acompasado con el de ella, ocultando por entero la cicatriz de la operación, que ahora ya está perfectamente curada.

No es de ahora, él siempre ha adorado dos cosas: verla dormir plácidamente y seguir la curva de su espina dorsal y los hoyuelos en la parte inferior de su espalda con sus manos. También deslizarse más abajo hasta sus suculentos glúteos y apretarlos con deleite. Pero ahora ella está dormida y no quiere despertarla, así que se contiene un poco, mientras sus dedos vuelven a subir trazando exquisitos círculos sobre su flanco izquierdo.

Tienen las sábanas enredadas entre ambos y la respiración sincronizada.

De pronto se detiene intrigado, al observar un punto fijo en la habitación, reflejado en la pared.

Algo brilla en la oscuridad y lanza pequeños destellos blancos en todas las direcciones del espacio.

Tony no puede apartar los ojos del extraño fenómeno luminoso.

Y de pronto se da cuenta de lo que es. Debe estar medio atontado por la falta de sueño para no haberse percatado antes. La tenue lámpara de la mesita de noche hace brillar el metal. Tony Stark sonríe para sí mismo al pensar en cómo es que siempre ha estado aterrorizado de esta cosa, o se ha compadecido durante años de los, a su juicio, pobres incautos que se han dejado colocar uno de estos.

Ahora lo contempla con deliciosa admiración porque lo único que puede sentir ante el pequeño objeto es amor. Asombro, un nerviosismo suave, incluso. Hace que pequeñas mariposas vuelen desbocadas dentro de su estómago, solo con pensar que esa es la prueba de que lo ha hecho. Se acaba de casar, con Pepper, su Pepper. Y tiene el pequeño anillo de oro blanco en su anular izquierdo para demostrarlo. Incluso siente unas ganas terribles de lucirlo con orgullo ante todo el mundo.

_Todo fue perfecto, sopesa agradablemente. El gran día transcurrió como la seda, sorprendentemente sin incidentes. Ningún loco o asesino se presentó a aguarles la fiesta. No se cayó de bruces caminando por el pasillo, no se equivocó con sus votos (los cuales escribió y memorizó tan sólo la tarde antes), ni siquiera echó a perder su discurso en el banquete._

_Y Pepper estaba deslumbrantemente preciosa, por un momento hasta creyó que le pasaba algo por como le costaba respirar cuando apreció ante él, de blanco, como una diosa._

Si, Tony está más que sorprendido, eufórico incluso, de que algo vaya bien por fin en su vida.

No puede borrar la estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción que luce en su cara desde que el oficiante los declaró marido y mujer.

Sonríe al recordar que estuvo tan feliz durante la fiesta posterior que incluso estuvo encantador con la madre de Pepper mientras bailaba con ella y además se tomó una cerveza con su recién estrenado cuñado y Rhodey en total camaradería. Los Potts habían sido difíciles de conocer desde el principio, pero por fin parecían haberle aceptado sin reservas en la familia.

_Todo había ido rodado: la ceremonia, el tradicional corte de la tarta... Incluso su primer baile oficial como matrimonio cuando llegó el momento de inaugurar la fiesta posterior al banquete. Siempre había sido un buen bailarín y además estando junto a Pepper ¿Qué podía salir mal?_

_Además estaba ilusionado, deseando que llegara el momento, más que horrorizado. Era el instante especial, la inconfundible melodía "Everything" de Lifehouse, que ambos consideraban su canción, por lo acertado de la letra. La que mejor les definía a ellos y su relación, empezó a sonar en versión orquestal y Tony comenzó a buscar a Pepper con la mirada por toda la estancia. La localizó al fin, hablando con Natasha Romanoff y Maria Hill en el rincón más alejado de la barra, y sonrió. Respiró hondo y se dirigió con determinación hasta el centro de la pista de baile dispuesto a llevar a cabo su última intervención pública del día. Pepper, la diosa de blanco en ese absolutamente arrebatador diseño de Rosa Clarà ceñido al torso, se deslizó grácilmente hacia él, arrastrando la pequeña cola por el suelo y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa de tonta enamorada, fiel reflejo de la misma que debía estar luciendo él._

\- _¿Preparado, Señor Stark?- preguntó ella mientras él se quedaba paralizado, no perdiendo detalle de su cara de felicidad, enmarcada por dos mechones de pelo que le caían sueltos sobre las orejas._

\- _Hagámoslo, Señora Stark.- reaccionó Tony por fin, tomando su pequeña mano en la suya y depositando la otra alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él todo lo que pudo de un solo movimiento. Disfrutando de su cercanía y el perfume embriagador de su piel. Pepper, a su vez, deslizó su mano a lo largo de su brazo y finalmente la depositó sobre su cuello, jugueteando con su suave pelo castaño con cariño. Ambos empezaron a mover los pies de forma gradual, deseando estar lo más cerca posible el uno del otro durante la canción._

_Tony ensancho su sonrisa, abiertamente, feliz._

\- _¿Qué es esa sonrisa?-preguntó Pepper con dulzura al darse cuenta, y le sonrió a su vez._

_Una de esas sonrisas capaces de iluminar el salón entero._

\- _Esto… Es solo… Nosotros dos, Pep.-dijo mirando en esos ojos azules que lo conocen tan bien, hablando en un susurro para no romper la magia del momento.-No puedo creer que de verdad estemos aquí, abriendo el baile, como una pareja cualquiera, teniendo una boda normal y un día maravilloso. No estaba seguro de que pudiésemos ser normales._

_Pepper se rió otra vez en voz baja._

\- _El amor nunca es normal. Ambos deberíamos saberlo ya, el amor es complicado, apasionado, inesperado y muchas otras cosas. Pero no cambiaría por nada lo que siento por ti, Tony. Ni siquiera todo por lo que hemos pasado para llegar hasta aquí. Eres mi mundo._

\- _Y tú el mío.- contestó él en un murmullo suave.-_ _Ya lo sabes._

_Ella asintió y después él la hizo girar con suavidad, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción._

_Todos los invitados se dispusieron a su alrededor, viéndoles bailar dulcemente sobre la pista y el fotógrafo hizo varias instantáneas para capturar el bello momento, como llevaba haciendo durante toda la tarde. Ninguno de los dos se dió cuenta, sin embargo, porque estaban absortos en su pequeño mundo de dos. Balanceándose en suave cadencia y sintiéndose el uno al otro al compás de la música. Sus seres queridos empezaron a unirse a ellos armoniosamente sobre la pista de baile, pero de nuevo, Tony y Pepper permanecían embebidos el uno en el otro._

\- _Una cosa es segura.- continuó ella.- Tenerte cada día a mi lado es absolutamente fantástico, amor._

_Tony le sonrió y se inclinó hacia delante. Sus labios tocaron los de Pepper ligeramente antes de moverse otra vez, en busca de un beso más profundo. Pepper cerró sus ojos fuertemente antes de encontrase con su boca demandante. Se besaron mientras bailaban y no pudo ser un momento más perfecto. La mano de Pepper sobre el cuello de Tony, atrayéndole con fuerza contra ella, hasta que estuvo segura de recibir un buen beso en condiciones de su recién estrenado marido. Su boca abriéndose un poco más para ella. Profundizando en su encuentro._

_Un beso apasionado, dulce y lleno de amor._

\- _Te quiero, Señora Stark.- sonrieron sus ojos emocionados cuando se separaron._

\- _Yo también te quiero, Señor Stark.- afirmó Pepper con los ojos húmedos con pequeñas lágrimas de purísima felicidad._

Lo que vino después ya no fue tan inocente y recordarlo hasta el mínimo detalle planta una enorme sonrisa de tonto en su cara. Su maravillosa noche de bodas, solo para ellos, en la habitación del hotel.

_La temperatura empezó a calentarse por el pasillo del hotel, sus cuerpos anhelando el contacto. Habían irrumpido en la suite matrimonial en tromba, Tony hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para detenerse un instante y tomarla en brazos, atravesando juntos el umbral como manda la tradición, y después habían seguido besándose sin control y prodigándose caricias desesperadas, tratando de quitarse la ropa lo más rápido posible._

_No fue sin arduo trabajo y esfuerzo que consiguió desabotonarle el vestido de novia, rompiendo todos esos malditos botoncillos del demonio en la maniobra, impaciente por todo el tiempo que le llevó, para después deslizárselo por todo el cuerpo y arrojarlo al suelo con rudeza. Era imposible desabotonarlos, así que simplemente tiró de ellos arrancando la mitad. Apenas celebraba su victoria sobre la maldita prenda, cuando Pepper se giró alterada, al ver el vestido destrozado en el suelo._

\- _¿Pero qué has hecho, animal? ¡Has destrozado mi vestido de novia, era un recuerdo del día de hoy!_

\- _¡Era imposible de quitar de otra forma, Pep! ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué me miras así?-preguntó Tony entre excitado y aterrado, una sensación que desde que él y Pepper eran pareja conocía demasiado bien._

\- _Vas a pagar por esto, Tony. Ahora.-susurró con esa voz autoritaria que al ingeniero le erizaba la piel por completo._

_Entonces ella tomó el mando, le arrebató la camisa y tiró lejos su corbata rojo oscuro. Después lo besó de tal manera que se olvidó de dónde estaba y de hacia dónde caminaba. Hasta que fue tarde para reaccionar, el alcohol de la fiesta anegando su sistema y anulando su coordinación. Sin saber cómo ni de donde los había sacado, Pepper deslizó los brazaletes azules de oro y titanio sobre sus muñecas, atándole las manos a la espalda contra una de las sillas de la suite, colocada estratégicamente en el centro de la habitación, frente a la cama. Una punzada de asombro le recorrió por entero: Pepper tenía esto planeado con perversa antelación. No era cosa del momento, para nada._

_Y Tony no se lo esperaba, no creía necesitar juegos hoy, tan sólo quería hacerle el amor a su recién estrenada esposa, perderse en ella._

_Gritó sorprendido en cuanto el frío metal tocó su piel._

\- _Te dije que tenía reservado algo especial para ti esta noche, amor… Yo sé lo que te gusta.- y chasqueó la lengua con un sonido tan maravillosamente sexual que el pobre Tony lo sintió en su entrepierna._

\- _Nena… ¿Con mi propia invención?- intentó soltarse sin remedio, sabiendo que era imposible, sus creaciones eran perfectas._

\- _Tenía que devolvértela, antes o después, lo sabes.-le guiñó un ojo pícara.-Y no se me ocurre mejor momento._

_Y al observarla detenidamente a la cara, se encontró con la sonrisa sexy de Pepper, que lo dejó ahí atado, poniéndose delante de él mientras seguía quitándose la ropa interior sensualmente, una prenda tras otra, en un baile privado absurdamente enloquecedor, hasta quedarse en medias de rejilla y ligueros. Sin bragas. Sin sujetador._

_Prohibitivamente desnuda. Después se soltó el pelo deshaciendo el moño y le cayó libre sobre los hombros. Una auténtica visión impactante y excitante. Como si no hiciese bastante calor en la habitación, Tony había empezado a respirar entrecortadamente, con los ojos enormes, esperando su próximo movimiento. Su erección un molesto recordatorio de lo caliente que estaba, sufriendo apretada contra los ajustados pantalones de su traje de novio._

_Ella se acercó lentamente con estudiados movimientos de gata._

\- _Eres mío…-dijo con voz ronca en cuanto se inclinó sobre su oído. Y después se apoderó de su boca volviendo a besarle apasionadamente._

\- _Pepper…-susurró Tony con un hilo de voz, en cuanto le soltó.- Es nuestra noche de bodas, no seas cruel.-suplicó en un vano intento de convencerla de que le soltara._

\- _Shhh tranquilo, te prometo que el premio merecerá la pena.-susurró con voz ronca y sexy otra vez._

_Después su pequeña mano se deslizó juguetona sobre su erección y empezó a acariciarle sobre la tela. Pequeños gemidos empezaron a abandonar los labios entreabiertos de su marido._

\- _No sabes cómo me tienes, cariño. Ahora vas a darme placer.-dijo poniendo sus manos sobre sus pechos desnudos.- Me vas a acariciar con tu boca._

_En cuanto lo hubo dicho, el ingeniero abrió una enorme boca de asombro, como prestándose de inmediato a su requerimiento y ella había sonreído. Procedió a acercarse más y después se inclinó sobre él, dejando el pezón de su pecho derecho al alcance de sus suaves labios y su lengua hambrienta._

_Tony había utilizado todos sus recursos para hacerla disfrutar, y suaves gemidos y jadeos llenaron la habitación mientras él, desesperado por tocarla, atrapado en la silla, le daba placer a su esposa con su boca, primero sobre un pecho y después sobre el otro, al ritmo que ella le marcó. Tirando de sus muñecas, desesperado por poder tocarla también con sus manos y por liberar su erección._

\- _Oh, sí cariño… Así, sigue…-suspiraba ella entre gemidos.- Oh por favor… Ahora vas a seguir usando esa preciosa boca tuya, pero en un sitio que te gusta mucho más…_

_Tony tragó saliva, como fuera a obligarle a hacer eso, con tanta presión sobre su miembro… Iba a correrse. Estaba seguro._

\- _Pep, por favor, quítame la ropa.-suplicó.-O te juro que no será agradable ver cómo me corro en mis pantalones, sabes cómo me excita hacerte eso…_

_Un atisbo de comprensión traspasó los ojos de Pepper, cuya motivación hoy no era llevarle hasta el límite, sino conseguir una gratificación más inmediata para ambos. Así que rápidamente le quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos bajándoselos hasta que rozaron el suelo. Un estremecimiento recorrió a Tony por entero al sentir el aire frío sobre su dura masculinidad, por fin liberada. Una suave mano empezó a acariciarle arriba y abajo, con la firmeza justa y el ingeniero se dejó llevar, cerrando los ojos y echando el cuello hacia atrás, abandonado a las maravillosas caricias. Gemidos inconexos abandonaron sus labios mientras ella seguía torturándolo placenteramente, conociendo la mejor manera de complacerle. Después Pepper se inclinó un poco más y lamió su erección desde la raíz a la punta mientras un siseo estrangulado de delirio y pasión consumida abandonaba los labios entreabiertos de su esposo. Una sonrisa maquiavélica apareció dibujada en los labios de Pepper cuando le cogió la cabeza con ambas manos, que él tenía echada hacia atrás y le obligó a mirarla._

\- _Ahora, amor vas a hacer que me corra, cómo sólo tú sabes.-dijo concentrando sus ojos en los suyos y después depositó un beso suave y rápido sobre sus labios entreabiertos._

_Pepper se aproximo estratégicamente, de manera que pudiera acercar en movimientos lentos su coño mojado hasta su boca y Tony, totalmente entregado a la causa, empezó a sacar la lengua para alcanzar su centro femenino, en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la besó y después lamió, succionó y chupo sin descanso, sin darle tregua, estableciendo el ritmo que más le gustaba a ella, rápido, con intención de hacerla disfrutar lo más pronto posible, sabiendo que su propio disfrute y liberación dependían de lo pronto que consiguiera hacerla gritar entre espasmos sobre él. Lo cual logró en pocos minutos._

_Cuando Tony Stark se centraba en algo, realizaba un trabajo bien hecho._

\- _Oh sí, oh sí, amorrrr…-gritó ella agudamente al correrse sobre él._

_El orgasmo de Pepper fue violento y desatado, retorciéndose sobre su boca y Tony succionó hasta la última gota de dulce néctar de pasión._

_Bastante agotada por la placentera ola de deseo que acababa de sacudir sus sentidos, Pepper respiraba entrecortadamente. Pero consciente del tremendo grado de excitación que estaba soportando su marido, intentó controlarse e, inmediatamente después, se dejó caer sobre él, acariciando todo su torso desnudo en el proceso. Después se empaló lentamente sobre su erección mientras depositaba un suave beso sobre su corazón, disfrutando del inmenso placer de sentirle en su interior._

_Pepper apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos desbocados del corazón del ingeniero, al mismo tiempo que Tony empezaba a mover las caderas hacia arriba, en los pocos movimientos restringidos que le permitía su posición sentado y atado. Por ello fue su esposa_ _quien estableció el ritmo, montándolo sensualmente, totalmente al mando de las embestidas cálidas y salvajes, las pequeñas manos de la pelirroja apoyadas fuertemente en sus hombros, dejándole señales con sus pequeñas uñas de manicura francesa. Ambos jadeaban y gemían, gritando y suspirando el nombre del otro entre tortuosos empujones. El movimiento constante en ritmo e intensidad. Cuando de pronto, Pepper lo besó apasionadamente, peleando con su lengua y saboreándose a sí misma en el interior de la boca de su marido, ahogando los gemidos y jadeos de placer de ambos. La excitación insoportable. Después apoyó las manos firmemente sobre los musculosos hombros de Tony y se dio impulso entrando y saliendo de él rápidamente, llevándolos a los dos a la gloria._

\- _Sólo un poco más amor… Oh Dios Oh Tony… Ohhh.- gritó ella._

_Estallando en un nuevo y vibrante orgasmo compartido, ambos sobre estimulados, necesitados de liberación que llegó como un violento torrente. Él derramándose en su interior con violencia, hasta la última gota exprimida por las contracciones incesantes de sus paredes vaginales. Sus labios formando una perfecta O de maravillosa satisfacción._

_Tony creyó ver unas intensas luces doradas, después oscuridad y su primer nuevo recuerdo consciente tras la neblina inducida por la pasión del increíble orgasmo, es el del roce tiernamente suave del pelo de Pepper sobre su cuello y ella apoyada sobre su cara, después depositando un casto y amoroso beso sobre su frente sudorosa._

_Ambos saciados y respirando entrecortadamente. Sus corazones latiendo apresuradamente, como si fueran a salírseles del pecho._

\- _Wow.-dijo ella respirando con dificultad, una sonrisa cristalina dibujada en sus suaves labios._

\- _Si, cariño, wow.-respondió él en voz baja contra su hombro suave._

\- _¿Sabes? Creo que te acabo de perdonar por lo del vestido.-sonrió ella contra su cara._

_Tony asintió._

\- _Lo haremos arreglar, nena lo siento. Estaba tan impaciente... Quedará mejor que nuevo. Lo prometo._

_\- Tenemos un trato.-dijo ella y después le dió un besito en los labios._

_El siguiente recuerdo es el de Pepper liberándole los brazos y él abrazándola con desesperación. Inmensamente contento de poder tocarla de nuevo._

\- _Ha sido increíble, cariño. Pero te necesitaba… Quería tocarte… Yo sólo quería amarte hoy, no necesitaba que jugáramos._

\- _Lo sé, pero quería obsequiarte con algo especial mientras llevara puesta estas medias tan blancas y sexys.-contestó ella mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pié, sin dejar de abrazarlo._

_El levantó sus ojos chocolate hacia ella. Sacándose los zapatos y los calcetines de dos golpes secos con los pies y enviándolos al fondo de la habitación de una patada, junto con los pantalones y sus calzoncillos._

\- _Parecías una especie de malvada dominatrix celestial y virginal, Pep… Una extraña combinación. Desde luego ha sido… Embriagador.-suspiró hondo, después le propinó un cachete en el trasero desnudo._

\- _Sabía que el blanco de los ligueros te daría mucho morbo y no quería desaprovecharlo…_

\- _Oh desde luego que no, amor...-afirmó el acariciándole la barbilla con dos dedos._

\- _Pero… ya lo hemos tenido y ahora quiero que me lleves a la cama y me acaricies el resto de la noche, Tony… Por favor, sólo tú y yo.-continuó ella alegre._

_Él sonrió maravillado de que su Pepper, ahora su esposa, entendiera sus deseos hasta ese nivel. De saber que él apreciaría algo así, sin tener que pedírselo. De ser consciente de los más recónditos deseos de su subconsciente. Siendo tan perfecta e increíble. Y totalmente suya. Su corazón hinchándose de puro gozo ante el pensamiento._

\- _Es lo que más quiero, mi amada esposa.-dijo con una mezcla de cariño y broma en la voz.- Ven aquí…-después la cogió en brazos de improviso, Pepper rió sorprendida pasándole los brazos por el cuello y besando su perilla, y con ella en su regazo, caminó unos cuantos pasos y la depositó sobre la cama mientras acariciaba cada resquicio de su cuerpo con sus manos.- Necesitaba tanto tocarte, cariño… Ni te imaginas cuánto.-sus ojos marrones chispeaban de profunda y pura emoción._

\- _Oh Tony, ámame. Yo también te necesito a ti, tus manos sobre mí, quiero que me ames y yo amarte a ti. Sin tener que contenernos…_

\- _Pepper…_

_Se besaron, devorándose suavemente. Ambos encendidos de pasión, amor y deseo siguieron deslizándose entre las sábanas, rodando uno sobre la otra. El ingeniero la desvistió completamente con cuidado, deslizando sus manos arriba y abajo por sus preciosas piernas. Después se puso encima de ella y volvió a hacerle el amor muy suavemente, en lenta cadencia. La penetró fundiéndose con ella, ambos disfrutando de su unión íntima. Levantándola del lecho y empotrándola contra él, uniendo sus bocas y entrelazando sus manos, las alianzas de matrimonio deslizándose una sobre otra. Como un solo cuerpo, las sensaciones amplificadas inconscientemente por su nuevo vínculo de unión. Ninguno de los dos se contuvo, dejando sus emociones y su cariño por el otro fluir libremente sobre las sábanas de seda de la enorme cama. Simplemente acariciándose el uno al otro con sus manos y su boca, haciéndose disfrutar serenamente. Cada resquicio de piel ardiendo por la piel del otro._

Todo mucho más intenso, más íntimo, más especial que nunca.

Porque están casados. Y son uno sólo, desde ahora en adelante.

Su aliento sigue atascado en su garganta rememorando su intensa noche de bodas. El recuerdo vívido de este día y esta noche especial, que marca el principio del resto de su vida. Una esposa maravillosa que le ama y estará siempre con él… Puede que dentro de unos años incluso sean más en la mansión porque Pepper y él hayan tenido un par de niños revoltosos…

Tony piensa por primera vez en su vida en lo mucho que le gustaría tener una niña con ese precioso pelo rojizo dorado y sus hermosos ojos azules, o un chico travieso de pelo oscuro siempre revuelto, que se divirtiera con él en el taller, creando ingenios y reparando motores… Si, algún día estará preparado para ser padre…

Ahora mismo no es el momento, le apetece tener a Pepper para él sólo durante un tiempo más. Pero en el futuro podrá disfrutar de la familia perfecta que la mayoría de la gente sueña con formar. Nunca pensó que eso fuera para él, que quisiera esto. Pero la increíble fuerza de su deseo simple y honesto lo remueve por dentro. Y es muy agradable.

Es justo en ese momento cuando Pepper se mueve sobre él, dejando escapar en un suspiro suave el aliento que debía estar conteniendo y se estira un poquito desperezándose hasta dejarse caer de nuevo sobre Tony.

\- Mmmm cariño… ¿por qué está la luz encendida?-murmura bajito sobre su pecho.

Tony baja la mirada hacia la preciosa mujer que tiene agazapada entorno a todo su cuerpo, abrazada a él cual amoroso pulpo.

\- Lo siento, nena. Todavía estoy despierto, estaba pensando en muchas cosas…-antes sólo necesitaba la luz del reactor ARK enclavado en su pecho para ver en la oscuridad, pero hace meses que no lo tiene y las luces de las lamparitas le son necesarias para poder observar a su pelirroja dormir, su más calmante actividad durante los momentos de insomnio.- ¿Te molesta? ¿Quieres que la apague?

Pepper abre un intrigado ojo azul y le mira.

\- No, no pasa nada… ¿Estás bien? No entiendo como no estás muerto de cansancio después de todas las actividades vigorosas de la tarde y sobretodo de la noche…- la mueca de su boca es entre tierna y sexy.- Creí haberte tratado como te mereces…

Una sonrisa de complicidad cruza el rostro de Tony, incapaz de negar que el fabuloso sexo le ha agotado considerablemente, pero que ha sido incapaz de bajarle de su maravilloso estado de subidón anímico natural, que hay demasiada adrenalina corriendo libre por sus venas después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy.

\- Bueno, ¿cómo se supone que voy a dormir cuando mi realidad es mucho mejor que mis sueños?- espeta alegre casi sin poder evitarlo.

Pepper resopla suavemente sobre él, haciéndole cosquillas en el pelo del pecho.

\- Sólo tú podrías sacar de la chistera una de esas frasecitas cursis a las tres de la mañana.- Tony ríe suavemente y la besa en la cabeza, en el nacimiento del pelo. Pepper se reposiciona para poder mirarle a los ojos.- Y entonces… Señor Stark ¿Qué se siente al estar casado?

\- ¿Contigo?- responde Tony con otra pregunta.- Oh, es horrible…-dice curvando sus labios en una leve sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Pepper le pega un golpe suave pero firme en el estómago, en ese gesto tan suyo y tan habitual que suele reservar para su hombro izquierdo, que hoy le pilla más lejos de su inquieta mano.

Tony ríe, abiertamente esta vez.

\- Sabes que solo bromeaba, cariño… No, en serio…-contesta recomponiéndose.- Me siento como si al fin pudiera relajarme totalmente, nunca me he sentido mejor, me siento completo y extrañamente feliz. Muy feliz.- termina con un poco de genuino asombro en la voz.

Pepper se inclina lentamente sobre sus labios y le da un beso lento, profundo, sensual, romántico y apasionado que hace a su corazón explotar de dicha. Un beso capaz de parar el movimiento del mundo en este mismo y único momento sólo para ellos dos. Sus lenguas se entrelazan y se inhalan el uno al otro durante unos maravillosos instantes.

\- ¿Y eso, Señora Stark?-susurra el ingeniero a penas sin aliento cuando se separan.

\- Te quiero, Tony.- contesta Pepper simplemente antes de volver a quedarse dormida sobre su pecho.

Él está sin respiración y ligeramente excitado, pero se recompone antes de seguir a Pepper en la búsqueda del bien merecido descanso. Ella sobre él, con uno de sus pequeños brazos encajado sobre sus caderas, el otro detrás de su cabeza, enredado en su nuca, todo su cuerpo pegado gloriosamente al de ella.

\- Buenas noches, mi precioso ángel.- susurra Tony en su oído cuando está seguro de que ya no puede oírlo.

Después sucumbe por fin al cansancio y ambos se quedan dormidos tal cual están, uno en brazos del otro.

* * *

Dos semanas más tarde, Tony se baja de su Audi R8 blanco con el pelo despeinado, vestido con vaqueros, camiseta y chaqueta de cuero. Lleva un curioso ramo de tulipanes en la mano. Va silbando alegremente, de muy buen humor y entra en el edificio de _Industrias Stark_ sin quitarse sus llamativas gafas de sol, saludando a Hogan y a la recepcionista con un movimiento leve de cabeza.

Es Martes, el segundo día de trabajo después de su maravillosa luna de miel con Pepper en una paradisíaca isla del Caribe y han quedado para comer juntos.

Cuando el ascensor se abre en la segunda planta, el ingeniero atraviesa el conocido pasillo que lleva hasta el amplio despacho que una vez fue suyo. Su aire es distraído, pensando en sus cosas, hasta que tropieza con una pequeña mesa, y su ocupante grita, sorprendida.

\- ¡Señor Stark!

\- Janine… ¿verdad?

\- Soy Janet, Señor.-contesta la mujer de mediana edad todavía recuperándose del susto. Recoge los papeles que han caído al suelo con parsimonia.

Tony se lamenta interiormente de haberlos tirado al suelo, pero no hace ademán de ayudarla a recogerlos. Sólo se quita las chillonas gafas de sol y las guarda en el bolsillo superior de su chaqueta de cuero negra.

\- Eso… Como sea… Janet ¿está mi mujer en su despacho?-pregunta marcando mucho las palabras **mi** y **mujer** , saboreándolas.

Hasta la vieja secretaria de dirección tiene que reprimir una risa por el tono de admiración y posesión que ha empleado.

\- La Señora Stark está ahora mismo en una reunión, pero me avisó de que usted vendría a recogerla, puede esperarla en el despacho. Creo que conoce el camino.-contesta la mujer con diversión.

Janet "Bambi" Arbogast lleva tanto tiempo en la empresa que es de esas personas que ha visto pasar a Tony por allí desde antes de que tomara posesión de la compañía, cuando sólo era un chaval y venía a ver a su padre en alguna rara ocasión y aunque él ni siquiera se acuerde de su nombre, le tiene mucho aprecio. Se le queda mirando complacida, orgullosa de que por fin haya sentado la cabeza con una mujer tan maravillosa como Virginia y después vuelve a revisar los papeles que tiene entre manos.

Tony cruza la puerta del despacho como una exhalación y la cierra tras de sí, después recorre la estancia, deja el ramo de tulipanes rosados que lleva en la mano encima de la mesa, al lado de la rueda esa giratoria que le crispa los nervios. Después da unas vueltas por la estancia toqueteando todas las cosas de las estanterías, contempla por unos instantes la impresionante vista de los demás edificios del complejo, finalmente se quita la chaqueta de cuero, dejándola abandonada sobre una de las sillas y se echa en el sofá despreocupadamente. Perdido en sus pensamientos sobre el plan magnífico que se le acaba de ocurrir y la mejor forma de atacar.

Al mismo tiempo, Pepper sale de la sala de juntas, casi al lado y en la misma planta y pasillo. Es la hora del almuerzo y sonríe satisfecha para sí misma. Sabe que Tony va a venir a buscarla, le gusta el hecho de pasar tiempo con él aunque ya hayan empezado a trabajar, después de quince intensos días de vacaciones juntos durante todas las horas, les está costando adaptarse a pasar la mayor parte de la jornada de nuevo separados. La mañana de trabajo ha sido fructífera y eso también la ha puesto de muy buen humor. Cuando pasa por delante de la mesa de su secretaria, la saluda con alegríay una gran sonrisa. Janet la informa de que Tony ya está dentro y Pepper empuja la puerta del amplio despacho de presidencia con decisión.

\- ¿Hace mucho que estás aquí?- pregunta inmediatamente.

\- No, acabo de llegar.-dice su marido sentándose de golpe en el sofá, mirándola fijamente.-Oh Señora Stark, que maravillosa visión es usted para mis ojos. Esa falda te queda muy bien.

\- Tony es la misma falda de siempre, del estilo que llevo al trabajo desde hace años.-afirma ella, practica.

\- Por eso mismo me gusta.-contesta él de inmediato.

Pepper le sonríe abiertamente. Y entonces, en una fracción de segundo, antes de que pueda reaccionar, Tony se levanta decidido caminando hacia ella y la acorrala contra la puerta, cerrándola con pestillo en un preciso movimiento.

Después la coge suavemente de la barbilla y la acerca hasta que su demandante boca está sobre la de ella, ardiente y devoradora. El deseo les invade a ambos violentamente y el cuerpo de ella responde de inmediato a su avance implacable. Deja caer al suelo las carpetas con los documentos que lleva en la mano, y sus pequeñas manos se enredan en la nuca de su marido. Es la señal que él necesitaba para continuar.

Tony posa los labios sobre su oreja, en su cuello y nuevamente en su boca tirando con deleite de su labio inferior. Pepper tira de su camiseta negra y se la saca por la cabeza y los brazos de un único tirón, deleitándose con el tacto de sus prominentes músculos. Las expertas manos de él suben por el cuerpo de Pepper sobre la falda de tubo azul oscuro recorriendo sus caderas, sus flancos, el abdomen, sus pechos, arrastrando la blusa azul cielo hacia arriba, un estremecimiento agudo que nace en el centro entre sus piernas recorre a Pepper por entero cuando Tony libera sus pechos del sujetador y su enorme mano acaricia su pecho izquierdo en suaves oleadas, con la dureza justa, para después deslizar un turgente pezón entre sus dedos y tirar de él, expertamente, engrosándolo.

\- Ahhh Tonyyy.-gime ella entre suspiros, mientras siente como crece la humedad entre sus piernas.

\- Te deseo.-susurra él en su oreja con voz ronca, profundamente sexy.-Tu ropa de trabajo es mi mejor afrodisíaco, me devuelve a la mente todas las veces en que estuvimos en este despacho y no podía tocarte. Sólo imaginarte disfrutando entre mis manos.

\- Oh joder… Lo sé, y yo también te deseo a ti. ¡No soy de piedra! Pero esta es mi maldita oficina… Soy la presidenta y… me… acabas… de… desnudar… en… horas… de… trabajoooo ohhhhh.-termina ella mientras él sigue implacable, acariciando sus pechos con las manos y mordiéndole el cuello con su boca.

De pronto un perturbador pensamiento cruza la mente de Virginia Stark *su despacho, en horas de trabajo, santo dios, cuántas*

\- Nadie va a entrar… He cerrado con llave, déjate hacer…-sigue su marido ajeno por completo a su tormento interior.

La pelirroja hace acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y abre los ojos, fijándolos en él.

\- No es eso.- Pepper lo aparta unos centímetros.- Es una cuestión de respetar el lugar de trabajo… Además… ¿A cuántas?-pregunta con un hilo de preocupación en la voz.

Tony arquea las cejas, perplejo.

\- ¿Qué?-le pregunta sin comprender.

\- ¿A cuántas te tiraste en este despacho?-pregunta su esposa exasperada haciendo vehementes aspavientos con las manos.- Antes de ser el mío fue TU despacho…- aclara acusadora y se muerde el labio con nerviosismo, no está segura de querer saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.-O quizás debería decir tu picadero de emergencia.

Por un instante fugaz, Tony se arrepiente de haber traído a colación el pasado en un momento como este, pero después sonríe, por fin comprende de qué va esto.

\- A ninguna.-contesta sabedor de que a su esposa le gustará la sorpresa. Seguro que esta no se la esperaba.

Pepper abre unos ojos azules enormes y lo mira sin poder creer lo que está escuchando.

\- ¡Estás de broma!

*Bingo* piensa Tony y toda la situación le parece de lo más divertida. Pero responde de inmediato.

\- ¡No! Por favor, era mi despacho. Como tú acabas de señalar, podía entrar cualquiera. Hasta hace un mes, que mandé colocar ese cierre en previsión a que pudiéramos necesitarlo… Por no mencionar que el cabrón de Stane, ojalá se esté pudriendo en el infierno, siempre estaba en la oficina de al lado.-sigue irritado.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Era un playboy vividor pero no un maldito gilipollas. Tú misma acabas de decir que hay que respetar el lugar de trabajo, sobretodo si un maníaco megalómano que tu consideras como tu padre está al acecho.

Pepper frunce el ceño con incredulidad. Sin camisa y con el sujetador de encaje negro a medio caerse de su hombro, su gesto serio resulta condenadamente erótico. El ingeniero traga saliva.

\- Bueno quizás sí que era un gilipollas redomado.-le concede Tony para acabar rápido con la discusión, su entrepierna necesita alivio y los vaqueros son ajustados.- Pero Pep… ¡Antes fue el despacho de mi padre! Mi madre me traía aquí de la mano algunas veces, cuando era niño… Simplemente no…-se entrecorta.- Compartir este espacio con ninguna de ellas… No me hacía sentir seguro yo… Ni te imaginas los sitios dónde… Las llevaba al baño, o al cuarto de las fotocopias, o al armario de la limpieza de…

Pepper lo cortó depositando un par de dedos autoritarios sobre sus labios.

\- He captado la indirecta.-le sonríe amenazadoramente.-Y quiero que sepas que tú y yo no vamos a hacerlo en ninguno de esos sitios que acabas de mencionar.

\- Vale.-contesta él muy serio y con los ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria.-Pero aquí sí, y ahora.-se inclina hacia delante para besarla.

Ella lo detiene de nuevo. Con ojos inquisitivos, una pregunta sigue bullendo en su cerebro.

\- Un momento… ¿Y por qué conmigo sí? Acabas de decir que fue el despacho de tu padre antes que el tuyo, que venias aquí de niño con tu madre…

\- ¡Eres mi mujer Pepper!-exclama alterado.- Eres tú, te quiero. Confío totalmente en ti. Quiero compartirlo todo contigo. Ellos estarían tan orgullosos… Seguro que aplauden que estemos juntos donde quiera que críen malvas…-lo dice intentando parecer indiferente, pero Pepper nota como se le quiebra la voz hacia el final.

\- Oh Tony…-contesta su esposa con la voz tomada por la emoción.

\- Somos nosotros.-sigue él en un susurro.- Además no es un secreto que te quiero siempre, en cualquier lugar. Te deseo siempre… Incluso aquí. Te deseo más de lo que puede ser normal. ¿Podemos seguir con lo que teníamos entre manos? Tiene que darnos tiempo a comer…

Pepper le sonríe y le pega en el hombro.

\- Un marido insaciable e impaciente, me ha tocado la lotería.-ríe despreocupadamente antes de borrar la enorme sonrisa de sus labios con los suyos.

Tony le sube la falda hasta la cintura y le eleva las piernas que Pepper enrosca con suma eficiencia alrededor de su cintura, cuestión de práctica. Ambos suspiran muy deprisa excitados. Tony sigue besándola en el hombro mientras arranca el sujetador de una vez por todas, con muy malas maneras, abandonándolo en el suelo y después la arrastra por el despacho y finalmente la tumba sobre la enorme mesa de cristal. Un destello del día que le trajo las fresas e intentó declararse con resultados nefastos pasa fugaz por su mente, las cosas han cambiado mucho, y para mejor, desde entonces.

Sonríe contra el dulce cuello de Pepper mientras succiona e inhala su dulce aroma a lavanda. Sus manos trabajan abajo, en quitarle las bragas de un tirón, después él mismo se desabrocha la bragueta de los pantalones vaqueros y libera su erección, se alegra de no llevar calzoncillos, con firmeza levanta las caderas de su pelirroja favorita y hace que sus pies se sujeten sobre sus hombros dejándola abierta y preparada para él. Desliza un dedo suave sobre sus pliegues húmedos, deleitándose... Suaves gemidos abandonan sus labios. Traza círculos sobre su clítoris lentamente y enardecido desliza el dedo en su interior, después otro y los mueve adentro y afuera en un ritmo endiabladamente sexy e intenso. Pepper gime sin poder evitarlo. Él introduce otro dedo y sigue torturándola, está tan excitada...

\- Dios, Pepper… Eres preciosa, diablos… Y estás tan húmeda...

\- Mmmm Tony…

El interpelado sigue acariciándola, la besa en el ombligo. Después saca los dedos de su centro femenino exquisitamente húmedo, deslizándolos entre sus pliegues y cuando termina, alinea su erección levantando la pelvis con su dulce abertura rozándole y eleva su trasero para mantenerla en el ángulo adecuado, su espalda formando una perfecta línea recta y después la penetra. Pepper se arquea sobre la amplia mesa de cristal al recibirle, agarrándose con las manos al borde de la mesa hasta que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos y su cabeza se echa hacia atrás de golpe, a causa del profundo placer. Sus ojos completamente cerrados, disfrutando intensamente de sentir a Tony en su interior. Su trasero está unos centímetros por debajo del de él y siente las piernas un poco rígidas por tenerlas tan levantadas, golpeando contra el pecho musculoso de su marido en cada vibrante acometida pero no le importa, la sensación de sentirse tan plena es extraordinaria. Él entra y sale, primero lentamente, después furiosamente, enardecido… Rozando en algunas acometidas su dulce punto G. Ambos gimen arrebatados ante los vaivenes, de pronto la mano izquierda de Tony se desliza sobre su muslo izquierdo, rodeándolo con delicadeza y sus dedos acarician de nuevo el bulto de nervios del placer de su esposa, así que de pronto, Pepper se está corriendo entre gemidos ahogados y gritos, rezando porque Janet haya bajado a comer a la cafetería o que las paredes del despacho estén insonorizadas. O ambas cosas. Ante la intensidad de su liberación y sus espasmos vaginales que le exprimen intensamente Tony la sigue, dejándose llevar por fin a una espiral de completa saciedad y éxtasis compartido.

Tiempo después, ambos jadean sobre la mesa, largo rato. Las piernas de Pepper siguen sin tocar el suelo y Tony intenta serenarse y recuperar su respiración. Después la levanta con cuidado, dejándola sentada sobre la mesa de su despacho con las piernas colgando sobre la fría superficie de cristal. Ella está sonriéndole, con los ojos brillantes, feliz, con la falda arrugada y el pelo completamente desordenado. Ambos ríen. Ella lleva sus pequeñas manos hasta la línea de su mandíbula y lo acaricia con delicadeza, Tony se funde en su tacto, disfrutando la suave muestra de afecto. Después se sube la cremallera de los vaqueros con un movimiento sencillo. Eso hace caer a Pepper en la cuenta de que sus carpetas, documentos y ropa están desparramados por todo el despacho.

\- Tenemos que vestirnos y acicalarnos un poco no podemos salir de aquí así. Yo tengo que peinarme… Oh santo cielo.

Tony ríe.

\- Me gustas despeinada... Te da un aire tan sexy...

Pepper le dirige una mirada asesina, después recoge sus documentos y los deja sobre la mesa, al lado de los tulipanes. Levanta el ramo observándolo con deleite.

\- Que detalle, cariño. Gracias.-le sonríe.-Después los vuelve a dejar donde estaban.

El ingeniero decide que Pepper desnuda de cintura para arriba, con un ramo de tulipanes rosados en la mano es una imagen digna de archivar por siempre en su cerebro.

La ejecutiva vuelve sobre sus pasos y recoge su ropa desparramada. En todo este tiempo Tony no ha dejado de mirarla, con atención. Le encanta observarla: esas piernas perfectas, ese suave movimiento de caderas...

De pronto una camiseta negra de AC/DC le cae en la cara. Ella se la ha tirado. Se la pone rápidamente. Se pasa una mano por el pelo y listo.

Pepper, por su parte, se mete en el pequeño cuarto de baño adyacente al despacho y se acicala lo mejor que puede: subiéndose la falda, metiéndose la camisa dentro, después se peina con los dedos, coge un par de horquillas de un neceser cercano y se hace un pequeño moño en la cabeza. Se mira largamente en el espejo, *si* piensa *elegante y profesional*

Y en ese instante, mientras se contempla fijamente, Tony llega y la coge de improviso, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos desde atrás, su reflejo entrelazado devolviéndoles una sonrisa doble.

\- Ahora soy su flamante marido, Señora Stark y eso conlleva ciertos privilegios...-susurra él en su oído guiñándole un ojo sexy.

\- ¿Acaso crees que por el hecho de ser mi marido puedes irrumpir así en medio de mi trabajo y esperar que lo deje todo para que tengamos sexo, Tony?-pregunta ella con voz juguetona y retadora.

\- Exactamente eso creo, si.-sonríe él maliciosamente, depositando un cálido beso sobre su mejilla derecha, ruborizada.-Sobre todo si es sexo pervertido y salvaje como el de hoy.-dice con su famosa sonrisa ladeada plantada en la cara.

\- ¿Sabes que más significa que estemos casados?-Pepper agita la cabeza a un lado y a otro en señal de negación, sin dejar de contemplar en el espejo del pequeño baño su reflejo entrelazado.-Que a partir de ahora todas nuestras _noches de cita_ , serán nuestras noches, sin más. Tooodas nuestras noches.

Pepper sonríe iluminando la estancia y se vuelve en su regazo, Tony también sonríe ampliamente y mirándose a los ojos ambos se funden en un amoroso y casto beso para sellar su nuevo acuerdo.

\- ¿Y la comida?- pregunta Tony en cuanto se separan, juguetón.

\- ¡Mierda, tenemos menos de media hora y tengo un hambre espantosa!-exclama la pelirroja alterada.-Invítame a algún sitio cerca de aquí.

\- No hay problema, tengo el Audi en la puerta.-asevera él.

Después, Pepper coge a su marido de la mano y tira de él fuera del baño, recogiendo su bolso y la chaqueta del traje al vuelo y saliendo como una exhalación, sin dejar de arrastrar a Tony, que ha podido coger su chaqueta de cuero de milagro cuando pasaban cerca del sofá y las sillas como alma que lleva el diablo.

La sonrisa suspicaz que les dedica Janet cuando pasan por delante de su mesa, lo dice todo sin palabras. Hasta sus cansados ojos ríen por encima de los cristales de media luna de sus gafas. Tony rodea con el brazo la cintura de su esposa, posesivamente. Toda una declaración de intenciones. Pepper se ruboriza como un tomate, apretando el paso y el ingeniero tan sólo le dedica una sonrisa de suficiencia a la mujer mayor, delatando el orgullo que siente por un trabajo bien hecho.

El eco del sonido de los estilettos de diez centímetros que calza Virginia Stark resuena con fuerza por el pasillo de dirección de _Industrias Stark_ , mientras la pareja se aleja, camino del ascensor.

* * *

_Que todas las noches sean noches de boda,_

_Que todas las lunas sean lunas de miel._

**"Noches De Boda" Joaquín Sabina**

* * *

****Ha sido un verdadero placer escribir esta historia. Realmente la empecé porque me apetecía muchísimo escribir algo romántico y picante con estos personajes. Y estoy muy contenta con el resultado.** Espero que os haya gustado el final, y sobre todo: que haya merecido la pena la espera, y si no es así, de verdad que lo siento ;)**

**No me apetecía volver a narrar una gran boda al estilo que hice en _"Iron Girl"_ así que la he contado por medio de flashbacks como algo íntimo que Tony recuerda especialmente, espero no haber decepcionado, pero este fic se prestaba más a darle importancia a la noche de bodas y tampoco quería repetirme.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**\- El vestido de novia de Pepper existe, es el modelo "Menta" de la colección 2014 de Rosa Clarà.**

**\- La canción _"Everything" de Lifehouse_ me parece perfecta para Pepperony (abajo del todo pongo la letra y su traducción al español)***

**\- Bambi Arbogast sale en "Iron Man 3" fugazmente cuando Pepper está a punto de recibir a Killian y Happy pide "el pase" a una mujer mayor delante del despacho de Pepper, en los cómics es la secretaria de Tony desde hace años. Y se llama Bambi, yo le he añadido un nombre de pila más normal porque me apetecía xD**

* * *

_**  
**_


	11. EPÍLOGO: Algunos Años Más Tarde...

*Aquí empezó todo* piensa Tony Stark con la mirada perdida. *Una gala como esta en _Los Ángeles_. Fue cuando me di cuenta de lo profundo que podía ser lo que sentía por Pepper. Hace tantos años, cuando todo cambió… Casi parece otra vida*

Avergonzado de su estúpido sentimentalismo barato, Tony se gira con dos vasos de Vodka Martini en la mano, ambos contienen cuatro olivas.

Empieza a caminar rodeando la pista de baile de la _XII Gala Benéfica Para El Fondo De Familias De Bomberos_ , que como cada año la _Fundación Maria Stark_ celebra en _Nueva York_ desde la gala número VI. Estas fiestas benéficas tuvieron por costumbre celebrarse en el _Disney Hall_ de _Los Ángeles_ durante años _,_ pero todo eso cambió desde que Pepper se puso al mando, al igual que el resto de su vida. El ingeniero sonríe para sí mismo mientras se esfuerza en buscarla con la mirada, hasta que al final la encuentra. Ese vestido verde esmeralda con lentejuelas de Elie Saab le sienta espectacularmente bien.

Acaba de apretar la tecla de colgar en su _Starkphone_ último modelo, con batería ultralimpia ARK.

\- ¿Cómo están?-pregunta ligeramente ansioso.- ¿Y el Capi, está a la altura del reto?-sigue después, aparentando total despreocupación.

\- Acostados.-resopla Pepper apartándose el flequillo de la cara.-Steve sonaba relajado. Dice que nos podemos quedar el tiempo que queramos, que la Torre está a salvo de, y cito textualmente, "nuestros pequeños monstruos"

\- ¿En serio? ¿El Capi Estalactita ha podido dormirlos tan pronto? Apenas son las diez.-comenta su marido vehemente echando una mirada rápida a su reloj de pulsera y unas cuantas gotas del cóctel que sostiene caen al suelo.

\- Debe ser porque a nosotros Anthony y Sarah nos toman el pelo…

\- Tienen cinco y tres años, cariño no creo…

\- Y tus genes, amor.-contesta ella suspirando.-Son dos Stark revoltosos.-ríe, afectuosa.

\- También los tuyos…-arremete él.-El instinto mandón de Sarah ¿De dónde crees que viene? De tu parte de la familia, es Potts en estado puro.-le sonríe su marido de vuelta.- Bueno, si los niños están bien y Rogers está tranquilo haciendo de niñero improvisado quiere decir que podemos quedarnos toda la noche.

Pepper lo mira fijamente, ponderando sus opciones, después sonríe abiertamente.

\- No abuses de su buena fe, Tony. Fue una suerte que Steve se ofreciera cuando Lucy nos falló… No había nadie más en la Torre este fin de semana…

\- Ya, esa maldita niñera a la que le pagamos una fortuna… ¿Qué más tendría que hacer? De todos modos, hace tiempo que no salimos y Rogers puede ver la televisión en nuestro ático… En su habitación haría lo mismo...

\- Una cosa es cierta.- contesta Pepper tomando una de las copas de Vodka Martini de su mano izquierda extendida hacia ella.- Hace mucho tiempo que no disfrutamos de una _noche de cita_ en condiciones.

Tony sonríe misteriosamente. *Dios esas palabras, esas maravillosas palabras*

\- Termínate esa bebida, que vamos a salir a bailar.-dice dándole un buen sorbo a su copa.-Además has pronunciado las palabras mágicas, Señora Stark. Ya no tienes escapatoria.-le guiña el ojo sugerente.

* * *

Después de atender a varias personas, inversores, conocidos, ricos y famosos en general, dar un discurso de bienvenida, atender a los periodistas, unos momentos de sonrisas y varios sorbos a sus martinis ambos dejan las copas sobre una bandeja y Tony tira de Pepper hacia el centro de la sala de baile. Su mano toma la de ella y se mueven grácilmente al compás de la música.

\- He estado pensando… ¿Qué te parece si esta noche encargamos el tercero?-murmura él de improviso mientras se mecen entre las demás parejas.

\- ¿Quieres otro bebé?- murmura Pepper ruborizada contra su cuello, mientras lo mira con asombro.

\- ¿Tú no?

\- Bueno, sí… yo… Podemos hablarlo, claro… Es sólo que pensaba que con la parejita ya estábamos servidos. No te creía deseoso de tener una familia numerosa.-aclara ella ahogando una risa furtiva.- Ya me sorprendiste bastante cuando quisiste que tuviéramos el primero. Con todo el trabajo en la compañía, los viajes, las reuniones de negocios, lo de SHIELD, tus ganas de salvar el mundo... Ha sido difícil.

\- Lo sé, pero... Mereció la pena.-apunta él serio.

\- La mereció.-coincide ella sonriente.

\- Y ahora quiero que tengamos otro hijo, Pepper. Soy un pozo de sorpresas.- afirma él con un brillo único en la mirada.- Podemos empezar a encargarlo ahora mismo.

La ejecutiva sonríe.

\- ¿Ahora? Pero bueno… Eres incorregible, esto está lleno de gente… Y además vuelvo a estar en tratamiento anticonceptivo...

\- Minucias... Tú has dicho las palabras mágicas antes.

\- Es cierto pero…

La pelirroja sonríe, desde luego que no se va a quedar embarazada esta misma noche, pero a nadie le amarga un poco de diversión.

\- Nada de peros… Antes, al ir al baño he pasado por un armario escobero entreabierto que nos vendrá de perlas.

Pepper lo mira a los ojos y se muerde el labio inferior. La verdad es que siempre la pone a mil el hacerlo en sitios públicos. Además que siempre tiene ganas de Tony, es inexplicable. Aún tras tanto tiempo juntos…

La mano que él tiene enclavada en su espalda se mueve suavemente hacia abajo, acariciándola con la cadencia justa que la vuelve loca y se detiene en el corte del vestido. Es otro de esos vestidos con la espalda al aire que su marido siempre le pide que se ponga para acudir a este evento anual en concreto. El de esta noche es verde esmeralda, con incrustaciones brillantes. El pelo le cae en ondas sobre los hombros, los finos pendientes de diamantes emiten destellos en varias direcciones.

*Está guapísima, irresistible, como la primera vez que la vi, pero ahora es mía* piensa Tony con deleite.

Pepper siente de inmediato como los suaves labios de su marido rozan suavemente su cuello, apenas rozándolo y después suben hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.

\- Ahora, Señora Stark.-susurra haciéndole cosquillas con los pelos del bigote.-Acompáñeme.-pide autoritario.

Pepper se estremece de deseo entre sus brazos, se separa de él y lo mira a los ojos rebosantes de lujuria, después asiente con la cabeza.

Ambos salen de la pista de baile y Tony aparta con la mano a todos los conocidos que se les acercan, arrastra a su esposa con eficiencia hacia el pasillo. Sin detenerse con nadie. Después giran a la derecha, suben unas cuantas escaleras y pasan los baños de largo.

Cuando están seguros de que nadie en el pasillo les observa, Tony abre una pequeña puerta casi oculta en la pared, arrastra a Pepper dentro y después cierra.

Al dar la luz del pequeño habitáculo, proveniente de una solitaria bombilla que cuelga del techo tambaleante, Pepper constata que el armario es minúsculo. Pero servirá para lo que tienen en mente, las caricias y la huida por los pasillos la han encendido de deseo, se siente totalmente excitada. Y de pronto, Tony se arroja hacia delante, sobre ella, empotrándola contra la pared del pequeño armario de utensilios de limpieza. Una fregona cae al suelo, pero Pepper la coge al vuelo y la deposita en su sitio con cuidado, su marido se apodera de sus labios, sin darle tiempo a respirar y ambos se devoran el uno al otro.

\- No tenemos mucho tiempo, Tony.-susurra ella con la respiración entrecortada por la lujuria.

\- Tampoco necesitamos demasiado.-murmura él de vuelta con los ojos oscuros, dos pozos insondables de deseo.-Me tienes a punto desde que empezamos a bailar.

Su mujer niega con la cabeza y se muerde el labio inferior con anhelo. La experta mano de Tony se desliza sensualmente sobre el impresionante escote del vestido largo de Pepper, hasta llegar a sus pechos, acariciándolos a través de la suave tela. La placentera fricción una locura intoxicante sobre la piel de su esposa, enviando un estallido de placer hasta su centro húmedo. Después sube la seda del Elie Saab por sus largas piernas hasta la cintura. Y lo sujeta allí. Su otra mano desliza la cremallera del pantalón hacia abajo, lenta y provocativamente hasta liberar su erección.

\- ¿No llevas ropa interior? ¡Tony!-murmura ella demasiado fuerte.-Lo tenías planeado.

\- Shhhh.-responde él cubriéndole la boca momentáneamente.-Por supuesto.-añade pícaro.

Después, esa misma mano se desplaza entre las piernas de Pepper, mientras sus suaves labios depositan un dulce beso en los de ella. La mano juguetona del ingeniero desliza sus braguitas a un lado con cuidado, preparándola para poseerla.

\- Hazme el amor, Tony.-susurra ella ahogadamente contra su oreja.

\- Siempre.-murmura él mientras la hace suya lentamente, mirándola a los ojos.

 

**FIN**

**  
**

* * *

_**(La Gala de los Bomberos narrada durante el metraje de "Iron Man" es la número III)** _

**Para todas mis amigas perfectas.** **GRACIAS, INMENSAS GRACIAS ^^**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> El Tequila Swing NO existe, me lo he inventado yo y ni siquiera sé si sabrá a rayos o qué esa combinación... Lo digo por si alguna estaba pensando en ir a un bar y pedirlo ;) Al igual que el restaurante mexicano "La Cucaracha" y sus particulares copas de cóctel es todo un invento de mi loca mente xDDDD
> 
> El título del fic NOCHE DE CITA=DATE NIGHT lo he tomado prestado de "Iron Man 3" de ese diálogo en que Pepper baja al taller a hablar con Tony y le acusa de haber cenado sin ella xD Va a haber más referencias a las películas en próximos capítulos. Este primero está ambientado unos 3 meses después de los sucesos de "Iron Man 2" como podéis ver.
> 
> Dedicado a LAS PERFECTAS con cariño ^^


End file.
